Just Eight Hours of You
by EliteSky
Summary: Caught up in their own lives, across two different timezones, could two lonely souls find salvation with each other? Passion for the arts, each with their hidden secrets, both will find their lives inexplicably entwined, as they unravel the mysteries of Windbloom and brave dangers together. ShizNat.
1. Chapter 1

_New York, 7:05 AM_

"_So you really think this soul-mate business is overrated?"_

"_Absolutely, K. Imagine, if each of us was made one-half of a puzzle, what if the other piece is right across the globe? That's like saying I can never be whole."_

"_My my, and you have no faith that the red threads of fate can transcend time and space, bringing you two together?"_

"_I think… K, you watch too many movies. : ) Anyways, I've gotta eat my late dinner, catch you later."_

* * *

><p>Living in big cities was never as glamorous as it looked. There was no concept of personal space. People and vehicles jostled for territory during rush hours. Smoke rising from sewers, constant drilling and construction of their concrete jungle, the honks from irate drivers… Let's just say that it wasn't her version of an ideal life, if she really had a choice.<p>

Rental was high in city spaces as well. Manhattan, in particular. She was lucky to find a one-bedroom apartment along Seventh Avenue, within walking distance of the subway and Central Park. In between trying to finish her university degree and her part-time job as a "curator" at the Metropolitan Museum of Art, Shizuru was finding life to be unbearably busy. Referring to her job scope as a curator was actually a laughable matter between herself and her friends. She was yet to be qualified in managing the exquisite art pieces that the museum had on display from time to time. Rather, she had to know enough about them in order to entrance the school children on tours within the museum. She was quite popular too, and her boyfriend Reito would constantly tease her about it. Her prepubescent charges tend to be enraptured by her tales of the various art pieces, and the adults loved her for her passion in divulging the history behind those magnificent works. Reito would proudly declare, however, that Shizuru was an asset to the museum just because of her looks and her accent.

It was true, that the tall, tawny-haired young woman was quite an attraction to the museum by herself. Her pale, regal features, and crimson eyes, much like that of an albino, Shizuru stood out from the rest with her fragile beauty. And when she spoke, the most melodic sounds escape her lips, a curious blend of accents. Shizuru was not a native New Yorker, and had spent most of her childhood in Paris and London due to her father's work commitments. Even having spent a few years in New York, Shizuru could never quite kick her accent and blend in with the local folk. It wasn't apparent to her, but her accent actually drew in her audience, hypnotizing and capturing their attention whilst she spun her stories of the art pieces. She took compliments of her looks and grace in her stride, never indulging in them as she understood first-hand the capricious nature of people. In her youth, she had been subject to ceaseless ridicule and teasing because of her "albino eyes" and mixed parentage.

As she got ready for another day at school, Shizuru checked her laptop out of habit. D seemed to be offline, she noted with disappointment. Ah well, she would keep herself occupied with her projects and work. It would probably be another twelve hours before she would get to check in with her virtual friend.

* * *

><p>The inside of the shop was stifling hot. The air was saturated with the appetizing smell of grilling and frying. Occasionally, the wooden door slid opened with a loud bang, letting in the night breeze to a chorus of "<em>Irrashaimase!"<em>

Salarymen in their white shirts with their sleeves rolled up sat in a row in front of the counter, slurping down their noodles and sake. The tables were packed as well, with customers shouting their orders to the lady boss, who always had a smile for everyone. It was a late hour on a weekday night, yet the small shop in Shinjuku continued a brisk business.

"Natsuki! More orders for _yakitori_, can you handle it?" A girl with orange hair popped her head out of the kitchen, which was only separated from the customers by overhanging pieces of dark blue cloth.

"On it!" Came the deep reply, as another girl hovered over the grill, lathering chunks of meat with the dark, sticky teriyaki sauce, all with practiced ease. Her dark hair was caught up in a ponytail, and she wiped her sweating brows with the white towel around her neck.

"Business is good as always, eh, Ojou." A middle-aged man in front of the counter grinned and raised his sake cup in salute.

"Hai, Yamada-san. Mai-chan's parents make the best ramen and yakitori in town. It's a small wonder." Natsuki replied jovially without taking her eyes off the grilling sticks of meat.

"It's a good thing they're not short of helpers like you, Nat-chan." The man laughed while stroking his satisfied belly and getting up from his stool. "I can't imagine what they'll do without you."

He thumbed a few notes and slapped it down on the table. Natsuki gave a grimace as she looked up at him. "Arigatou Yamada-san. I'm just a humble employee earning a meager wage."

The man laughed heartily as he slid open the shop door and waved without looking back. "Take care now, Nat-chan. Don't work too hard."

The door slid shut and Natsuki rang a bell to signal someone to clear the tables. Mai came out of the kitchen in an apron, balancing four bowls of piping hot ramen to her customers.

"Gomen, Natsuki, for making you stay late again."

"It's okay Mai." Natsuki gave her a winsome smile. "It's not like I have better things to attend to." As she said this however, her emerald green eyes slid to her _keitai_ next to the counter. Mai noticed the look and walked over to clear Yamada's table.

"It's morning in America right? I made you miss your daily chats with K."

Natsuki gave a shrug as she whisked a bunch of skewered meat into a tray and passed it to Mai. "S'okay, I can always catch her again during her night time. I can do some writing or drawing in the meantime."

Mai gave her friend a sorrowful look and grasped her hand before she retracted it. "Natsuki, you know this life isn't for you. With your talents, you'd probably go far, if you'd just try."

Natsuki rolled her eyes and tried to give her good friend a reassuring wink. "Don't worry about me, Mai. All in good time, all in good time."

Mai knew when to let the matter drop. It wasn't a good time to discuss anyway, what with the customers to serve, and the noise level within the shop. She patted her friend's hand before letting go.

"Alright. Since it's the shop's rest day tomorrow, I'm meeting Nao and a few others later at the Hachiko statue for Karaoke. Wanna join?"

"So late?" Natsuki asked distractedly as she checked her mobile. K was online, but her status was set to "Away". She sighed as her thumbs flew quickly across the touchpad.

"_Sorry, another busy day at work. Catch you later tonight."_ She hit the Send button.

She looked up at Mai's expectant face and waggled her finger threateningly. "Just don't make me sing, and you have a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Well, hullo. I apologize for not introducing myself in the earlier chapter. I was pleasantly surprised to get so much interest for this story, so here's a quick note to thank all the reviewers. Some of you have made some guesses on the plot, which actually added to my ideas, so yeah, you all are more or less right : ) Let's see how it plays out, eh?

A special shoutout goes to my dear fellow writer, **Tear of Light**, who has been so encouraging even though I moved to another fandom and genre. If you readers have the time, do check out her stories and videos at www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/u/2593655/Tear_of_Light.

For the purpose of clarification, sometimes my chapters do not follow chronological events. Its just the way my brain works. This one takes place before Shizuru and Natsuki got to know each other. Snippets of their online conversation at the start are in italics.

Keep those reviews coming and continue to let me know how you think about this story! : )  
>The PM button is also available for anyone who wants to chat.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo, 4:38 AM<em>

"… _And the enraged King ordered the commoner young man to kneel down in front of him. For he dared to declare his undying love to the King's only daughter in public. The crowd could only gasp and wring their hands in worry for their lovable street urchin."_

"_Oh no… what would the King do?"_

"_Well, the King had to prove to his people that he was just and fair right? So he placed a jeweled treasure chest in front of the young man and told him, 'Here is a chest full of silver coins. Only one of them is made of real gold, with my royal sigil stamped on it. If the Goddesses favour you, when you close your eyes and reach into the chest, the golden coin would come to you, and I shall let my daughter decide if she would still have you. If you should fail however, I will take great pleasure in sending you to the gallows.'"_

"_Mon dieu, D, you are keeping me in suspense!"_

"_Unbeknownst to the poor young man however, the chest had no gold coins. Not a single one. Nada, zip."_

"_That's unfair!"_

"_Unfair but logical. Why would the King marry his daughter to a pauper? The young man stood up, proud and strong. He said to the King, 'O Just King, my liege. You are fair and wise. Your trial is a gift which I am honoured to be bestowed. I will serve at your side from this day forth.' And he confidently stuck his hand into the open chest."_

"_No! How is he going to get out of this one?"_

"_Same way any self-respecting street urchin would."_

"_Cheat?"_

"_Close, K. : ) He grabbed a coin and clasped it tightly in his palm. Then he tossed the chest of coins into the crowd. The silver shower spread like gossamer wings into the eager, waiting hands of the crowd, and there was a mad scramble for the coins, to the King's chagrin. The young man then punched the air with his fist and shouted, 'If no one in the crowd can find a single golden coin, it means the one in my palm is my Goddess-favoured destiny!' Of course, he couldn't have foreseen the King's deceit, but he was banking on the love that his people had for their street hero. That even if a gold coin was found amongst the silver, no one would surrender it. And it was a gamble that paid off well."_

"_I love that story, D! You really are a fantastic story-teller."_

"_If you could see my face now, you would know how embarrassed I am K, but thank you. I just read a lot, growing up. There wasn't much else I could do."_

"_I would love to see you growing up."_

" … _Eh heh…"_

"_*giggles* I have an image of you red-faced and scratching your cheek."_

"… _Anyways, I was trying to tell you something with that story."_

"_And what's that?"_

"_That sometimes, there is no real truth behind all the lies. A mummer's farce. A distraction."_

"_I hope that doesn't hold true for you D. I see you. You're there. And real."_

"_As are you to me, K. For every eight hours of my every day."_

* * *

><p>Shizuru's campus was located on the West side, in Chelsea. Each day as she made her way to school, she always had a private giggle on how places had common names in different parts of the world. Chelsea – she had been there once in England as well. That place was also located to the west, west of London.<p>

Her love for the arts had led her to make the decision to cross the Atlantic to another continent. "_What better place to experience the vibrancy of the arts but in the most populous metropolitan in the world?_" She thought with a tinge of sarcasm. She had almost regretted the decision as she had longed for the idyllic countryside life that she led back in England.

In truth, the School of Visual Arts (SVA) was an entirely worthy venture, with its highly recognized Bachelor of Fine Arts degree. Much as she loathed the traffic conditions and lack of breathing space in Manhattan's streets, she found much peace and quiet joy along the corridors of the West Side building.

This day however, she found herself weaving between the city's ubiquitous yellow cabs and dashing cyclists, making her way to visit her friend and mentor at another campus instead. Midori was a family friend, from the Japanese side of Shizuru's parentage. She was a graduate student, specializing in Curatorial Studies at New York University's Institute of Fine Arts. Actually, it was Midori who had recommended Shizuru for that part-time job in the Metropolitan Museum of Arts. The IFA had affiliations with the museum, and for that, Shizuru was grateful. That job paid her bills after all.

Midori looked up from her examination of a jewel-encrusted dagger as Shizuru plodded into her office in a white halter-neck dress and flung herself into the chair opposite. She was quite accustomed to the younger girl's spontaneous visits.

"I hope you weren't planning to stab me with that." Shizuru directed her crimson gaze towards the artifact and quirked her lips.

Midori's eyes flashed with humour behind the large laboratory glasses.

"That would be such a waste of history, my dear Shizzy. This one here was used to stab Julius Caesar." At Shizuru's exaggerated gawking, Midori chuckled. "Just kidding. Look at its blunt edges! It can't even be used as a kitchen knife."

"Well, stick 'em with the pointy end and anybody can die from that. Speaking of which, what can you tell me about dying?"

Midori glanced curiously at the brunette, wrinkling her brow. "You're not having dark thoughts are you? Your mother would hunt me to the bowels of the earth if I let you become an angel well ahead of time. You were, theoretically, supposed to be under my watch."

"Har-har. Anyway, it's not me having the dark thoughts. My instructor is. Apparently, the theme of my current assignment is _Death_… Ooo… Happy topic." Shizuru gave a faint shudder.

Midori barked out a laugh. "It was Helene isn't it?" she chortled. "What a joke! She just got dumped by her boyfriend recently. Again I might add."

Shizuru twirled the ends of her brownish-blonde hair around her fingers. "And so what? My twice heartbroken instructor decided to wish death on the rest of her students by giving us such a morbid topic to work on?"

Midori shrugged as she carefully placed her artifact into a box and sealed it. She snapped the latex gloves off her hands. "The idea of death and afterlife did inspire many works of art, Shizzy. Keep your mind open."

"Well, I'm more of a sunlight, flowers and nature person, Dory." Midori cuffed Shizuru on the head as she rounded the table. The girl cringed and rubbed her forehead.

"Stop calling me that, or I won't help you in your assignment."

"Alright, alright, can't take a little teasing, Middy." Her full lips pouted. "So, what advice you got?"

Midori took off her glasses and re-tied her flaming red hair back into her messy ponytail. Shizuru rolled her eyes at her friend's futile effort to tame her hair.

"First," she began gravely as she pushed her MacBook in front of Shizuru. "Try Googling."

"You can't be serious…" Shizuru pulled a wounded look. Midori gave her a pat on the head.

"Sure, kid. Loads of stuff out there on the Internet that could be useful. Exercise a little creativity. You know, your imagination." Midori continued as she loaded a cardboard carton with rolls of paper and files. "I gotta go return these. Be back in a few."

"You're just trying to keep me occupied while you go fraternizing with the rest of the faculty." Shizuru grumbled good-naturedly as she dutifully pulled the laptop closer and invoked the search engine. She heard a distant growl of "I _heard_ that!" from the redhead, and she chuckled.

Not knowing where to start, she decided on keying in "_Death and artwork_" under the _Images_ category. After cycling through some random photographs of recently deceased celebrities, some interesting drawings and paintings actually came up, and she easily became engrossed.

One of Shizuru's strength was the ability to discern colours, hues and tones in an almost instinctual way. Her sensitivity towards that gave her a unique perspective to her visuals, almost as if her blood-red eyes, her most distinctive feature, blessed her with that uncanny ability that set her apart from her peers. Her idea of beauty existed in bold colours and strong strokes of the brush. When she was younger and saw a replica of Van Gogh's _The Starry Night_ painting, she was awestruck by it and whispered to her parents, "_That_ is exactly how the stars look like to me in the dark! The swirling skies, and stain-glass like lights."

Her parents were a bit worried for her at first, for Van Gogh had suffered from bipolar disorder, which was not even medically defined during his time. The toxicity of his unorthodox treatment made him acquire his "halo vision" which became his trademark in his artwork. To his perception, objects seemed sharper and brighter. Shizuru, on the other hand, after being dragged to the doctors by her concerned parents, was simply diagnosed with a mild case of Synesthesia. Apparently her sensory stimulations may lead to certain unexpected cognitive perceptions, hence the way she viewed the world may be quite different from others on occasions. For some people, names came in colours and music painted scenery. For Shizuru, she did subconsciously associate people's auras with different shades, but she had never given much thought about it. Like she would think of herself in lavender, and Midori in maroon. People used to ask her curiously if she saw white feathered wings on others, or halos around the crowns of their heads. She would laugh and tease that she saw mostly prong-tipped tails and horns, complete with pitchforks on some.

Fortunately for her, she learnt that her Synesthetic reaction only added flavor to her creations, and that Synesthetic artists weren't all that rare in the world. After knowing so much about Van Gogh, Shizuru, of course, had made it her personal mission to see the real McCoy of _The Starry Night_ displayed at the Museum of Modern Art shortly after her feet touched American soil.

Now, as she idly picked herself through various deviantART accounts, she stumbled onto an anonymous painting that took her breath away. The picture was titled _"Death becomes Her"_ and a small caption read, _"Why is it that we often learn the lessons of living, from the dead? Sometimes, death is peace, and the living is cast under its eternal shadows."_

In stark, basic colours, a young girl with a haunted expression was in the foreground, her viridian eyes a swirl to reflect her state of mind. Her long, dark hair whipped by an unseen wind was half-covering her downturned lips. In the background was an empty wooden chair, with a single white lily laid on top. The chair was slanted at an angle, almost as though its occupant was previously sitting there, gazing out the window at a desolate landscape consisting of rows upon rows of gravestones. What struck Shizuru was the left palm of the girl, at the bottom of the painting, seemed to press desperately against the canvas itself, as if the girl was about to leap out of her confinements into the real world.

_Who are you?_ Shizuru thought, entranced. She tried looking for the artist's name, but it was unavailable.

That night, Shizuru dreamt of the green-eyed girl with dark midnight blue hair, standing forlorn at a busy cross-junction. Shadows of people passed back and forth in a jerky manner, but the girl remained, staring at her from across the road, emerald eyes burning like green fire. Shizuru tried to open her mouth and call out, but there were no sounds. The girl blinked once, flipping her hair, and fell forwards slowly, into the path of oncoming traffic.

Shizuru woke up with a scream.

* * *

><p>Halfway across the globe, Natsuki shook herself out of her reverie as a car zoomed past her, blaring its horn, coming too close for comfort. She took half a step back as her consciousness slowly returned, the noise of the crowded street filtered into her ears. She was standing at Shibuya's scramble crossing.<p>

Warm hands touched her arm and she looked to the right where Mai was peering into her face.

"You alright there, Natsuki? I merely asked if you wanted to share an apartment with us, no need to be so shocked."

"Y-yeah. I-I don't know." Natsuki stuttered, quelling her feelings of unease.

Mai clucked her tongue. "Come, let's get you out of the sun." She said, as she pulled her friend along.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you, kind reviewers. Special thanks to **bubble duckie**, who was so sweet to leave a review for each chapter. As I have mentioned before, I am not quite sure where this story will take us. Hopefully you enjoy the ride while it goes, and do leave a review if you can, I love reading those.

I think I'm a bit too ambitious to manage two stories of Mai Hime at the same time ;-)

Later on, several Mai Hime characters will pop up. However, given the context that they are in a foreign country, I have adapted their names. Forgive me if this does not agree with you fans.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsuki's POV<strong>_

I've always known myself to be an average girl – with an average sort of looks, background, school grades and such. Sure, I was slightly more athletic than the nerd in the class, and I try to stay out of the radar of any of the school jocks. But yes, if anyone asks me what word I would use to describe myself? _Average_. _Heikin._ But no one has ever asked me that, which comes as no surprise. I don't exactly speak to a lot of people.

You see, my life would have been pretty average right up to the point when I was uprooted from my Western cultural environment and forcibly transplanted to Japan at a young age of twelve. And the events that followed… well, I don't really want to talk about it. Not now anyways. It's personal.

So here I am, in Tokyo, by all definitions a _gaijin_ or foreigner. Doesn't matter that my mother is a native Japanese. My dear father left me with my distinctive pair of green eyes. Which are the only things that remind me of him, every time I look in the mirror. This also explains why I cringe and scowl so much – it's a force of habit borne from shying away from my own reflections too often. I can almost blend myself in with the locals, given my pale skin and dark hair. However, said traitorous dark hair gives off a weird blue shimmer in the sunlight, hence declaring my identity crisis like a neon sign to the world.

Nevertheless, I attend middle and high school in Japan, I slurp my ramen like the best of them, indulge in video games, manga and anime, play my part of the _baka_ at school. So why is it that even now, when people talk to me, they look at my green eyes and start to enunciate their words slowly? And if I continue to stare at them coolly, said people will start to develop hand gestures that grow more exaggerated by the second, until they look like the swinging monkeys in my video games? So not only do people think I'm mute (_I've heard that a lot in school, just because I'm their stereotypical "lone wolf"_), now they think I'm dumb? Never mind the fact that I already picked up the Japanese language in my mother's womb, about the same time as you did, punk. That's why I really don't like to talk to people.

"I said, I'm so glad we're going to be in the same class _to-get-her_!" This same girl has been blocking my way for the past five minutes or so, and her voice has been getting louder and louder. I _reeeally_ do not like the attention it's drawing to us right now.

"I'm not deaf, I heard you the first time." I say in my fluent, flawless Japanese, as I attempt to maneuver past her.

"Oh." Is all that she manages to say, as I smirk and brush past. Bet she didn't see that coming. "I know that. I just wanted to see your reaction."

Now, _that_ had me stumbling a bit. I stop and give this girl my full attention. The girl, slightly shorter than me, gives me a bright smile so contagious that I feel the corner of my lips quirk up in response.

"Tokiha Mai, _hajime mashite, douzo yoroshiku_. Although theoretically, this is not the first time we have met. You were in all my classes in middle school, Natsuki-chan."

I consider this piece of information carefully, even as my hackles rise from the usage of the endearment. Looking her up and down, I manage to place the pretty, petite girl before me, with her dark bob of hair and twinkling hazel eyes. She used to sit at the front of the class, while I used to sit at the back. No wonder I don't really have an impression of her as I'm staring at her back most of the time.

"Ah, _kyuuchou desu ka_? What a coincidence." I say, remembering the outspoken class monitress who has a habit of looking out for "the weak". Myself excluded of course. I fidget impatiently with my short skirt. I will be lying if I say I don't have a problem with authoritative figures. So every other sentence I say to them will be intentional conversation killers.

This girl, however, doesn't seem to have a problem with delinquents, resident ice princesses, lone wolves or rabid loonies. She links her arm through mine as we walk to the school gates.

"I tried to catch you after school yesterday, but you were off on your bicycle in a hurry." Tokiha says, in a half-chiding tone.

"_Arubaito._" I reply and shrug in a non-apologetic manner. I always have the excuse of a plethora of part-time jobs for my constant disappearances, so that I don't have to take part in the endless after-school activities that seem so much a part of the culture here. In truth, I need the money as I'm almost an orphan, thanks to the aforementioned events in my life that I don't wish to talk about at the moment. If this girl insists on sticking to me like a leech, at least I don't have to make her too comfortable.

The girl pretends to frown, and gives up, flashing another of her contagious smiles. I feel my heart melting a bit. She is trying to be nice after all. "Don't worry Natsuki. We girls shall stick together and brave the perils of high school. It'll be over before you know it."

That, as they say, is that. I watch this girl brave the wintry charisma of my persona all through high school, watch as the anime craze of Harajuku fashion catch on and she dye her hair a fiery orange after graduation and take to wearing purple contact lenses. This is my first encounter with my best friend, Mai.

- Excerpt from _Vanilla_ _Monogatari_, author _Duran._ Published in 2009, from a cellular novel in _Maho no i-rando_ mobile website

* * *

><p>Natsuki looked up from the distant rumble of thunder.<p>

_Why does it always rain when I'm here, _she thought.

She pulled her baseball cap lower over her face as she stood up. She could never get used to this sterile place. The faint smell of bleaching agent that always lingered in the air, the muted sounds of the television in the far-off corner that nobody watched, the controlled, hushed voices of the attendants as they tended to their daily tasks. Time seemed to trickle to a stop here, like it was of no relevance. Like the inhabitants of this place no longer required it.

Faint droplets hit the window pane, and Natsuki watched as they ran into each other, making larger rivulets of water that slid down. A silver mirror of reflection of herself.

A hand grasped her arm weakly, and Natsuki found herself looking down and smiling warmly.

"You are going so soon, Natsuki?"

"It's raining, _kaa-san_. I need to go."

"But you just came…" the voice pleaded.

Natsuki's smile turned brittle at the corners. "I was here hours ago, _kaa-san_. I have somewhere else to be."

"Oh, my precious girl. You don't believe them, do you?"

"No, _kaa-san_." She said dutifully. "And, you need to rest."

"I knew it. He wouldn't leave us like that. You would be back home for dinner, child?"

Natsuki tucked her curtain of hair behind one ear as she bent down and kissed the woman on the forehead.

"Yes, mother. _Itte kimasu._ I'll be back soon."

* * *

><p>Shizuru tapped her pencil rhythmically against her blank sketchbook as the lecturer droned on about the finer techniques of charcoal shading. She felt a sharp nudge in her ribs, and she turned with a mock expression of astonishment at the audacity of her neighbour.<p>

"Quit doing that, Shizzy. You're getting on my nerves." The blond murmured out of the corner of her lips.

"Do what? I'm not doing anything." Shizuru feigned innocence and whispered back.

The blonde girl stretched over and snatched the offending pencil out of Shizuru's grasp.

"THAT…" Her friend growled, her voice raised louder than the lecturer's momentarily. Heads turned to look in their direction, and Shizuru was finding it hard to maintain a straight face.

"Armitage, do you have a question?" The lecturer questioned.

The blond cursed colourfully under her breath, before answering in a normal tone, "No sir, I'm just marveling at the different ways of shading."

The lecturer beamed and continued with his demonstration. Armitage turned to Shizuru and hissed, "I swear, one day I'm gonna stab you with this pencil and give you lead poisoning."

Shizuru finally let out the giggle that she was holding in. "You're just easy to tease, Emmy." Then she let out a dreamy sigh as she took back her pencil. "I don't know why, I keep thinking about that piece of art that I saw the other day. Like it's calling out to me, you know?"

Armitage looked at her friend quizzically. "Which one? You mean the morbid one with gravestones that you showed us the other day?"

"Yeah… and of all details, you only remembered the gravestones." Shizuru answered drolly.

Armitage shrugged. "I'm not the one obsessing over the painting, Shizzy." She pointed out. Both of them were no longer paying attention to the lesson as their heads leaned closer together in discussion. "Have you found anything on the artist yet?"

Shizuru frowned. "That's the problem. I dropped a message to the user of the deviantART account. The user has no idea too. He only came across it at a local exhibition and took a photo of it, together with the caption, on his handphone. The name of the artist completely slipped his mind."

"Wow, that's such a dead-end clue. Looks like you'd never find out, Shizzy." Armitage sympathized.

Shizuru was doodling absent-mindedly on her sketchpad, producing a miniature replica of the artwork that had been haunting her mind. Armitage glanced over and ogled at the perfect details that seemed to flow out from her slender fingers. Her friend's talents were quite astounding sometimes.

"Do you think Chrysant can help to trace?" Shizuru asked hopefully.

"Chris? She's a computer expert, not an art forensic scientist." Armitage looked doubtful. "But I think she'd be happy to help out in whatever way she can." She glanced at the brunette next to her, who was already lost in her own thoughts. She smiled and shook her head. Shizuru could be so stubborn and persistent when something caught her fancy.

After lessons, Armitage and Shizuru made their way to the library where Chrysant was most likely to be found. Sure enough, the bespectacled girl with reddish-brown hair was sitting in a quiet corner with her laptop and some reference books. She looked up only when the two girls slid into the chairs next to hers.

"Hey, what's up ladies?" Chrysant smiled. "To what do I owe the pleasure of such a surprise visit?"

"Well, we wouldn't have to corner you in the library if you'd only turn your handphone on, Chris." Armitage grumbled while she flipped her chair backwards and straddled it, fixing Chrysant with a bored expression.

"Libraries are meant to be a quiet place, Em." Chrysant countered. "Besides, you always know where to find me."

Shizuru grinned at their antics. "It's a wonderful day outside, Chris. Come, let's take a walk and I'll explain as we go." Chrysant nodded, closing her laptop and getting up.

The three friends made their way out to the park outside as Shizuru explained how she came across the artpiece. Chrysant nodded attentively and asked the occasional questions.

"So… what happens when you do find out the artist's name, Shiz?" Chrysant questioned. They were lazing about under the shade of an elm tree, enjoying the late afternoon sun.

Shizuru leaned her weight back on her elbows as she gazed at the clouds rolling past. "That's actually a very good question. I hadn't thought about that."

Chrysant flipped open the lid of her laptop, while Armitage looked over at their friend. "That's completely crazy, Shizzy." The blonde nodded empathetically. "You're like chasing after shadows if you don't know what you're gonna do after that. What's the point? You have enough of your life going on, as it is…. You know, like paying more attention to that pretty boy Reito of yours." The blonde waggled her eyebrows.

Shizuru gave a faint grunt and waved dismissively. "Reito is too busy for me nowadays." Scooting closer to Chrysant, she took a peek at the screen. The studious girl had opened up the picture that Shizuru had sent her, and was scrutinizing it with a look of concentration on her face. Turning back to Armitage, Shizuru shrugged. "It's not that I have any plan in mind. I'm just curious at this stage, what the artist could be thinking when he or she drew this. You know, I could draw some inspiration from it."

The blonde crossed her arms in disbelief. "It could be just any old man who doesn't like to be faced with the prospects of dying, Shizuru. Nothing more."

"Or," Shizuru lifted her finger up to make her point. "It could be someone who has seen so much death around him or her, and is crying out for help."

"What a load of bull!" Armitage scoffed and lifted her chin. "And even if you're right, you're in no position to interfere or try and save the person."

"True, true." The tawny-haired girl gave a bob of her head. "I'm just curious, Em. It's just a piece of mystery that won't get out of my mind. It's like…" She twirled her finger in tiny circles in the air. "… some kind of psychic connection."

Armitage gave a dramatic roll of her eyes, to which Shizuru took offense to and immediately pounced on her. "Guys…" Chrysant interjected, amused. Shizuru looked up expectantly from her choke hold on Armitage, the blonde waving her arms about exaggeratedly in mock surrender.

"You may want to take a look at this." Chrysant turned her laptop around to display the screen to her two friends. She switched her position so that the three of them were looking at the screen together.

"What you see here…" She tapped a few keys. "… is the full picture that Shiz sent to me."

Two heads bobbed up and down in agreement.

"Then," the short haired girl's fingers flew quickly over the keyboard, issuing a series of commands to her customized image software. "I was scanning the picture for any distinct pixels. Like maybe a signature or something. There were none."

Twin breaths of disappointment. "I told you, Shizzy. Even though Chrysant's good, there's a limit to her computing mojo. You can't have her chasing phantoms like you."

Chrysant glanced at Shizuru's crestfallen face and gave a small smile. "But…" she continued, and Shizuru's ears seemed to perk up. "I ran an imaging filter across it to pick out any wordings or letters."

On the screen, several points were identified with crosshairs. Each of these points flashed and zoomed in on various parts of the portraits. These were then segregated into smaller thumbnails to the right of the software tool. The green swirls of the girl's eyes, a section of the gravestone, the pendant that the girl was wearing. The thumbnails rearranged to form letters, five in total.

"A-N-D-U-R…" Shizuru read off the screen slowly, repeating the letters to try and make sense of it. "What is it? Some kinda cipher? Palindrome? '_AND U R_'? That's the question I wanna ask the artist!" Shizuru pouted.

Chrysant giggled. "It could be some kind of anagram, Shiz. I'll need some time to find out."

Shizuru, like a dog to a bone, refused to give up. "Anagram? You mean if I rearranged the letters, it's supposed to mean something?"

Chrysant propped the laptop back onto her lap. "That's anyone's guess. Might not lead to anything. But it's strange, why plant letters in the painting, unless the artist wants to be found?"

Shizuru was still mumbling to herself, trying different combinations of the letters to form a word. Then, suddenly, out of her mind's eye, she saw it. The word glowed out to her, like how she was aware of the auras of people. A midnight blue, comforting glow.

"_Duran._" She whispered the singular word.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Apologies for the slow updates. Life has been busy again, and yes, I know I'm neglecting two of my other unfinished fics. I'll get round to that...

First of all, thank you so much for the reviews, story alerts, etc. Somehow, this fic is endearing to me, and I hope to have your continued support :)

This chapter is inspired by my colleague's analogy of his job and a burning lantern. Don't ask. Anyway, yes, so it's more or less dedicated to him. Here's to you, GT, although you'll never read this. To our constant uphill battles and sometimes we must learn when to throw in the towel to allow better things into our lives.

As a side-note, there was a period of time that the Japanese use their cell phones for almost anything (way before iPhone came around). It led to alot of society phenomena like being bankrupt from the high cost of phone bills, or getting whole novels published from "fanfiction" such as _Koizora_ (made into a movie).

Reviews welcomed and appreciated.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it." Armitage said as the three of them walked down the asphalt street, bathed in the golden radiance of the setting sun. "How do you know that's the correct word? And what does it mean anyway?"<p>

Shizuru walked a few paces ahead, the sunlight setting her tawny curls alight in a reddish and copper glow. With her face in profile, and her slender figure silhouetted against her light pink ruffle dress, she appeared every bit the breathtaking angel who had descended upon the earth.

"It does seem a little odd," she drawled. "The only connection I can make is to my favourite band, back when I was growing up in England."

Armitage squinted at her. "Again, I would have to repeat myself and say 'huh?'"

Chrysant smiled at her clueless friend. "If I were to hazard a guess, your favourite band was _Duran Duran_?"

Shizuru snapped her fingers in delight. "Bingo, Chris! See? Even Chrysant has heard of them. Where were you, Armitage?"

"Not born yet?" Armitage supplied helpfully with a shrug.

"Naaaawww…" Shizuru exclaimed mockingly, in a very American accent, causing Chrysant to giggle at the side. She then reverted to her usual British accent. "You haven't heard of the song _Come Undone_?" Armitage gave a firm shake of her head. "How about _Ordinary World_?"

"How about _Jimmy Ate World_," grumbled Armitage.

"She means _Jimmy Eat World_," Chrysant corrected gently.

"It's not even grammatically correct and you know it!" Armitage declared hotly. Chrysant shared an amused look with Shizuru.

"Back to the topic, ladies?" Shizuru interjected with a laugh. "_Duran_ doesn't mean a thing unless it's with reference to the band. Somehow or rather, I do find the name very familiar, and I'm not entirely sure it's to do with music."

After a few moments of companionable silence, where the only sounds were the echoes of their footsteps, Shizuru decided to drop the topic for now. She would ponder about it later, maybe even discuss it with Reito. "Enough mysteries for the day, it's making me hungry. Ice-cream, anyone?"

"If you're paying, I'm not objecting, Shizzy." Armitage replied. "Although shouldn't you be eating a proper meal right about now?"

"I'm meeting Reito later for dinner." Shizuru smiled apologetically. "He tends to work late, so I thought I'd better grab something light now."

Chrysant glanced at Shizuru shrewdly. "Say, Shiz. You doing alright with Reito?"

Shizuru's smile remained in place. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Chrysant held her friend's gaze for a fraction longer, before she took off her glasses to wipe them with the tail-end of her shirt. "Nothing. You seem to be spending less and less time with him, when the two of you used to be inseparable. If I didn't know better, I would've thought you guys were going through a rough patch."

Shizuru pursed her lips, her brows furrowing slightly. Yet, she skipped forward a little, and with her hands clasped behind her, she said, "Let me tell you girls a little story from my past."

Streetlamps were starting to light up with a buzz as the sky got darker. The three of them lingered leisurely at a street corner.

"My mom used to bring me to the beach in summer, when dad was busy with his work." Shizuru began, leaning herself against a lamp post. "I can't remember how old I was then. Four, five maybe? But I do recall that I was quite good at building sandcastles. I would arm myself with a shovel, a pail of water, and an empty pail for the sand, and I could occupy myself for a very long time. Maybe that's why mom liked to take me there, she didn't have to spend a lot of attention watching me, and she could catch up with her friends at the bench some distance away."

Shizuru gave a warm smile as she recalled those carefree days. "Her friends would also bring along their children, but I never really got along with them. They would have their dollhouses and playsets and fancy toys, playing pretend when they could have enjoyed the sun, sea and the sand. What's the point of going to the beach anyway, when you're just doing the same things you could've done at home?"

"I think a small part of me was jealous of them." Armitage gave her a disbelieving "_Really_?" look. Shizuru laughed. "It's true! They have these wondrous figurines of princes and princesses. The princes would always be gallant and handsome in shining armour or tuxedo suits, the princesses in pretty dresses and perfect tiaras to die for."

"So one day, I decided that I would become a princess myself, and build a magnificent castle so that my prince can come along and save me." Shizuru gave her signature pout while she pondered. "Now when I think about it, of course it didn't make a lot of sense. Why do I need to be saved from a castle? And why would I need a prince to do that, just so he can put me in another castle?"

Armitage sniggered. "Looks like you haven't been very practical since young."

"Aw, shut it, Em. Anyway, that day, I made up my mind and got to work, building my most impressive piece of sandcastle. I toiled and toiled meticulously, dumping pails and pails of hardened sand around me. Each block of sand piled up, until they reached my tiny shoulders, and I was so proud. I looked out from my 'fortress', and realized that none of the children were paying any attention to me. So I became more determined, digging and shoveling sand out, to make my castle higher."

"And she gives a new definition to '_digging your own grave',_" Armitage whispered to Chrysant, who nodded indulgently.

"Yes, you are right, Armitage." Shizuru added. "Before I knew it, I had dug quite a deep hole for my little self, and the walls of sand surrounding me seemed to want to crumble down on me any moment. I was afraid, but I refused to cry. So I just stooped down and waited."

"I don't think you were in any mortal danger, Shiz. Unless a tidal wave came over and swept you out," Chrysant pointed out.

"If only I knew then, what I know now." Shizuru replied wryly. "So there I was, in the little trench that I had dug out for myself, praying for my prince to come along. Until I could hear my mom hollering in the distance, '_What on earth are you doing, Shizuru-chan? It's dangerous, get out of there this minute!_'"

"I thought about it. If I were to scramble out, I would destroy my own creation. The sandcastle would have been trampled, and maybe I would be buried along with it. Why should I? I was rather proud of it, the other kids didn't have it. So I said, '_No, I don't want to, and you can't make me! This is MY castle, and I'm waiting for MY prince.'_"

"Ooh… Mama Viola must be very annoyed." Armitage said.

Shizuru nodded. "She kept screaming '_Shi-zu-ru! Get out this minute!'_ And I kept saying '_No, I don't want to.'_ '_Get out, get out, get out._' '_No, no, no._' It must have been a strange sight, this young mother sitting at the bench, shouting at her errant kid stuck in a hole a distance away. One wonders why she doesn't just go over and pick me up. But you don't know my mother. She firmly believes you reap what you sow, and you have to unravel the knots that you tied."

Shizuru gave a sigh. "And you know what got me out in the end? My mom said, '_If you come out from that hole, I'll buy you a castle!'_ The kids around her must've been shocked. Now, that got me thinking. Does the castle come with a prince? How big is the castle? Will I trump those kids with a castle? In my little girl's mind, that offer was a really sweet deal. So I said, '_Okay. You promise, mom?_' And she said, '_Yes, yes, I'll buy you a castle.'_ With that promise, I don't know how I did it, but I got myself out of that hole. I remember looking back down at my ruined sandcastle, now just an ordinary looking pile of sand, and feeling a tinge of regret. Then, as soon as that thought came, it was gone. I was already distracted with rampant imagination of my replacement castle."

Shizuru glanced up at the sky, the pink and orange layers of twilight fast fading into the horizon.

"I can't remember what I got for my replacement castle. Or whether it came with a prince. It must've not been that important or significant. All I recall now, is that I'm not a princess, and I don't need a prince to come and save me. Life is not a fairytale like that." She pushed herself off from her leaning position. "Come, let's go. Enough chit-chat."

Shizuru started down the path, a cloak of melancholy around her. Armitage raised an eyebrow at Chrysant. "Her point?"

Chrysant looped an arm around Armitage's, dragging her forward after Shizuru. "We were talking about Reito before this, right? Go figure."

* * *

><p>As the sun was setting across America, Natsuki just woke up to the start of a new day. Since graduating high school, her days fell into a sort of routine. She would visit with her mother, catch up with friends and work for her living as a car mechanic in the suburban area of Tokyo. Her routine would shuffle in chronological order, depending on which shift she took up at the garage. If she had extra time, she would help out at Mai's yakitori shack in Shinjuku, in exchange for a delicious home-cooked meal with the Tokiha family. She would never admit it, but sitting amongst the rowdy Tokiha clan, she felt the warmth of kinship. It was a priceless substitute for the cold and empty room that she always had to return to at night. Watching Mai bicker endlessly with her brother Takumi whilst her parents toss up a good meal in the kitchen, Natsuki had a glimpse of what her own family would have been like in America.<p>

When Mai suggested that she move into an apartment with her and other friends, Natsuki was torn. On the one hand, Natsuki was sick to death with the sense of loneliness and alienation that followed her like a shadow. On the other hand, she had too many secrets and plans that would be at risk if she were to share her life with others. She told Mai she would think about it, but she honestly did not know if she would ever be ready with an answer.

She arrived earlier than expected at the asylum. The place was deathly quiet, most of its inhabitants still deep in slumber. She checked her watch. She had fifteen minutes more before the appointment with the doctor. Taking off her shoes at the front porch, she stepped barefooted into the foyer.

"_Shitsureishimasu. Ojamashimashita._" She excused herself quietly to no one in particular. One of the attendants stepped out from the kitchen down the corridor, carrying a tray of milk. Natsuki instinctively bobbed her head low in a bow of greeting.

"Natsuki-chan, _ohayo!_" The middle-aged woman smiled kindly. "Have you had your breakfast?"

Natsuki smiled back shyly. "Hai, thanks for asking."

"Always so polite!" The older woman cooed delightedly. Then she tipped her head towards a closed door. "If you're looking for doctor Nakamura, you can just go in. He's ready to see you."

Natsuki nodded. "Thank you, Kita obachan. Don't let me keep you from your morning duties." The other woman shook her head as she disappeared back into the kitchen. "It's no bother, Natsuki-chan. You know where to find me."

Natsuki stood in front of the dark rosewood door. The metal plate on the door read simply "Nakamura". She wiped her clammy hand on the rough fabric of her jeans before rapping the door smartly. She waited for the gruff voice answering "Come in!" before she turned the gold doorknob.

Doctor Nakamura stood in front of his cabinets, a reference book in hand. Tall and broad shouldered, the good doctor looked less out of place if he were out there working the fields rather than taking up most of the space in this tiny office. Textbooks and reference materials made haphazard piles on every available flat surface area, contributing to the natural musty scent of old books in the air. Natsuki let out a small sneeze from the dust motes floating lazily around. Doctor Nakamura looked up and adjusted his thick rimmed glasses, which Natsuki noted was repaired clumsily with a piece of tape wrapped around the central bridge.

The doctor waved her into a wooden chair next to the table while he carried his book back to his leather seat opposite her. Running a hand through his short hair streaked with silver, he grinned and said, "Sorry for the mess, Nat-chan. I'll try to clean this up the next time you come around."

Natsuki waved her hand, more in an effort to disperse the dusty air than to reassure the doctor. "Don't worry about it, my room is in the same condition."

The doctor's grin faded and his thick brows pulled down into a frown as he worried over the young girl's living conditions. Putting down his book and rubbing a thoughtful hand across the grey stubbles on his cheek, he pinned Natsuki with a grandfatherly stare. "Nat-chan, it's not safe for a girl your age to be living by yourself. Previously you were staying in the high school dormitory, so it's alright. But now, we all worry for you. Are you taking good care of yourself?"

"Nakamura sensei, I appreciate your concern. I'm old enough to take care of myself," Natsuki replied with a gentle smile. "Besides, you didn't call me over just to chat about my living conditions?"

Nakamura's expression turned grim. He folded his large hands under his chin and leaned his weight on his elbows. Shifting forward, he said, "Yes, you're right, Nat-chan. It's about your mother."

Natsuki focused her gaze on a piece of stray thread at the hem of her shirt. Her fingers played with it restlessly as she waited.

"Lately, she is getting less responsive to external stimulants, lapsing into her catatonia more frequently." He looked away sadly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "She's not going to get better here, Nat-chan. You need to take her back."

Natsuki jerked her head up. "Sensei! You're throwing us out?"

The doctor slammed his fist on the table, making her jump. "Of course not! What kind of heartless animals do you think we are?" Seeing Natsuki's agitation, he gentled his tone. "I've watched you grow up, Nat-chan. All of us did. You're practically family to us."

"Then why, sensei?"Natsuki asked, the trembling of her fingers as she brushed her dark fringe from her eyes belied her calm tone.

Nakamura shook his head. "_Sumimasen_,I have not been clear and caused you unnecessary grief. Forgive this old doctor, Natsuki. I meant back, as in back to America. She's lost something back there, maybe she needs to find it back. She will certainly not find anything here."

It was Natsuki's turn to shake her head. "But this is her hometown, sensei. Whatever we left behind, is probably her nightmare."

"I don't think you believe that, truly." The doctor said, while looking earnestly into the young girl's emerald eyes. "Yes, tragic things have happened there, but I believe there's more to it. It's been years, Nat-chan. From my professional view as a doctor, her time stopped there. In America." His forefinger tapped on the wooden desk for emphasis.

Natsuki continued to shake her head, whether in denial or disagreement, the doctor could not tell. "You don't know what happened back there, sensei. I won't risk aggravating her situation by making her walk down memory lane."

"It's not about the money, is it? The novel you wrote on your handphone, the one that got published, it should be enough to buy air tickets. The rest of us should be able to contribute…"

Natsuki reached across the table and held on to his hand. "No, no, _chigau_, sensei. It's not the money, although it's just part of it. I'm not ready yet, neither is she."

Natsuki looked pensive, as she stood up to leave. "Give us some time, sensei. I need to think about what you said. I need to plan. There's just a lot to do."

Doctor Nakamura stood up as well, striding around the table to give Natsuki a bear hug. "Take your time, Nat-chan. I'm sorry if I've upset you. I just think it would be better if you at least make a trip back, and see if it'll do any good. I'm afraid I'm not doing her any good here."

Natsuki's voice was muffled against his doctor's coat. "No, sensei, you have done so much more for us already. _Arigatou,_ sensei."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Another short update. Sorry, I'm not a very good writer, huh, Lol... Anyway, you have **zeitgeistx** to thank for this one. I was about to give up due to other things in RL, and she was very encouraging. Thank you ZX.

Thank you all reviewers again. You are very nice. I think this chapter will be a bit difficult if you cannot visualize the art pieces, so I would encourage people to google _ukiyo-e_ or anything to do with the Kiyohime painting. Japanese style painting is very distinct in its bold colours, exaggerated facial expressions, and landscape of mountains, waves and trees. Think the pattern of kimonos I guess.

And once again, I have to apologize if some of you are confused on the chronology of events. The first chapter was after Shizuru and Natsuki made contact. The second chapter onwards was retracing the beginnings of how it happened.

Feedback, as usual, is welcomed. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>I can no longer hear the words that you're saying<br>Your heart is closed, or I'm not listening  
>The whisper of your lips, the ghost of your touch<br>The shape of black emptiness, occupying my heart_

_Natsuki…_

* * *

><p>Shizuru stood in stark contrast to the whitewashed walls, the train of her gown spilling like liquid gold onto the polished parquet floor. The dress shimmered across her body like a second skin, held by ribbons of sheer, cream chiffon knotted loosely at the nape of her neck. The fine bones of her shoulders and back were exposed, pale skin radiant with youth. This evening, her luxuriant dark blonde hair was twisted into a neat bun, wavy fringes cascading down to frame her heart-shaped face. Slender fingers wrapped around a flute of champagne, while her other hand made the occasional jingling sounds of gold bangles as she moved from painting to painting.<p>

Reito stood by the side observing his girlfriend, like appraising a piece of artwork. Waiters wove around silently with silver trays of hors d'oeuvres, from which he snagged a delectable piece of canapé and crunched it in his mouth. Smoothing his hands across the torso of his tuxedo suit, he finally stepped forward next to Shizuru. Sensing his approach, Shizuru tilted her head to the side and gave him a smile.

"About time you got here. I was starting to get bored."

Reito chuckled. "You look exquisite tonight, my dear. And I thought you should feel very much at home with all these paintings."

Shizuru hooked her free arm around his elbow. "Sometimes I feel that you only spend time with me at such social events, Reito. Am I only a pretty wallflower by your side?"

Despite the teasing, light tone, Reito's handsome features darkened for a moment, before the fleeting expression was replaced by a well practiced smile. "I think the term wallflower does you great injustice, Shiz. Besides, I thought you might enjoy all these art exhibitions."

Ruby eyes looked up at him from beneath long lashes. "Of course I do. I'm merely pulling your leg. Now, what's the theme of this one again?"

Reito reached into the breast pocket of his suit jacket to retrieve the embossed invitation card. Flipping it open, he scanned the words quickly. "I believe it says _Surrealism_ here. Whatever that means. Sorry, Shiz, I'm still not very well tuned to the arts scene." He shrugged and slid the card back into his jacket.

"That's why you need me around to show you what you're missing." Shizuru tugged on his elbow so that they were pacing down the corridor, with spotlights placed strategically to light up the art pieces. "Surrealism visual arts often feature elements that defy the universal laws that govern the world we live in, challenging the audience's rational thinking, so to speak. I'm not sure if that's what this exhibition is trying to achieve, or perhaps the organizer is trying to be cheeky about it."

Reito stopped in front of a photograph of a man sitting at his writing desk, which was a normal every day scene, except for the fact that everything in the room was upside down. "Right. Are you sure this is not a display of technology improvements?"

Shizuru bent a little to peer at the caption. "Well, it says here that the image is not digitally doctored. Look, the tie that the man is wearing is flipped downwards, showing the pull of gravity, does it not?" She straightened to catch a slight grimace on Reito's face. She hid her smile by sipping on her champagne.

"Now, here's something out of place." She said as they paused in front of a colourful Japanese styled painting. "The _Ukiyo-e_ woodblock printing of Japanese culture in the nineteenth century. _Ukiyo-e_ literally means paintings of a floating world, to capture the concept of evanescence of life. It's a Japanese art form in bold colours, either on landscape, scenes or a subject. Theoretically, it has nothing to do with _Surrealism_, although the paintings are rather surreal."

Shizuru stood fascinated, reading the background of the painting from Tsukioka Yoshitoshi. _Kiyohime Emerging from the Hidaka River_ was the name of the painting, from the series _Wa Kan Hyaku Monogatari_ (one hundred ghost stories of China and Japan).

"Oh look, Reito." She exclaimed excitedly. "This one depicts a lady called _Kiyohime_ who turned into a serpent because her lover abandoned her. Although he hid under a temple bell, she eventually tracked him down and killed him with a ball of fire."

"Wonderful. It's so heartening to know that different cultures have the same concept of _hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_." Reito commented dryly.

"Simply intriguing! You'd best remember that, Reito," Shizuru winked sinisterly, giving Reito a mental image of a viper with blood-red eyes. He shuddered involuntarily.

"Mr. Kanzaki, over here." A bespectacled man called out from across the room. Reito's face lit up at being saved from the tedium of looking at art pieces.

"I believe my presence is required, darling." Reito said with a dramatic sigh. Shizuru rolled her eyes and continued perusing the _Kiyohime_ art piece, waving her hand at him.

"Run along, Mr. Aide to the Foreign Embassy. I'll be fine by myself." Reito was already walking away before she finished her sentence. Shizuru turned her attention back to the exhibition, while checking her handphone for messages. Chrysant was supposed to get back to her if she managed to find a contact for the elusive _Duran_. The search was made even more difficult due to the actual English band _Duran Duran_ popping up in all of the search statistics.

Chrysant had left a message: _Check out this livejournal link_.

Shizuru could feel her heart beat faster at the remote prospect of finding her target. The tingling in her fingers, the strange intuition that she was on the right track compelled her to click on the link that Chrysant sent. It was a livejournal profile of a certain author going by the user name of _DuranGirl_, and the site was in a mixture of English and Japanese.

Scanning quickly, she noted that the author had one story in the account going by _Vanilla Monogatari_. What spiked her interest though, was the unmistakable profile picture, a cropped version of swirling green eyes.

"Gotcha. Chrysant, you're a genius." She muttered to herself, fingers tapping a message out quickly to thank her friend. Then she stared at the webpage she was on, and pondered. How should she approach this _DuranGirl_? "_Hey, I was staggered by your artwork and would like to know you better?_" That sounded so cliché.

In the end, she settled for sending a simple email based on the contact given in the profile page. "Hi, I am from America, and I came across a painting called _Death Becomes Her._ Are you the artist for that?" Shizuru murmured to herself as she typed out the message. "There. Now how should I sign off…" She looked about her, and grinned gleefully. "_Kiyohime._"

Just as she finished the message and clicked on the Send button, there was a commotion down the corridor. She lifted her head curiously towards the cacophony of trays clattering to the floor, and loud protests from both men and women. Her garnet eyes widened in shock as a silver-blue streak of fur bounded through the throng of people, charging straight for her. Despite the warning shouts from other people, Shizuru could do little other than brace herself for impact as she clutched her hand over her thundering heart.

The furry projectile came to an abrupt halt in front of her, brown intelligent eyes regarding her silently.

"Oh my." Shizuru breathed out, feeling like her knees might give way any minute. It turned out that the intruder was a magnificent looking wolfdog, with a silver collar around its neck. The dog snorted through its muzzle and shifted its paws restlessly.

"Do you know me, _mon ami_?" She asked the dog in amusement.

The dog gave a resounding woof that had other people staggering back in fright.

"Hmm…" Shizuru decided to humour the animal. "Your aura's a familiar shade of midnight blue. Nice colour your bark… oh… my… god..."

Shizuru lifted a trembling hand to her forehead, fingers digging into her temple. Midnight blue… midnight blue… she knew this shade of colour. But where? How? An image came unbidden to her mind, that of a little girl with a curtain of dark hair, cradling a small puppy.

"_Duran…?_" She whispered.

The dog thumped its tail happily on the ground and gave another loud bark. It then attempted to stand on its hind legs to lick Shizuru's face.

"_Arty! ! _No, sit!" An angelic looking young girl with blond hair and light blue eyes pushed her way past the crowd of onlookers, with two security guards right on her tail.

"Miss, you can't bring pets into the exhibit." One of the guards said sternly and tried to grab her arm, but she twisted it away. The wolfdog bounded back to its master and growled menacingly at the guards, baring its fangs. The girl then bent down and tugged at the dog's collar, clipping a leash onto it.

"I'm sorry, I really am sorry!" She exclaimed, flustered. She turned to look at Shizuru. "I'm really sorry, Miss. Arty didn't mean it. I don't know why he ran. He would never hurt anybody."

Shizuru stepped forward, laying a reassuring hand on the young girl's shoulder. "No harm done, young lady. Let's get your dog outside first."

She held the hand of the young girl in an amiable manner, and waved for the guards and onlookers to make way. The guards shrugged and led the way to the exits.

"What's your name, little girl?" Shizuru asked gently.

"Alyssa. Alyssa Searrs, ma'am." The girl answered, bobbing her head up and down. "This here, is _Artemis_." She tugged at the dog leash. The wolfdog gave an answering bark.

"So _Artemis_ is your name, is it?" Shizuru eyed the dog. "My name is Shizuru Viola. Please call me Shiz, not ma'am. That sounds so old."

As they neared the exits, a tall girl with cyan hair hurried over. "Alyssa, are you alright?" Alyssa nodded her head meekly. "Sorry to make you worried, Miyu. Arty was bothering this nice lady here. Miss Viola."

"Call me Shiz." Shizuru said emphatically.

The taller girl called Miyu just glared at her, before pulling Alyssa away to a waiting car by the sidewalk. Alyssa made an apologetic face and called out, "Thank you Shiz! But I gotta go!"

Shizuru gave a cheerful wave as Alyssa and Artemis were bundled into the car. Miyu got into the driver's seat and proceeded to maneuver the car out of the parking lot.

"Nice to know you too, Miyu." Shizuru muttered mirthfully under her breath. She turned to see Reito ambling down the stairs towards her.

"Everything alright there?" He asked as he watched the dark vehicle turn a corner down the street. "That was Alyssa Searrs wasn't it?"

"You know her?" Shizuru asked, as she took Reito's proffered head and climbed up the steps in her high heels. "Nice girl, polite manners and all. Can't say the same about her friend."

"Miyu Greer? She's her half-sister." Shizuru raised her brows. "Alyssa Searrs is the heir to Searrs Foundation." At Shizuru's questioning look, Reito chuckled and elaborated. "This art event is organized by Searrs Foundation for a charity cause, Shizuru."

"Oh." Was all that she managed. She had not expected the young girl to be the rich heiress of such a large organization. Her mind wandered back to the recent events. Now it really didn't make sense to her for the wolfdog _Artemis_ to look so familiar.

Her phone vibrated with an incoming email alert and she absent-mindedly fumbled around in her purse to check. Her eyes widened at the unexpected incoming message.

"_Hello Kiyohime. I am pleasantly surprised to see that my painting has reached other parts of the world like America. Would love to hear from you. Regards, Duran."_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **And the muse got kidnapped by the angst... These days I wake up forgetting what I wanted to say...

Thank you reviewers, for still taking an interest in the story. Especially the anonymous reviewers, I'm sorry I won't be able to reply you all personally, but thank you all the same.

Somehow, this chapter is influenced by the song NightmaRe by SNoW. Go google it, I love that song! And if you find it familiar, yep, you heard it as the opening theme for _Jigoku Shoujo_ (Hell Girl). Don't you just love her classic line, "_Ippen shinde miru?_" (Do you want to try dying once?) I know I used that line on a couple of my friends, complete with the death glare, lol.

www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=KEOV7pfjUZg

Enjoy, and if you're confused by the story, feel free to ask! Since the muse got kidnapped, I may take a while to retrieve her. :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>NightmaRe by SNoW<strong>_

今何時か教えて、夢といって抱きしめて  
>止まりかけたあたしの心を動かして<br>お願い  
>隣に あなたはいる<br>たぶん 違う夢をみて

Tell me what time it is now. Say it's a dream. Embrace me  
>Move my heart that has stopped<br>Please  
>You're right next to me<br>Probably dreaming a different dream

あなたを思う、こんなに思う  
>そんなあたしを夢に見つけたの<br>もっと知りたい、もっと知りたい  
>あなたのことをもっともっと知りたい<p>

I think of you, think of you so much  
>I found that I am that kind of person in that dream<br>I want to know more, I want to know more  
>I want to know more, more about you<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Natsuki's POV<strong>

In this day and age, I really shouldn't be surprised that the distance between people has been shortened. Figuratively, of course. There are so many ways to find people, make new friends, keep in touch, live vicariously through others. All the social networking tools, the instant chat applications, the mobile devices, the avenues to publish your creativity; all these are unheard of if one had been living two decades ago.

Why is it then, that people feel lonelier now than ever before?

It's like you can no longer find people you get along with, with the same interests, located within the same geographical location. You need to cast your net wider, to people across oceans, mountains, continents, in another timezone, of another culture.

Do you see the sense of irony here?

People are not pulled closer; they are pushed apart based on the possibility that the grass is greener on the other side. They stop trying harder to make their interpersonal relationships work by thinking the person sitting on the other side of the fibre channel would understand them more.

I hate to break it to you - I don't think there's grass on the other side. It's just as withered as it is over here.

I'm sitting here, surrounded by my closest friends and family for lunch. Mai is throwing a konnyaku jelly at Nao's face for being irritating again. I can feel myself smirking at this familiar scene. Yet my attention is fragmented, and I'm checking my phone every now and then for messages.

I can feel Mai's lilac tinted eyes on me, and I look up and smile, while sliding the handphone into my jeans pocket.

"Nat-chan, stop looking at your phone and finish your food." She scolded.

Across the table, round eyes gleam at me from around the edges of a lacquered bowl. I pull my bento closer to me.

"Mikoto, that's my lunch you're staring at." I point out. The dark haired girl with braids puts down her bowl and grins wolfishly at me.

"Natsuki senpai, food wastage is one of the seven greater sins."

"I am quite sure it's not!" I retort and slather my tempura with Japanese mayonnaise. "Anyway, I don't intend to waste anything." I say, and proceed to prove my point by gobbling down my lunch.

Nao leans back, such that she is balancing precariously on the two back legs of her chair. I chance a quick glance down and note that it was the same chair with a rickety base that caused me a sore back just last week. I helpfully check to make sure the coast is clear behind her. Yup, nothing more than carpet burns for her trouble, hopefully.

"I see you've been busy." The redhead drawls out lazily. "Anything we should know about?"

That is the problem with sharing an apartment with three other nosy ladies. For all their good intentions (with the exception of Nao), they are invading my personal space. I scowl and narrow my eyes at her masked indifference.

"What's it to you, Nao? Professional interest?"

You see, Nao Yuuki is aspiring to be a freelance journalist. I'm just not so sure about the type of news she wants to uncover under her definition of "shocking revelations".

"Are you gonna finish that, senpai?" Mikoto interjects, pointing her pair of chopsticks at my almost finished lunch. I nod vigorously and proceed to stuff the remaining pieces of fried tofu into my mouth. I stand up with my empty bento box, and say a "_Gochisou sama deshita_ (thank you for the meal)!" in Mai's direction. Glancing at Nao, who is still languidly rocking her chair with her arms braced behind her head, I bend down so close to her face such that I can see the startle in her lime-green eyes. To my immense satisfaction, she is getting cross-eyed trying to focus on my face.

"_Hi-mi-tsu_ (secret)!" I say, before blowing her a raspberry. She squawks in surprise and falls backwards, as expected. Mai shoots me a dirty look while I laugh heartily and offer a hand down to Nao. She slaps my arm away like it has some kind of infection.

"May you rot in hell, Kuga." Nao curses without venom, climbing slowly to her feet. Good thing she still loves me then.

I bring my utensils to the basin and start to wash up. Above the sound of running water, I break the news. "I hope to get a scholarship to America."

Turning around and leaning my hips on the kitchen counter, I watch the expressions of my three friends. To be honest, I am really blessed to have the three of them by my side. I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with, and they put up with a lot of my nonsense. So their opinions really matter to me.

"You see, I have a few more years in this country before I turn 22 and have to decide if I want to take up citizenship. And then there's just a lot of things I need to do in between. Like _okaa-san's _welfare for instance."

Mai's face looks stricken. I speak quickly to reassure her. "Since I want to study art, I thought I should give it a few years in the States and see. You guys can come visit me."

Nao is the first to break the frozen atmosphere. She stoops down to pick up the upturned chair, and speaks without looking at me. "How are you going to find a scholarship to the States in this country? It's close to impossible."

I give her a wry smile. When it comes to being practical and sensible, I can always count on Nao to hit me with the sledgehammer of reality. "I haven't figured out that part yet." I admit.

"_Baka._"

I cross my arms, indignant. "But I do have a friend that I met online, who happens to be studying arts in the States. I can ask her."

Mai shares a conspiratorial grin with me as she crosses over to give me a hug. That's the thing I love most about Mai. She's always affectionate and lets you know clearly that you mean the world to her. It's going to break my heart when I leave her side.

"Whatever you decide, Nat-chan, we'll support you in any way that we can."

"Yeah, just let me have your bike when you leave eh? Since you can't take it with you." Nao quips.

"I'll be coming back, you moron. And you're not going anywhere near my baby that I built from scratch!"

"What, you can't even part with that heap of junk? Keh, stingy."

Sometimes, I'm just so tempted to flick Nao on the forehead. She can be bitchy and acerbic when she wants to. But with us, her words are like knives with blunt edges that just doesn't quite cut it at all.

Which just makes it all the more annoying. Imagine being pricked by ten thousand needles every day, and you can't even complain because you're not bleeding. Yet.

"Whatever, Yuuki. Knock yourself out." I say, ruffling Mikoto's hair on my way back to the room.

Living in a bigger house does have its advantages. A bigger room means more space to set up my drawing paraphernalia. A tattered, beige nylon cloth covers a quarter of my room, demarcating my painting area. I don't bother with easel stands, preferring to sit cross-legged on the floor as I work. Several finished canvas are propped up against the wall; I take on commissioned work if it comes my way. Stacks of books can be found around my futon, the genre of which depends on my mood and bedtime preferences. The only small work desk that I have next to the window, I reserve it for charcoal sketches and my laptop.

The laptop is left switched on, with the chat window still open.

I count back the days that I have been speaking to this virtual friend of mine. It has been, what, close to two months now? I seem to know everything about her, and yet, nothing at all. Everything and nothing at the same time.

Let's see. I know that she lives in New York by herself, that she's from a mixed parentage, her mother being Japanese. She is an undergraduate at the School of Visual Arts, pursuing a Fine Arts degree. She has the same passion in reading and painting like I do. And that she has a mild case of _Synesthesia_ – I actually had to look up the word.

But then again, she's a faceless, silent persona to me. I don't know her real name, I only ever call her _Kiyohime_. I can only imagine what she looks like, how she sounds like. I don't really know the food that she likes, the music that she listens to, whether we love the same shade of the sky.

There are multiple facets of personalities in everyone, depending on the role we play, and the identity we want others to see. For example, I am the humble daughter of a painter, the fierce, loyal friend to Mai, the industrious mechanic to my boss, the lyrical writer to thousands of unknown. I don't know if the side of her that I have come to know is just an illusion, or it's really her. I don't know if I run into her on the streets, I can recognize her with my soul. Smoke and mirrors, smoke and mirrors.

Yet, I like the way that she teases me, the way she makes me laugh with her humour. The rapt attention she pays to me when I tell her a story, the lavish, sincere praises at my creativity. The genuine interest in knowing me, and the general acceptance of who I am. If my world exists in a crystal ball of swirling snow, she is the golden specks of glitter that shines beautifully in the ordered chaos – unattainable but uplifting. Even from a thousand miles away, I can feel her concern for me. Everything that I do since I knew her, I am acutely _**aware**_ of her presence - just a message away, as long as our timezone overlaps within the eight productive hours.

_Fourteen hours of temporal distance, eight hours of spatial awareness, one world of difference._

Curiosity wars within me. What is this, an infatuation?

What do I have with her, that I don't already share with Mai, Mikoto or Nao? Kinship, understanding, common interests? Do I profess that this person that I barely knew for two months share a deeper bond with me than Mai who has known me inside out for years? I don't understand it, and I don't seek to understand it. My thoughts are governed by the intensity of my emotions when it comes to her. We talk like long-lost best friends, and my level of consciousness to the outside world ceases to exist; there's only the two of us. We joke, we spar, we debate; I feel like I don't have walls with her, and I don't need to. This is the most liberating state of mind I've had in a long time.

So how come I feel sick?

The anxiety that I try to ignore when I don't hear from her in a long time. The unexpected euphoria when she does speak to me again. The fear that she would not like me at all in real life. The constant desire to make myself more appealing in her eyes. The dread that we would run out of things to say, and whatever deep bond we had will die a natural death. I'm petrified that if we toss away the covers of anonymity, the ordinary and mundaneness of life will kill the exotic charm of mystery that comes with getting to know someone. A conundrum of irrational thoughts.

Inhibiting, liberating, pushing, pulling. Stagnancy, growth. Insecurities.

How can anything good and wholesome subject me to a roller-coaster ride of emotions like this? And yet, I can't seem to keep away. It gives me hope, something to look forward to everyday. Something that belongs solely to me. I'm helplessly addicted, overwhelmed by the possibilities. That empty longing for someone out there, to be on the same wavelength as me. That need to be needed.

I sit and stare at the blinking cursor on the chat window, willing it to move. Willing it, childishly, to form words that I can ruminate on for the rest of the day. I pull up my legs and rest my chin on my knees. I shut my eyes and try to think about New York, where she is.

I take back my self-righteous, snobbish views about online communications. Right now, I have a masochistic desire to feel lonely.

XXX

Late afternoon, I lean against the doorjamb of the main entrance, listlessly waving goodbye to Mai. She says she is going to the grocery store for missing ingredients required for dinner. Normally, I would walk with her to keep her company, at least down the lane of the quiet neighbourhood to the park. Today, I think I might want to vent my frustrations on the video game console.

I take the stairs two at a time back to my room. The weather is pretty good outside. There is a light breeze rustling the leaves of the trees across the street. From my window, I can see Mai approaching the intersection.

Something catches my attention. Something I haven't seen in a while. My heart freezes in my chest, the cold clamminess surfacing on my hands. Ice runs through my veins.

_**No.**__ How can I be so careless?_

I turn and run back down the stairs, knocking into a bewildered Mikoto as I dash out the front door. I must have whispered Mai's name, I don't remember.

_I always checked. I checked before Nao's fall. I checked every time they walk out that door. Why now?_

Sprinting down the tarmac, I hear a voice in my head that I have already forgotten. My father's deep, gentle voice. The one that has faded even in my dreams. The one that I miss so much but remain elusive. The one that returns to me now with crystal clarity.

:. "_Natsuki, I can see angels."_

_Hashiru… Hashiru… _Run… Faster, FASTER!

:. "_They guide my path, so that I know it's safe."_

"Mai! Mai, stop! !"

:. "_I see the darkness and shadows too, that follows the people who are lost to us."_

"MAI! !"

:. "_I hope that one day, you will get to see what I see, and know that life is glorious."_

No, bring me relief. I didn't ask for this. I don't want friends. Spare me the pain. I don't want to care because I care too much.

:. "_Remember, always have faith in your abilities."_

I am flying through the air, leaping against gravity. My feet burn from pounding bare on the unforgiving concrete. Tears streak down my face, chilling my heated skin. I can see her head turning, a quizzical expression on her face, the face that I hold so dear. My hand is outstretched, fingers splayed, momentum is on my side. I don't have to look to see the truck barreling down on us, on her. Her expression has turned to horror. I give a final desperate shove.

_Not her, please… Not her, not her not her NOT HER! ! !_

:. "_When hearts listen, angels sing."_

The sickening crunch of metal, the burning smell of screeching tyres, the deafening blare of the horn. I feel myself submerge in a bubble of deathly silence, being flung like a ragdoll, pirouetting in midair. My limbs no longer have control. Out of control.

_Again?_ I think to myself. _Isn't this scene familiar?_

_Death becomes me… death always surrounds me… I see the signs… I cannot escape._

"_Otou-san_…" I murmur, as darkness claims me.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Natsuki's POV**_

I have dreamt of this moment many times in my life. After all, I have seen so many similar scenes, have I not? How one's life come to an end. It's funny how when you're living, you dream of dying. And how when your time is really up, you feel like you're in a dream. Well, that's just my life story. _Ne?_ _Otou-san_?

Some people say your entire life flashes in front of you at that last moment. Some others say you see a ray of light at the end of the tunnel. I saw no such thing. I didn't feel the peace I was hoping for either. There was just emptiness, and a sense of lightness that you can't quite control.

I was standing in the center of a drafty hallway. I didn't quite know how I got here. When I looked up, there was a beautiful chandelier hanging from a domed ceiling, the walls painted with murals of cherubic angels. Lowering my head, I noticed myself wearing an unfamiliar blue floral dress, with sensible white flats. In my arm, nestled a plush puppy toy.

Hesitatingly, I reached out to touch my own face. It felt warm. I looked at my hand in wonder. It didn't even feel odd that my hand looked much too small, or that the room felt much too big. Looking around now, there were four corridors surrounding me. Which path should I take?

_Does it even matter?_

No. No, it should not. But I seemed to have something I should be looking for. I seemed to have forgotten something. My feet pattered down the northern corridor on their own accord. My head swung about wildly, my curtain of dark blue hair swirling with abandon around me.

There were doors. Dark wooden doors, and plain white ones, ominous metal doors and stain-glass ones. What's behind each of them, I asked myself as I ran past. Will they take me to what I'm looking for, I pondered as my hand reached for one of the knobs.

"_MAI! !"_

I called out as I burst through the open door. I caught myself. In the centre of this room, there was someone with orange hair seated on a rickety chair, with her back towards me.

"Be careful, the back legs of that chair don't work." I found myself saying, in a child-like voice. The other person did not respond. I took a step forwards, and immediately retracted three steps back.

Black shadows were seeping out of the ground, like tendrils of smoke. Creeping up the legs of the chair like poison ivy, I could hear its sinister hissing.

"_You… cannot s-save her…"_

"No!" I cried, reaching up instinctively to cover my ears. The toy puppy fell to the ground with a silent thud.

"_J-Just like… everyone els-se… …"_

"No, it's not true!" I hollered. "It wasn't my fault! There was nothing I can do!"

The shadows were reaching up, engulfing the person in the chair.

"Stop!" I stamped my foot. "You're killing her!"

I squeezed my eyes shut, refusing to acknowledge the scene.

"_Isn't it an irony…"_ The voice continued to goad. _"Your father saw life and death… but you only inherited half of that ability…"_

"I didn't ask for it!" I shouted back, spinning around and slamming the door shut behind me. My small body was trembling, my face hot with scalding tears.

"I didn't ask for it…" I repeated, taking off down the corridor once more. This time, the doors were a blur. I could sense the inky blackness behind them. I began to desire for my ray of light at the end of the tunnel.

I found myself in front of a familiar dark rosewood door. The metal plate read simply "Nakamura". With hope thudding in my chest, I stretched up and turned the golden doorknob, just as I did many years past when I had nothing more to lose.

The man in the white robes was not who I was expecting.

"Oh." He exclaimed in a bashful manner, clasping shut the leather journal he was holding with one hand. "I wasn't expecting you."

He bent his knees to look me in the eye. Green eyes, the replica of mine.

"Hello, my daughter." The tall man with brown spiky hair said.

"You died." I replied, earning me a chuckle and a ruffle of my hair.

"I hate when you do that." I grumbled, raising my hands to smooth my messy hair.

The man who was my father straightened and continued to laugh. I could feel the familiar heat to my cheeks. "Do what?" He asked. "Dying or ruffling your hair?"

"Both." I retorted petulantly. "What are you doing here anyway?" I spotted a tall stool in the corner of the room and decided to clamber up so that I could swing my legs.

"You called for me, Nat-chan." He said, in his gentle tone. "You called, and I had promised I will be there for you."

"I did?" I asked, supporting my chin in my hand.

"When hearts listen, angels sing, my dear." He beamed and tapped his chest.

"I don't understand, _otou-san_. I don't understand any of it." I shook my head sadly. "Why I couldn't save you. Why I couldn't save Mai."

Warm hands encircled my shoulders and shook me. "No, my daughter." He said, his green eyes glinting with passion. "No, you're not supposed to be here yet. There's something you have forgotten."

"Y-Yeah… I think there is…" I murmured.

"Look at me, sweetheart." He urged. "Some people, are not for you to save. Yet, there are some that the angels will show you the way." He placed the exact same plush puppy I had dropped into my arms. I hugged it possessively.

He spun my stool around to face an ornate mirror against the wall, exquisite in its intricate gothic patterns around the edges.

There, in the reflection, was my father standing in his tuxedo glory. Just as I last remembered him.

And next to him - a tawny haired girl with blood-red eyes cradled a silver-blue wolfdog.

XXX

The hospital room was deathly quiet, except for the beep of the green lines flashing across the monitor. The man in the seat next to the bed adjusted his weight uncomfortably and coughed. Loosening his tie, he gave a sigh and finally stood up. From the inside pocket of his jacket, he took out an envelope addressed to Kuga-san in elegant kanji and placed it by the bedside table.

"I'm sorry I was a little late in delivering this, Nat-chan." He bowed before the frail looking girl, with her right arm and legs swathed in bandages. She had an angelic expression on her face, peaceful in her drug-induced sleep. "But I guess it can't help you now."

As he turned to leave the room, a young girl with orange coloured hair approached and touched his arm. "Thank you for visiting Natsuki, Yamada-san. It's very kind of you."

Yamada nodded his head gruffly. "Take care of her, Mai-chan. Make sure she reads the letter when she wakes up."

"I will." Mai assured him. "It was... what she wanted before… Before the accident."

Yamada glanced back sadly at the prone figure on the bed, at the ruined right arm.

"I'm really sorry." He said again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I have no excuse for disappearing. I really don't.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** It's been a while. Thank you for your support. Appreciate if you continue to leave a feedback.

To my bear...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shizuru's POV<strong>_

"_Beep – Beep – Beep!"_

The rhythmic and insistent signal of the reversing van broke the quiet peace of a beautiful Sunday morning. I cringed as I continued to gesticulate like a traffic warden, guiding the van through the narrow confines of the back entrance of the warehouse. The driver stomped on the brakes when I lifted my palm for him to stop. The vehicle lurched violently backwards as the engine was cut and I hastily leapt sideways. I immediately glared daggers at the redneck's reflection in the side mirror, while lifting my shoulders up, arms out in a "What the heck?" gesture.

"Sorry miss," the bearded man grunted as he hopped off the van, clearly unapologetic. His other passenger got off from the other side and started to unload the cargo. The driver approached with a clipboard in his hand. "Sign please." He grunted again, tapping the dotted line on the clipboard with his gloved hand.

"You could have damaged the paintings in there with your unique way of driving, sir." I chastised quietly, my eyes trained anxiously on the young man opening up the back of the van and lifting a large wooden crate out. I absentmindedly scrawled my signature on the clipboard, and the driver tipped the brim of his cap in lieu of an apology.

Waving my hands in resignation, I quickly directed them to carry the wooden crate into the store room, where it will be unpacked. The two men left soon after, eager to get away from the musky scent of wood, paint and dust.

I heaved a sigh as I placed both hands on my hips, surveying the work to be done. I had my hair up in a high ponytail, and in my paint splattered overalls and sneakers, all geared up for the rough work. It had been a crazy two weeks, preparing for this private exhibition held by Miss Maria Graceburt. First, there was the booking of the venue, arranging of the caterers and florists, and sorting through the invite list. Then the plane had been delayed due to bad weather, so there were more days of tensed nerves, and futile calls to the freight company. Maria was even on the verge of postponing the event and go apologizing to the President of Searrs Foundation. Thankfully she didn't. And now, when the shipment had arrived at Graceburt's Fine Arts and Gallery, I can finally start on my proper work.

I supposed I was naturally good at organizing things and managing logistics. My parents used to joke that my talents had already begun in my mother's womb when I timed my own birth so perfectly during the lunch break of her hectic schedule, so that she could finish her meal and still get herself to the hospital in plenty of time. Reito liked this aspect of me too, and liked to refer to me as his personal assistant, to my mild annoyance. Granted, I seemed capable enough to manage such mundane tasks like meetings and lunches, but this was not within my realm of interest.

Maria poked her head around the door as I unpacked one of the paintings from the crate, carefully peeling the bubble wrap off.

"They're here?" she asked, stepping into the dimly lit room.

"Yup," I replied, not pausing in my tasks. She hummed a little as she took a peek over my shoulder. She clasped her hands together in excitement and delight, and I couldn't help but chuckle when I tilted my head and gave her a sidelong glance.

"It's very nice of you to let me help you with your exhibition, Maria." I said, keeping up a stream of light chatter as my mind went into autopilot, unpacking the canvas. Maria smiled, "Midori speaks highly of you. And this is a rather delicate case of a budding artist's debut. I'm glad I have you to sort this out."

I smiled back at the older woman, sharing a moment of camaraderie. Both of us took a step back to examine the row of unpacked paintings propped up against the wall and illuminated by the single naked light bulb in the room.

"Hmm…" I exhaled thoughtfully as I crossed my arms, my eyes roaming the dozen or so slabs of canvas.

"Unique, aren't they?" Maria breathed. I nodded my head, a little heady from excitement, a little moved by the expressions of art unveiled and proudly standing against the wall.

"Are you sure the painter is a new kid on the block?" I asked incredulously, as I moved closer and squinted at the details. "I haven't seen anything quite like this."

"A little unorthodox in the strokes." Maria agreed, as she too stepped closer, putting on her reading glasses to scrutinize the works.

The currently unveiled painting was loud in the choice of colours. A lot of black and red tones were used as contrast, with splatters of navy blue, like runaway tears on the canvas. As I leaned sideways and cocked my head to appraise, the painting seemingly came to life and changed in perspectives. What I was looking at, was a masterpiece in 3-dimensional, where the movements of the appraiser would cast a different angle of view like an optical illusion. What was painted were golden gilded frames stacked at an angle one on top of each other, spiraling into dark oblivion, while a rivulet of garnet red streamed out of the central abyss, as if escaping from its clutches.

I crutched down to look at the scrawl of the artist's signature.

"_Natalia Kruger_," Maria introduced for me. "Winner of the first prestigious Fine Arts scholarship offered by Searrs Foundation."

"Searrs Foundation?" I queried. My mind automatically brought up the vision of a teenage girl with blond bangs and blue eyes, leaning into the warm fur of her gigantic pet dog. I smiled. "The one with Alyssa Searrs? I've only heard that her father is a great philanthropist."

Maria nodded, her attention now on the other canvas that I was unwrapping. "Joseph and I go way back. Before he became a successful businessman, we used to talk so much about contributing to the arts scene." She helped me to clear some of the wrapping that was trapped under the canvas. "That's why I wanted to open my gallery in New York. Back in those days, there's nothing like New York. The vibrant, exciting arts city."

We worked in silence, carefully unveiling all the eight pieces of canvas that had flown halfway across the globe to get here. Occasional gasps of surprise or awe punctuated our steady progress. When we were almost finished, I recalled what I had wanted to ask.

"I don't understand, Maria. If Searrs Foundation had wanted to offer a scholarship, they could very well pick a candidate here," I dusted myself as I stood up. "Why bother to go through the trouble to bring this girl here from Japan? And is she even Japanese?" I felt a strange bond to this faceless artist, who had come from my mother's homeland.

"This girl," Maria heaved a sigh as she stood, taking off her reading glasses and using its temple tip to point at the artist's scrawl again. "This girl is special to Joseph. He had been looking out for her for a long time. Don't ask me why, because he had always refused to say."

That piqued my interest in mystery girl. Ooh, I love a good mystery.

"She should be here anytime now." Maria continued to ramble under her breath. My head snapped up.

"Really, Maria? Like here? Now?" I asked while bouncing on the balls of my feet, feeling like a little child before Christmas. Maria looked amused as she turned to me. "You don't have to get so excited, Shiz. You have all the time in the world. Natalia's enrolled in SVA too."

"Wow." I mouthed. "I get to play senior to a mysterious celebrity."

Maria chortled, but a chime at the front door signaled that someone had entered the gallery. I gave Maria a smile as I wiped my grimy hands carelessly across the front of my overalls.

"Graceburt's Fine Arts!" I sang to the potential customer as I made my way out, stopping abruptly in my tracks at the sight of the newcomers.

A waif-like girl with dark long hair was pushing a wheelchair inside, where an older version of herself was seated. She had the most amazing green eyes, like emerald rocks glistening beneath the aquamarine surface of a still lake. Her aura spoke to me in ripples and waves, gently swirling around her like a halo.

"Green," I breathed out, without meaning to.

"I beg your pardon?" The girl asked, eyebrows raised and a hint of red blossoming across her pale cheeks.

"Oh, where are my manners," I bustled forward, right hand outstretched. "I'm Shizuru Viola, you can call me Shiz. I'm currently helping Maria out with the exhibition."

A slender, cold hand slid into mine, and my eyes made contact with the stranger's, who seemed a little shy up close. I noticed the bandages that ran up the length of her right arm, but I chose not to comment on it.

"Kruger. Natalia." She gave me a small, uncertain smile.

I held on to her hand a little longer than was polite, then broke out of my trance and clapped my hands together excitedly when I recognized the name, startling the poor girl before me. "You're that artist! The star of our exhibition!" I exclaimed, getting a little emotional. Who would have thought that this scrawny girl, dressed in a simple black dress standing before me, was the artist that Maria and I were raving about earlier?

I took a step back and scrutinized her with my finger propped under my chin. There was something strangely familiar about this girl that I couldn't quite place. My eyes took in her slender frame, her dark silky hair and features again. I seemed to make her uncomfortable, for she squirmed a little and her cheeks took on a fresh burst of pink, which I found unbearably adorable.

"Have we met before?" I found myself blurting out.

Natalia looked confused for a moment, emerald eyes darting nervously at me. Maria chose this moment to come through the back door. She too, was taken aback for a moment, before regaining her composure.

"Maria, this is our little artist, Natalia Kruger." I beamed at the girl before me.

"Welcome, welcome!" Maria said, as she greeted the girl with a hug. "I hope you had a good flight? Have you checked in to the hotel?"

"Um." Natalia cleared her throat awkwardly. "I just wanted to drop by first, and see that the paintings have arrived?" I noted that she spoke clearly, with nary an accent that I had expected for someone coming from Japan. There were so many things I wanted to know about her!

"Just so, Natalia. The paintings just arrived and Shizuru and I were unpacking." Maria assured her. "Come, is this your mother?" She asked, gesturing to the lady in the wheelchair who had not spoken through the commotion.

"Uh, yes. This is my _okaa—_I mean, mother." Natalia answered, and I caught the nervous look she shot at me, before turning her gaze back to Maria. The corner of my mouth quirked upwards. _Does she really find me so unsettling?_ I wondered to myself.

"Mrs. Kruger," Maria bobbed her head at the woman, who nodded rigidly in return. Natalia returned to the woman's side, but not before I noticed that she was limping ever so slightly. The trio left me in the foyer as they ventured to the back room where the paintings were now hosted.

"Green." I affirmed to myself, exhaling softly. Green like the leaves dancing in the golden sunlight. Green like the endless grass prairie in my countryside home in Chelsea. Green like the earthy fragrance of my favourite tea, with tiny leaves floating in my ceramic cup.

_How do you know someone you've never met?_ I mused, as I followed them inside.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**_Christmas came early? :D Perhaps. I have a bit more time from my schedule and was in the mood to write. I am very very humbled by some of your glowing reviews. It makes me want to write more. Hope you will continue to send the reviews in, I read every one of them, even if I don't reply to all. Thank you very much, and enjoy. * bows deeply

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsuki's POV<strong>_

I felt suspended at sea, buoyant in an expansive ocean. There was only the salty breeze, and endless blue skies that seemed to consume my tiny and insignificant existence. Deep down, I knew, I was only in transition. It was the conscious decision of my will that detached me from the reality that awaited me.

I remembered I spoke to my father, who gave me a caution of unfinished business. Something that I had buried within the recesses of my childhood memories. I also remembered the feeling of despair, that time and again I had failed the people around me. The people who genuinely cared for me, who saw something in me when I didn't. And that hope they had seen in me probably faded with each of my failures.

My _raison d'être_, my reason for being. Would someone tell me what that is?

_Your purpose is not offered to you on a silver platter. It is for you to seek and create._

But I'm tired… so very tired. Can I catch a rest now? Whatever happens has nothing to do with me. When all else returns to ashes, there is nothing left.

_This is only the beginning. Tabula rasa. Wipe that slate clean and start again._

I can feel the seething of a familiar anger within me. Too weak to fight my own stubborn alter ego, I could only close my eyes against the sudden blinding light and raise a defiant middle finger at the skies.

For I am Kuga, Natsuki. My father's summer child - born into the light, but forever cursed to see the shadows that plague mortal lives.

* * *

><p>Opening my eyes once more, I felt the full weight of returning back to the land of living. My entire body felt stiff and sore, like I had been stuffed into the freezer and only just been left out to thaw. I tried to speak, but I think someone must have crammed a huge wad of cotton wool down my throat. Cotton wool soaked with mind-numbing formaldehyde, I think.<p>

Slowly, painfully, I pried open my eyes. Something was wrong with my vision too, I could only make out objects in grey tones and soft edges. I moaned in frustration.

Someone had responded to my pleas. Blinds were pulled up and more light filtered in, much to my relief. I was hearing sounds as if I was underwater. Indiscernible gurgling. Happy sounds. Someone crying.

_Baka_, I wanted to say. _How do I know you're happy if you're crying._ My fingers lifted, but a stabbing pain throbbed through them and I cried out again. Warm hands wrapped around mine in comfort. I gave up the fight for now, and let my body relaxed into deep sleep.

The next time I came to, it was a less arduous process. My body still felt like lead, but there was also a general numbness to the pain. I suspected I was given a morphine drip.

"Natsuki? Nat-chan?" An anxious voice hovered over me. Tilting my head slightly, I could make out the familiar, orange-red hair of my friend. Immediately, relief coursed through me, more effective than any painkillers this world can possibly provide.

"M-Mai…?" I managed, wincing slightly at my own raspy voice.

"Good God, Natsuki! Thank God! Oh God…" Mai tearfully exclaimed as she pressed me into the soft bed with her bear hug. I lifted my left arm weakly to pat her on her shoulders while she continued to wet my pillows with her sobbing. Somehow, my right arm refused to move at my bidding at all.

"M-Mai… That is three Gods too many in a single sentence… " I joked.

"Oh Natsuki… You don't know how terrible it has been… Everyone, everyone was sooo worried! You could have died! And it'll be all my fault! My fault! I'm so sorry…"

I pursed my lips into a half smile, half grimace. "Shh… Mai, it was an accident." I continued to rub the hysterical girl soothingly between her shoulder blades. "I don't even remember half of it."

The girl pulled away to look hard at me with her unnatural violet eyes, the pad of her right thumb tracing the contours of my face that was not covered by gauze pads.

"You saved me." She declared with the fierce loyalty that had endeared her to me. "You saved me, and you don't remember how it happened?"

I gave a painful shrug, pushing myself up against the pillows. Mai immediately pressed the button to raise the hospital bed. I looked about me, noticing the sparse furnishings of the sterile white room. A small coffee table stood in the corner with a glass vase of pink lilies. Pretty.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Nao's at work, she'll be here soon. Mikoto was here, but she went back to school to attend to some stuff." Mai explained, as she poured a glass of water for me. "Here."

I glanced downwards, taking in my right foot that was now encased in a cast, and then at my immobilized right arm. For the first time, I noticed it was cast in bandages and splints that led right down to my fingers. I continued to look down at it impassively, with clinical curiosity, as if it was not a part of my extremities.

"What happened to my arm?" I asked, as I took the glass from her with my left hand and sipped the clear liquid slowly. Mai wrung her hands together nervously, trying to find the right words to say. I looked at my best friend and shook my head. "Just give it to me, Mai."

"Your arm got trapped under the wheel of the truck. Multiple fracture wounds. The doctor said it will take some time to heal."

I shook my head. "How long?"

"What?"

Losing my grip on the glass, I let it it rolled off the bed, spilling its contents on the blanket before shattering on the floor, a deafening sound in the deathly silence of the room.

"HOW LONG, MAI? !" I roared, an insane rage gripping me in place of panic. I clutched the railings of the bed tightly, afraid of the answer that was coming even as my friend cradled my head desperately.

"It's gonna take a few months, Natsuki! It will heal, it will! It just takes time!" Mai pleaded urgently. "I know, I know. Your painting and your writing. You just have to be patient, Natsuki. Please."

It took a while before I noticed the ragged breathing and sobbing came from myself. And it took an even longer time to shake off the white flash of emotions that had blinded my eyes. A nurse had shuffled into the room, making disapproving tsk-ing sounds as she cleaned up the mess that I had made. Mai continued to hold me in her embrace as I quietened down.

"Did he say…" I gulped. "Did the doc say I can move again?"

"Yes, yes he did, Nat-chan." Mai said soothingly. "He said that with therapy, maybe three or four months later, you can paint again."

"Oh, right. Ok." I replied vacantly. "At least I have my left hand, eh?" I managed a weak grin. Mai returned the smile tremulously, no signs of mirth in her eyes.

"I'm proud of you, Natsuki." She whispered, with unshed tears. And it was enough. Her assurance was enough. I felt safe in the knowledge that even if I didn't recover in the end, my friends will still be there for me.

It was a few more months before I got around to opening the letter that Yamada-san had left for me. A few more months of Nao's multiple and annoying renditions of the event that left me "crippled and dying". I was certain that not even Mai could hold me back from bashing the redhead repeatedly with my crutches should I reach my rubber band limits one day.

"… And then Natsuki shot out from the house like a bat from hell, screaming and screaming Mai's name like a crazed banshee." Nao was regaling now, for the gazillionth time, to a group of customers at Mai's shop who never tire of the story.

"Oi. I did not. Sound like a banshee." I huffed, also for the gazillionth time, as I grouchily limped from the counter to join them. In case she got out of hand in her story, my crutches were at the ready.

"Yeah, and Natsuki, how did you know that, huh? That Mai was in danger?" Nao asked theatrically, when she already knew my practiced answer.

"Because. I. Saw. The. Damned. Truck. From. My. Room. Window." I enunciated through clenched teeth, as Nao also mouthed along with my reply.

"Yeps, so like I was saying, our heroine here just went tearing down the road like a hurricane. Completely ignoring the fact that we have bicycles in the house, you know?"

"Like-I-had-all-the-time-in-the-world-to-hop-on-a-bike." I muttered under my breath.

"And then little Mikoto here was also quite the fast little rascal, she went after the both of them in her bicycle." At the mention of her name, Mikoto looked up blearily from shoveling rice into her mouth. Stray grains of rice clung to her rosy cheeks.

"Mai-chan in danger!" She added helpfully. Nao grinned and affectionately rubbed the girl's spiky head.

"And so, Mikoto managed to call an ambulance on time, after the truck had bulldozed all over me and such right? End of story." I droned snidely.

Nao shot me a dirty look for stealing the thunder from her story, at the same time that Mai came out of the kitchen bearing trays of piping hot ramen.

"I see that you have summarized the gory parts in Nao's story, Natsuki." The orange-haired girl giggled as she served her customers.

"But she was kinda bloody and limpy like. Flaccid like noodles, trapped under that truck." Nao said callously. The customers blanched and looked down at their bowls of ramen, having just lost their appetites. Mai too froze and turned pale, most likely recalling the horrific scene in her mind. I took up my crutch and whacked the redhead lightly.

"O-ow, hey!" She protested, raising her arms up protectively against my next hit.

"Stop giving Tokiha nightmares." I warned. "I'm still alive and kicking here."

"I know, I know! And I'm sorry! But for a while back then, we were all thinking that all the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put Humpty Dumpty back together again." She grumbled.

I knew she meant well, so I let the matter dropped. Mai had told me that Nao was so stricken with fright that day, and she had tried desperately to wrest the truck's wheel from pinning my arm, all the while hurling passionate vulgarities at the shell-shocked driver for speeding in residential areas. The thought of Nao putting all her weight behind trying to heave and overturn the truck had left me speechless with gratitude.

That night, back in my room in our shared apartment, Mai produced Yamada-san's folded envelope, from the depths of her jeans pocket.

"Here," she said, pushing the letter under my nose. "Read this."

I raised my eyebrows questioningly as I took over the thick envelope with my left hand. My right arm was still wrapped in a sling, so I struggled to tear open the envelope. Nao, who had been lounging against my work desk, made an irritated noise in her throat as she stepped forward to snatch the envelope from me. Wordlessly, she tore a clean line from the top of the envelope and drew out a thick sheaf of papers, handing them back to me. My eyes quickly scanned the contents. I gasped and looked wide-eyed at my companions, before re-reading the letter.

"The first Fine Arts Scholarship from Searrs Foundation in the States," Mai announced. "Yamada-san said that it has been offered to you, if you can fulfill the conditions."

"I… d-don't understand." I wondered aloud. "Why Yamada-san? Why me?"

I thought about the jovial, middle-aged man who frequented Mai's restaurant, who liked to chat with me. He seemed so benign, and I always felt humbled that he enjoyed my inane chatter.

Nao took a seat at my desk. "Apparently, the old _jiji_ (uncle) is a scout, working for a Mr. John Smith from the Searrs Foundation." She drummed her fingers on the wooden table. "Their contacts checked out, and they have been following your progress for some time, since you started taking commissions for your paintings."

_Well, if Nao said their contacts checked out, it must be for real_, I thought.

"What are you going to do, Natsuki?" Mai asked. "This was what you wanted, right?"

"Yeah." I said, as I limped back and forth in the room. "But see here. I must complete a set of works to debut in New York?" I raised my right arm helplessly. "Look at me. I'm in no condition to paint!" I cried and waved the letter in frustration.

Mai took the letter from me. "It also says here that you have about a year from the date of offer to produce your works." She counted off using her fingers. "That gives you about eight to nine months' time, Natsuki. And the doctor said you are making good progress."

Nao crossed her legs, leaning back in her chair to look at me. "Natsuki, weren't you experimenting for the past few months? You're ambidextrous, aren't you?"

I shook my head. "Not good enough, Nao. My left hand is not as sturdy. I need more practice." I thought back to the time I had tried to paint in the eyebrows of a person with my left hand, and ended up flicking my fingers and drawing a Nike tick sign instead.

I turned to look at Mai again. "What about _okaa-san_? I can't just leave her here."

Mai and Nao exchanged puzzled looks. I stared at both of them. "O-oi, no secrets in this house remember? Those are the house rules." I protested.

Mai turned to me. "When was the last time you saw Mrs. Kuga, Natsuki?"

I scratched the back of my head, thinking. "About two months after my accident, probably. She was still the same, staring out the windows and being unresponsive."

Mai and Nao exchanged another look. "Did you speak with Dr. Nakamura, Natsuki?"

_What's with the Twenty Questions?_ I thought to myself, confused.

"Eh, nope. He was out of the office, so I just spoke to _kaa-san_ for a while, then I came back. I haven't been back since, because I had to attend therapy. Why?"

"The good doctor informed us that your mom is showing signs of lucidity since your accident, pup." Nao spoke quietly. "We thought you knew."

Mai put her hand on my shoulder at my slack-jawed expression. "While you were lying in a coma in hospital, we brought her to see you. She was jolted by the sight of you wrapped up in bandages in bed, she became hysterical. She kept saying, she was not going to lose another daughter so soon. I assumed she was just confused."

"Do you have a sister, Natsuki?" Nao queried. "It's weird she had put it that way."

I put my fingers to my temple, trying to think. "How can that be? For as long as I remembered, it's just me and _kaa-san_, before dad died."

Nao shrugged and got up from her seat. "Stranger things have happened, mysteries like that." She yawned and stretched like a cat. "Okay guys, I'm heading to bed, it's been an awfully long day. Natsuki, I suggest you go talk to your mom again. I think she might be holding out on us, if she pretended to be in the same condition the last time you had visited her."

I fidgeted restlessly at this new revelation. "Yeah, Nao. Thanks."

"Anytime." The redhead threw a backwards wave as she walked towards her own room. Meanwhile, Mai was leaning against the wall now, staring out the window. I approached my work desk, next to her. My sketchbook was opened to the page with a half-finished outline of a girl with honey blonde long hair, cradling a puppy. The one I had seen in my long sleep.

_Do I have a sister? How can it be true, how can I not know? This must be a misunderstanding._

"_Ne_, Natsuki."

Startled out of my reverie, I looked up at Mai. Her face was half-lit by the moonlight, half in shadows, while she continued to gaze at the scenery outside my window.

"Hm?" My finger traced the contours of my drawing contemplatively.

"Did you really see me from this window that day?"

I froze, instinctually realizing the gravity of the situation. What irony. I myself had insisted no secrets in this house only a while ago. But there were just some things I wasn't ready to share yet.

_I'm sorry, Mai. It's for your own good that you don't know this side of me. I don't want you to be afraid of me._

It was my turn to look out of the same window, at the street that wound out of sight, into the darkness of the night. Swallowing a sudden lump in my throat, I forced myself to adopt the usual nonchalance in my tone.

"Sure. Why did you ask that?"

Mai slowly turned to face me, her expression unreadable, until she gave me a beaming smile. "Nothing," she said as she clasped her hands behind her back. "I'm just thankful that you were there for me, Natsuki. I won't forget that."

I breathed out a sigh and gave her my rare, genuine smile in return. Relieved.

"You don't know how much it means to me that you're alright, Mai." I said, as I approached her and gave her a light hug. "You have saved me in more ways than one that day too. You just don't realize it."

Hope had flickered in me that fateful day. That perhaps _otou-san_ was right. That I wielded the power to change fate, if I only believed.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N**: I do apologize if this chapter is not up to standard. The scenes, while vividly clear like a movie in my mind, were difficult to put into words. I don't think I managed to do it justice, sorry Shizuru, Natsuki o_O_

_In the meantime, School of Visual Arts truly have an exihibition called Life and Death till November. I wonder if Natsuki's paintings are there :D I have nothing to do with it, I swear!_

_Once again, I thank my reviewers, who inspire me to continue writing. Please take the time to leave a note, if you would. Much appreciated._

* * *

><p>Natsuki pushed the wheelchair with her mother next to a park bench. It was rather windy for a summer's day. She bent down to secure the brake lever, then straightened to look at her mother's expressionless face. Shaking her head slightly, she circled round to the front and squatted down, making sure her mother's purple wool cardigan was properly buttoned up. After fussing over her for a while, she settled with her feet propped up on the park bench to the left.<p>

Families were out in full swing this weekend. Fathers were seen teaching their sons how to play _yakyuu_ (baseball) on the empty fields, and clusters of little children chased after the kites flown by their parents. A young girl rode by on her red tricycle and waved guilelessly to Natsuki, who then smiled and returned the gesture.

Natsuki glanced over at her mother, who remained staring unseeingly at the bustle of activities around them.

"_Kaa-san?_"She called softly. No response was forthcoming from the older woman.

Natsuki breathed a sigh, before she unzipped her backpack and took out her drawing materials. The doctor had given her the green light to remove her arm sling, and she was now gingerly removing her large sketch pad with her bandaged right arm. She figured, if she practiced with both hands daily, she would be able to make up for lost time soon enough. In a month or two, she would be on the plane to New York, and she wanted to finish her work on time.

Since her conversation with Mai and Nao, Natsuki had rung up Dr. Nakamura to confirm her friends' observations. Not wanting to impede her mother's recovery, she continued to check on her weekly through Dr. Nakamura, biding her time for the day she could finally have her mother by her side. In the meantime, Natsuki concentrated on her own recovery, and continued to work on her paintings. She didn't have high hopes on her work, as the strokes using her left hand had been awkward and unfamiliar. It was the burning desire to interpret and imprint her jumbled dreams on the blank canvas that stoked her to work feverishly, sometimes days and nights on end without emerging from her room.

She opened up her sketchbook now to an empty page and selected a sharpened charcoal pencil. Using her left hand, she held it against the scene to gauge some measurements, before starting broad strokes on the white paper. Both mother and daughter sat like this for a while in silence, listening to the sounds of children's laughter, and the rhythmic scratching sounds of pencil on paper.

"_Ne, kaa-san_," Natsuki started without taking her eyes off her work. "Has Dr. Nakamura told you? I'm going back to America soon." She stuck out her tongue in habit when she concentrated in wiping off a smudge with her thumb. Switching the charcoal pencil to her injured right hand, she slowly and shakily tried to fill in the finer details in the drawing. "I got myself a scholarship to go back there. Isn't that great?"

Not really expecting an answer, and with her brows knitted in absorption, Natsuki made a "keh" sound of frustration when her right hand refused to obey her bidding and drew a dark line outside her intended radius. She took a deep breath to cool down, before using her soft eraser to wipe away the errant line.

"I saw _otou-san_ in my dreams the other day." She continued on. "He was telling me what a forgetful daughter I am." She sat up straighter, and with renewed determination, held the pencil in her trembling right hand and started shading the sketch again. "He insisted that I had forgotten something I ought to do. So I guess I have to go back to where it all started, hm? By myself of course. Mai has promised she would take care of you while I'm gone."

"Dammit." The muscles in her right hand were starting to tire, she could feel the strain. So she wasn't surprised when the pencil slipped from her weakened grasp to roll down onto the grass. What surprised her though, was the pale hand that reached down to pick up her pencil before she could even react. Glancing slowly upwards to the owner of the hand, her viridian, wide eyes connected with a steely gaze not unlike her own. Her mother held out the pencil to her, like a peace offering.

"Your father would have wanted me to go with you." Her mother's voice was calm, gentle and deep, devoid of the underlying tones of hysteria or worry that Natsuki had come to expect. "My dear daughter, Natsuki."

"_Kaa-san…_" Natsuki whispered, certain it was a dream. Her mother gave her a soft smile through thin lips, and reached up to stroke her cheek, which was wet by a single tear.

"We have much to talk about, Natsuki," Saeko Kuga spoke with the strength of clarity that she hadn't known in a decade, when she had succumbed to the fog of trauma and despair. "I fear we have old enemies waiting for us upon our return. It would be prudent to exercise a little vigilance."

* * *

><p>The summer rain continued to come down relentlessly, the weather changing as abruptly as the events in her life. One moment, the sun was shining benevolently, warming her from within. The next, the storm clouds had gathered and rumbled in revolt, determined to plunder this brief moment of happiness. Tempestuous winds snatched greedily at the tree branches, chasing away the carefree play of the morning.<p>

Natsuki was stretched out on the front porch steps of her shared apartment, unmindful of the globules of rain water which slid off the shingled roof to soak her Doc Martens leather boots and jeans. She had escorted her mother back to Dr. Nakamura's and now sat pondering what lay ahead of her. She fiddled with her razor-thin handphone with her good hand, flipping it open and close while deep in thought. Cracking open her handphone once more, she ran her thumb along the bezel edges. Her beloved phone, well worn from constant use, had been her alternative tool for escape when she wasn't turning to her art. She had spent countless hours punching away at the buttons, churning out short stories, and conversing with close friends. She opened up her chat history again, and stared at the last few messages left there from _Kiyohime_.

"_10:21 AM, New York: D, it's been a while. How have you been?"_

This final message was sent five months, ten days ago, before her accident. Her thumb scrolled upwards to five or six other earlier messages. The earliest ones were more frantic and frequent than the more recent ones, by which time, a gradual acceptance and resignation had settled in.

"_D, are you alright? I haven't seen you around for a while, did something happen?"_

"_D, you're scaring me. Was it something I said? Are you mad at me?"_

"_Okay, I don't think you want to talk. Maybe you're busy. Drop me a message, alright?"_

And then, it became a month. _"I missed you. I missed our chats and time together. Where have you gone?"_

Initial messages had all been posed as questions, hopeful for a reply. Subsequent messages became sporadic, one-sided random updates of her life, not really expecting any kind of response. Natsuki gripped the phone sadly. At first, her injuries had kept her away from any normalcy in her life, and all she wanted to do was to get well again. When she was discharged from hospital and recovering at home, she didn't know how to respond to _Kiyohime's _messages. If she didn't talk about her accident, anything else would have sounded superficial and contrived. So she procrastinated, grasping at something to say. Until such a time, it suddenly occurred to her one day that it might have been too late, and the perfect moment was gone.

If a friendship in real life could not withstand a contactless month, what made her think that a virtual friendship could endure more than five months of silence and assumed indifference? The static across the communication channels covered layers of misinterpretation and misunderstanding. She didn't know where to start to mend the relationship, or bring it back to the days where she could talk her heart out to this beautiful stranger. She didn't want to have to explain her entire life story to her, as a weak excuse to her half-hearted attempts at keeping the bond.

After all, they were just two lonely people on two different hemispheres, having found each other by serendipity.

But she was still painfully curious about her world. So much so that she had also enrolled herself in the School of Visual Arts, where _Kiyohime_ last said she was studying. If fate would favour her, perhaps she would meet her muse there? Or perhaps she had already graduated and left? She wanted to see for herself the elm trees that _Kiyohime_ had described, how wondrous the colours of Autumn are in Central Park, maybe even experience a jazz concert at Carnegie Hall. She could lead the life that she had, before she was forced to leave the States at an age so young, she could hardly recall anything.

_Your online friend should be the last thing on your mind right now. Such a frivolous thing. Such a foolish venture, Natsuki._

Standing up and sweeping away any remnants of moisture from her flannel shirt, she allowed herself one last wistful sigh at everything she had to set aside and say a silent goodbye to.

She will return to New York, to claim back her father's name and innocence. Find out what really happened that stormy night, all those years ago.

She will do whatever it took, to become a Kruger once more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present day, New York…<strong>_

Shizuru was having a hard time trying to figure out this first year junior of hers that she had met at Graceburt's. The thing was, at the School of Visual Arts, the paths of first years and fourth years hardly ever crossed. First years had to attend courses and lectures, while fourth years had more studio work to complete. However, she couldn't explain the inexplicable pull that made her look out for that dark green aura whenever she walked around the campus.

The only times when she had a legitimate reason to spend time with the new girl was when they had to prepare for Maria's exhibition. Despite being a first-year student, Natalia proved to be very confident and very exact in how she wanted her art to be displayed. This was quite a relief on both Shizuru's and Maria's part, to have someone who could direct and give instructions, instead of relying on them. It was later on during their infrequent conversations that she realized Natalia was only one year younger than herself. Why she had enrolled into the school that late, and what she had been doing in the interim years remained a mystery. In fact, much of the girl remained a mystery for she had never made any mention of her life in Japan, nor where the roots of her fluent English had come from. She was always seen dressed in black or darker tones, like she was in perpetual mourning. All these eccentricities seemed to resonate with Shizuru, for she also saw herself as something like a misfit in society. And so, her intrigue with the young girl grew.

Very soon, she found that she wasn't the only one. She had heard whispers in the corridors with regards to the beautiful dark-haired, and porcelain skin international student. Even Armitage's attention had been caught.

"You look out for that student over there, Shiz." She told her friend one day as they were walking to the cafeteria for lunch. Shizuru lifted her head and spotted the aforementioned girl leaning against a tree in the courtyard, her side profile hidden partially by the falling locks of her hair as she bent over a notebook. That aura emanating gently from her like a perfume was quite distinct though.

"Why?" Shizuru turned back to Armitage curiously. "She seems quite harmless."

Armitage shrugged. "Just saying, Shiz. The air of a rebel, that one. I heard she skips her classes regularly. Cannot imagine how she obtained the Searrs scholarship like that."

Shizuru pursed her lips with amusement. "Come on, Em, those are just rumours. I happen to know her, and know for a fact that she attends her classes religiously. She loves art."

"You know that girl? !" Armitage whirled around to face Shizuru.

Shizuru laughed at Armitage's usual exaggeration. "_That girl_, has a name Em, just like you and I. Her name is Natalia. I happened to know her because of her upcoming debut exhibition at Maria's."

Resuming her walk, she glanced at Natalia again, only to catch her staring at her direction. The girl blushed and quickly moved around the tree so that she was out of sight. Shizuru blinked a few times, her lips parting slightly in surprise. _What was that for?_

Armitage crashed into her from behind. "Hey, ow… Shiz, don't stop suddenly like that!" Her friend complained, while rubbing her forehead.

"Oh my, sorry Em. My mind went somewhere else." Shizuru apologized. Armitage rolled her eyes.

"So how's the event coming up? It's this evening right? Your boyfriend going?" Armitage asked as they both turned around the corner of the building.

"Reito? I did ask him, and he said he would. After all, he knows Joseph Searrs and it's good for him to network." Shizuru said. "Although I'm not very certain he would actually show up. Reito's like this when he's very busy. Completely forgets his appointments."

"Sounds like he needs a personal assistant." Armitage sniggered.

Shizuru crossed her arms, annoyed. "Exactly! I know! I'm becoming his personal assistant already. Looks like he also forgets sometimes that I'm supposed to be his girlfriend."

Armitage gave Shizuru shoulder a pat. "Aw, Shiz. We truly sympathize with you, my friend. You really need to sit pretty boy down and make sure he gets his priorities right."

Shizuru shook her head. Not wanting to burden her friend further with her petty relationship problems, she changed the subject. "Tonight's event is going to be marvelous though. I think the guests will be very impressed. Natalia's very talented."

"Oh?" Armitage raised her eyebrows. "To be praised by the goddess-like Viola, top of her class, then this girl must have been something."

Shizuru smiled radiantly. "She sure is."

* * *

><p>Natsuki stood awkwardly in a corner of the gallery, trying to blend into the shadows of the room. The lights were dimmed, to create an atmosphere of enigma, as she had requested. The high ceilings were studded with glowing LED lights, mimicking flickering stars in the night sky. Red carpet ran a line across the middle of the room, from the glass door entrance all the way to the raised platform, where a single metal stand was erected for the presenter. Unlike a conventional exhibition where the art pieces were framed and displayed on the walls, her various canvas were suspended by wires and steel brackets above the attendees, shrouded by large cloths of black silk to be unveiled later. Natsuki herself was dressed in similar colours. A simple black blouse with a drape cut hung low on her back, paired with her black skinny jeans and high heels, therefore giving her a flattering silhouette. She coupled this with a satin, navy blue scarf wound loosely around her neck, with the two ends falling gracefully off her shoulders.<p>

She had orchestrated this event within two weeks with the assistance of Shizuru and Maria. The vivid ideas in her mind spun, and she couldn't have realized them without all the logistics and preparations turning them into reality. It was her debut, and she had intended to make an impression.

People mingled around in small groups, speaking in soft whispers as classical music played in the background. Flutes of champagne and canapés were served to the guests while they waited for the introductory speech. Instead of the usual socialites at such art events, the invitees were selected professors and students from the art schools, a few well-known art critiques, as well as representatives from Searrs Foundation.

Watching the entire room of strangers, Natsuki began to feel the first fluttering of nerves in her stomach. She had been so focused on preparing for the event, only now did she contemplate what it was like to have someone else view her work with a critical eye. During the preparations, Shizuru often stood pensively in front of her paintings for long periods of time without saying a word. So much so that Natsuki became nervous and self-conscious, finally plucking up her courage to ask Shizuru what she thought about them. All she got was a cryptic smile from the crimson-eyed girl, and an ambiguous reply of "You'll see!"

Her emerald eyes roamed the room now, catching sight of the honey blonde hair girl standing near the entrance as she spoke to a handsome tall man with jet black hair. Natsuki tilted her head slightly, scratching her cheek with a finger. Shizuru Viola, her rather peculiar senior at SVA. Her first meeting with the taller woman had been a bit of a shock. It was the strange, garnet red eyes that were the most arresting feature in her appearance. And then her question.

"_Have we met before?"_

Natsuki had been caught unaware, and was immediately suspicious that this person, however fragile she may have looked, might be one of those "old enemies" that her mother had cautioned her about. But the genuine warmth that Shizuru emitted quickly dispelled any cold doubts that remained. Throughout their interactions, Shizuru had talked to her unreservedly, while Natsuki had been tight-lipped about herself.

And then, another kind of suspicion grew.

It began as a little seed of hope that she had carried with her when she came back here to New York. In all her imaginings, she might, perhaps, find the person who was only _Kiyohime_ to her. That seed of hope was tinged with a shadow of uncertainty, that _Kiyohime_ may just be a well-crafted illusion. It could very well be that this person never existed or never enrolled in School of Visual Arts; or that she had claimed to have a Japanese mother only because Natsuki was from Tokyo, to establish some sense of kinship.

Then, the seed of hope was planted, and took root, when Shizuru happened to let slip that her mother was also from Japan. In that moment, Natsuki could not breathe; her heart had thundered so hard with anticipation, she had feared Shizuru could hear it. Natsuki kept telling herself to let it go, to stop being delusional. That it was pointless grasping at straws for the higher her hopes were, the harder she would fall. Yet, she began to look out for her senior on campus, her eyes automatically locating and recognizing the tawny-haired girl as if an invisible force of magnetic attraction was there.

_Could it be? Is it really her?_ Her heart sang out to her every time.

There was one question on the tip of her tongue whenever she and Shizuru were together. What had Shizuru meant, during their first encounter, when she had said the word "green"? Green that meant the feelings of jealousy or the different shades of nature or the metaphorical colours of inexperience? If Shizuru truly associated her to that chromaticity, there was only one person whom Natsuki knew to possess such uncanny characteristics of Synaesthesia.

_Kiyohime._

* * *

><p>Shizuru was speaking rather distractedly to Reito, who had arrived fashionably late for the event. The reason for this was that she could detect the unmistakable greenish glow of the resident artist in a corner not far from her. And if she had to guess, a pair of eyes with a similar hue was probably boring holes through the back of her skull right about now. While she felt mostly amusement when any other person would have been more than a little disturbed at the constant attention, she nevertheless chose to ignore the matter for the moment. It was almost time for her to give the opening speech.<p>

As if on cue, the music faded and a cone of light was directed at the stage. Shizuru excused herself from Reito, glided across the red carpet and stepped up to the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Distinguished guests." Shizuru began smoothly in her signature tone enriched with her blend of accents, capturing the attention of the audience. "It is our honour, on behalf of the School of Visual Arts and Searrs Foundation, to welcome you here to our gallery showcase."

Music with a slower tempo started, building up an atmosphere of contemplation. "Tonight, the winner of Searrs Foundation's first Scholarship of the Fine Arts will make her debut."

The wires from which Natsuki's art pieces were suspended, started to lower gradually. Strategically placed fans started blowing, ruffling the surface of the black silk covering the canvas. Like dark dancers decked out in ballgowns, they twirled and descended gracefully upon the enraptured guests. Natsuki stepped out of the shadows to position herself on the red carpet, just as one of her larger canvas was brought down low enough to block her from view.

Shizuru smiled enchantingly at the audience. "In all my years as a synesthetic artist, I haven't come across such clever use of colours and strokes to invoke such a multitude of perspectives."

Natsuki's head snapped up. Time seemed to trickle to a stop. Her hand, which had been adjusting her wireless microphone, trembled.

"Please join me to appreciate the works of an exceptional, budding artist – Natalia Kruger!" Violins rose to a crescendo, as black silk was tugged off, revealing the multiple pieces of artwork. Two rows of Natsuki's paintings, formed a wave like pattern in the air. All of them depicting doors, windows and frames, where bursts of colours and paraphernalia spew forth. There were a few gasps of delight, as the audience soon recognized that the portraits were three dimensional in perspective, showing different levels of depths that tricked the human eyes. In one painting, a door was opened to reveal an iced kingdom in the distance, while chunks of glacier floating by like flotsam in the chilly waters.

A beam of spotlight was turned on and directed at the canvas where Natalia stood. The music rose in volume and grandeur, as the silhouette of the artist was revealed by the rising canvas. Shizuru felt a shiver run down her spine, as a set of eyes burnt a trail of green fire directly towards her. She gripped the sides of the metal stand as she found that she couldn't look away; the soulful eyes held a hidden message for her that she did not comprehend. Was it relief, recognition or a more intense emotion boiling beneath the surface? The spotlight cast a halo of radiance around Natalia, and her long, silky hair shone as cobalt blue. To Shizuru's mixed emotions of perplexity and wonderment, she realized that Natalia's stare remained fixated on her, as if the two of them were in their own private world having an intimate conversation.

"_Many times in our lives, we have to make a decision._" Natalia's voice, deep and ethereal, floated out with crystal clarity in the hushed room. "_So many paths to choose from, futures that we cannot possibly hope to foresee._"

Natalia started to walk slowly down the red carpet, towards Shizuru, who remain stunned like a deer caught in headlights. "_Gateways that could lead us to our salvation, or our destruction. Humans, weak and fragile that we are; we will pray for divine intervention, heavenly signs that we can interpret to trust that behind that door -_" Her pale arm swept upwards to encompass her creations, "- _lies our destiny."_

With poised grace, Natalia prowled like a jungle cat, ever closer to Shizuru, all the while her viridian eyes never left her face. "_May I humbly present to you, the theme of my artwork – 'The Portals of Moirae'. How many years of our lives do we have, how many doors do we have to open, in our quest to seek out our fates?"_

As Natalia stalked past, a light breeze from the fans swept up the tail ends of her scarf and hair, spreading them out behind her like dark angel wings. _A tragically, beautiful butterfly of death_, Shizuru thought.

In that instance, like an electrical spark, it occurred to her the exact reason of Natalia's familiarity to her. The girl with midnight blue hair and green eyes like molten fire, in that long forgotten artwork of "_Death becomes Her"._

_Duran._

"_Everyone of us have the same desire, to want to open all the right doors, to transcend and experience what's beyond. It's the same message, I believe, that we can all identify with. The understanding that I try to convey, through my paintings. What I am in fact saying, is that -"_

Natalia now stood in front of Shizuru. The corner of her lips quirked up in a beguiling smile as she looked up at her.

"_I know you._"

* * *

><p>In the silence of the cavernous warehouse, a lone young man grunted in exertion as he pulled himself rhythmically up and down an exercise bar. Moonlight shone through the confines, gleaming off his well-toned naked torso. Unperturbed by the cold night air, he was only dressed in a pair of dark track pants, with his feet bared and dirtied.<p>

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that his handphone had lit up and was vibrating away on a small desk. Lowering himself to the ground, he wiped his sweaty palms with a white towel, while he glanced at the digital display. It was a name that he hadn't seen in more than a year. Nevertheless, he picked up the call without hesitation.

"Hello." He spoke crisply.

There was a pause on the other line, from which he could make out music and people chatting away. "What was the name of that Kruger girl." The speaker did not waste time to greet him, even after so long.

"Natsuki," the young man replied swiftly. He lifted his head to gaze at the moon through the skylight windows of the warehouse. Silver light streamed in, revealing the pale impressions of a cross scar under his left eye.

"This one's called Natalia. How much of a coincidence can that be." The other voice mumbled, almost incoherently.

"I need your services again, Takeda. I have sent the photo to your phone. Check out her background, and get back to me."

Takeda nodded, but before he could respond, the line went dead.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: **Hello, thank you for the reviews. I picked up the pace of the story a little, I hope you don't find it too boring or intrusive._

_Trivia:_

_- K Street does exist in Washington. I didn't make it up._

_- I made up Natsuki's birth date. This is AU, so fans please don't flame me for that_

* * *

><p>Natsuki crushed the piece of laminated paper in her hand, frustrated and cold beyond belief. She had arrived in New York towards the end of summer, and now that it was well into November, the winter breeze seemed to be sweeping in fast.<p>

Pulling her fur-lined, navy blue toggle coat closer around her, she surveyed her environment. The skies were grey, and the air was still. It was serenely quiet in this part of the neighbourhood in East Hampton. She had taken the train from Penn Station in Manhattan, travelling for more than 3 hours on the rail towards Montauk Station. Renting a bicycle there, she had then followed the instructions on the map given to her by the attendant in the bike shop. It will be half an hour more to reach Hog Creek lane.

It was a therapeutic journey, with just herself for company, listening to music on her headphones and watching the passing scenery; sandy shores and quaint beach houses. Everything seemed idyllic and up-market, which was little wonder as the area was considered one of New York's prime real estate; a popular choice for celebrities and socialites.

Natsuki hummed to herself, as recalled events involving a certain tall brunette with the startling wine-red eyes. She had been euphoric when Shizuru had inevidently revealed that she was a synaesthetic artist during her art debut. It had cemented Natsuki's suspicions that she _is, _indeed _Kiyohime_. That revelation had brought forth so much happiness and excitement bubbling from her, her spirits had been lifted for weeks. She couldn't help grinning at how lucky she had been, how everything was, well, must have been _destined_ somehow. The success of her debut diminished in significance, and the heaps of praises by the guests at the gallery just flew over her head.

Something must have resonated within Shizuru as well. Her senior had been accidentally, on purpose, bumping into her at school. Much too frequently to be mere coincidences. Natsuki was partly amused, and partly curious, so she decided to see what kind of antics Shizuru could get up to. Recalling their reunion, she smiled quietly to herself as she cycled along the road with renewed enthusiasm.

* * *

><p><em>Natsuki had been walking along the corridor, checking her notebook for the location of her next class. Engrossed as she was, with her head lowered over her messy notes, she rounded the corner and it took her a second too late to register the faint whiff of lavender in the air. Shizuru Viola drifted past her from the opposite direction, came to an abrupt halt and then back-paddled comically to stand in front of the dark haired girl.<em>

"_Ahh, there you are, Natalia!" She exclaimed, as if she was expecting her, "I need to talk to you…"_

_Without waiting for Natsuki to respond, the crimson-eyed girl hooked her left arm into Natsuki's right, practically dragging her backwards towards the cafeteria._

"_S-Shizuru…?" Natsuki spluttered as she almost tripped over herself, "I have classes, like now."_

_Shizuru unhooked her arm and placed gentle, but insistent hands on Natsuki's shoulders, twisting her around in the other direction. Which unfortunately meant that Natsuki was now being pushed ahead by her senior from behind._

"_Classes can wait." Shizuru answered firmly in her lilting accent. "_I can't_," - was really what she was implying._

_Natsuki shrugged and let herself be coerced into having an early break with her unpredictable senior. They arrived at the empty cafeteria, and was ushered by a waiter to a private booth in front of the windows. Shizuru ordered for them both, and when they were finally left alone, fixed Natsuki with an unnerving crimson gaze. Natsuki felt her ears heat up, and shifted uncomfortably in her seat like a delinquent about to be punished by the school principal._

_Shizuru slid her handphone towards her, which was currently displaying a picture. Quirking an eyebrow, Natsuki picked up the phone, only to be greeted by the sight of her own artwork from years ago, when she had painted regularly as an outlet for her emotions._

_The girl in the picture, bearing an uncanny likeness to her was staring right back._

_Forcing her facial muscles to remain neutral, she pinched the screen to make the image larger, observing it with detached interest._

"_What is this?" She asked, not daring to look up at the tawny haired girl, who was undoubtedly scanning her up and down with eyes like red laser beams._

"_Something that I had come across online during a school project," Shizuru replied. "I got to know the artist, and she is someone really special to me. But recently, she suddenly lost contact."_

"_Oh?" Natsuki commented, after she handed the phone back to Shizuru. "I'm sorry to hear that. And that's a pretty good painting."_

"_Don't you find the girl familiar?" Shizuru persisted. She leaned forwards across the table, her arms brushing unwittingly against Natsuki's, sending an involuntary shiver of reaction in the younger girl._

"_Uh..." Natsuki withdrew a little, uncomfortable with the sudden close proximity. She slid her hands surreptitiously off the table to rest in her lap. The lavender scent was triggering odd reactions in her tummy. Or maybe she was just hungry. But the striations of the table top seemed exceptionally interesting to her at the moment. "Nope. Unless you're implying that the girl in the painting looks like me?" She scratched her cheek awkwardly. "I do agree there are similarities there, but that must have been a coincidence."_

_A shadow passed over the garnet eyes - disappointment. The girl was silent for a while. The waiter came back with their orders, placing a cup of steaming tea in front of Shizuru, and a glass of soda for Natsuki. After he had left, Shizuru gazed into her tea and mumbled softly, "I thought that I've found you."_

_Natsuki was a little taken aback. She had thought that she was the only one who had a yearning desire to meet _Kiyohime _in real life. She hadn't expected the sentiments to be the same with Shizuru. She clenched and unclenched her fists, finding Shizuru's crestfallen expression too unbearable, but not knowing whether to tell her the truth. "Why is it so important to you that you find her?" She blurted out. She wanted to know, needed to know, whether to trust her._

_Shizuru looked up at her, all that she was feeling laid bare in her burgundy eyes. "Because, Natalia," She whispered softly, "She is the only person who _understands_ me. I don't think I can ever find anyone else like that. Someone who talks on my level."_

_Shizuru cast her eyes away, speaking out loud, the doubts in her heart. "We used to write to each other all the time, always a message away. And now that she's suddenly gone, I feel stupid, like I've screwed up something important."_

_Natsuki pondered about this, while she watched Shizuru took a comforting sip of her tea, in her usual straight-backed posture._

"_You don't blame her, for disappearing? What would you say to her, if you found her again?" She asked tentatively._

_Shizuru carefully placed her cup back on the saucer, taking her time to answer. "I'll like to think, Natalia, that she must have a valid reason to lose contact. Something terrible must have happened, and I feel worry rather than resentment."_

_She leaned her right elbow on the table, and propped her chin in her hand. Looking outside, she continued, "I don't know what I'll say, to be honest. There's just a lot of questions left unanswered. It'll be so much better if I just met up with her and sort it out, you know? But sometimes, I wonder if I lack the courage."_

_The cafeteria was playing a song on the radio, something that matched with the current mood. A soft smile grew on Shizuru's lips._

How strange that I don't know you at all…  
>Right when I was just about to fall<p>

The feeling you can know so much,  
>Without knowing anything at all.<p>

_Natsuki looked out of the window too, at the burnished trees on the sidewalk about to shed their heavy load of orange-red autumn leaves. It was surreal, the way her life intertwined with Shizuru's. She wondered, more than once, if it was destiny, or simply the results of one's will to make it happen. Like she was forcing things too much if she revealed herself now. Maybe she should wait instead, and take the time to get to know Shizuru better._

And this is when the feeling sinks in,  
>I don't wanna miss you like this.<br>Come back... be here, come back... be here.

I guess you're in New York today,  
>I don't wanna need you this way.<br>Come back... be here, come back... be here.

_Having made up her mind, Natsuki reached across to lay her hand gently on Shizuru's, capturing the girl's attention._

"_If you continue to write to her, she _**will**_ reply. I'm sure of it."_

* * *

><p>Natsuki got off her bike and leaned it against a broken wooden fence. She vaguely remembered the houses in this part of the Hamptons. Her family had their summer home here, eastside of Long Island, New York. She peered at the high hedges and long, gravel driveways of the gated communities in this part of town, pacing down the street and reading the numbers displayed on their letter boxes. It wasn't long before she found what she was looking for - the white house on the hill overlooking the bay.<p>

When she was young, she used to think it was a mini replica of the Capitol Building in Washington. With columns supporting the façade, and a high domed ceiling when one entered the spacious foyer, it was the picture of grandeur and wealth. This image personified her father, Richard S. Kruger, who was a well known and respected figure among powerful people in Washington. It used to be an inside joke, that the K in K Street - which was the centre for lobbying firms, was probably named after the late Kruger. He had been a sharp and skilled lobbyist, gifted with the talents of persuasion and influence. His reputation was phenomenal; many political figures liked to have him around in their social circles, often tapping into his pool of network and resources. Indeed, it was sometimes easy to forget who was the puppet and who was the puppeteer, in their endless games of cloaks and daggers. For Richard Kruger was not one to be easily manipulated.

And that glittery, glamourous lifestyle ended abruptly one stormy night.

The house that she used to know was currently in a state of severe disrepair. The rusted iron gate was chained shut, with a sign that posted "Private Property, Keep Out!" in garish red paint. Natsuki reached out to shake the gate, just to see if it would give way. But the chains only rattled and held firm. Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, she secured her boot on the lower rungs of the side fence and began to climb over nimbly. Once her feet touched the ground on the other side, she dusted her hands and crouched low, quickly sprinting to the side of the building. She didn't want any nosy neighbours to spot her and call the cops.

In all honesty, the house looked like a typical haunted house in a horror movie. Autumn leaves layered the abandoned driveway, wafts of decay and neglect making Natsuki hold her breath. Dark ivy vines wound around the pillars and creepers encroached on every visible surface of the walls. The left panel of the huge oak doors that used to be the main entrance hung sadly off its hinges, with the other side lying flat on the floor inside. Natsuki crept gingerly into the foyer, not the least bit spooked by the surroundings. If anyone had a right to haunt this place, it was her. This had been her childhood home; all she had were fond memories that warmed her against the cold loneliness of this place that had been forgotten by time. Echoes of her own laughter were still fresh in her mind, as her eyes chased the imagined form of her younger self, shrieking with joy while dashing up the circular marble staircase. She looked up, half expecting to see the grand crystal chandelier hanging off the dome ceiling, only to be greeted by the late autumn sun streaming in through a gaping hole, the dome having cracked open like an egg shell. The carcass of the former chandelier lay scattered on the floor below.

Shaking her head, Natsuki picked her way through the debris. Vandals and thieves had probably frequented her home and stripped the place bare. Beautiful artwork and tapestries used to hang on the walls which now held nothing more than cracked paint and damp moss. She slowly made her way up the stairs, letting memories form in her mind as she did so. It wasn't a surprise to her that the corridors in this house were similar to those in her dreamscape. To her younger self, the hallways of doors leading to who-knows-where were a source of imagination and adventure.

The room to the far right was where she had to go. Meanwhile, she couldn't help but detour to the left, where her own room used to be. Pushing the door open, Natsuki stepped into the dusty room. Planks of broken wood lay strewn on the floor from a shelf that had been toppled over. Box-springs and foam were exposed from the mattress of a small bed at the corner. Her princess bed, her mother had used to call it. It had once been overflowing with plush toys that were given to her, her "royal subjects" that had kept her company during bedtime stories of castles and knights. Crouching down on her haunches, she pushed aside a few wooden boards to reveal a tattered looking plushie in the form of a wolf-dog. She remembered that she had loved this one the most, so much so that she had begged her father to buy a real one for her. Her father did too, that Christmas, a year before the tragic accident. She never could forget the wonder and magic she felt, when her father had placed the warm, pulsating body of the furry animal carefully into her arms. The puppy had snuggled instinctively into her embrace, nuzzling his wet nose against her shoulder, and in that moment, Natsuki had fallen in love.

At first, she had wondered what to name him. She thought about the names of her favourite heroes in the stories read to her. _Perseus_, the brave man who slayed the snake-head monster _Medusa_? Or _Achilles_, the greek warrior with a fatal flaw? She tested a variety of names on the puppy, and it had ignored her and continued to chew on its dog bone. Natsuki had frowned and complained to her parents. Richard and Saeko Kruger had laughed at their child's disgruntled expression and told her to be patient. It is important that a name must fit the spirit of the person or animal, her father had said.

Natsuki had whined that she hadn't been given that kind of a choice when she was born. Her birth certificate simply read _Natalia N. Kruger_, but she had been called by her middle name _Natsuki_ for as long as she knew. Her father had then sat her down on his lap and explained calmly to her.

"Natsuki child, your mother picked the name _Natalia_ for you. For you were born on Christmas, and that's what the name really means." Seeing Natsuki's pout, her father then prodded gently on her chest, over her heart. "Even so, you came in winter, but brought the light and warmth into our hearts. For that, I had asked for you to be called _Natsuki_, from your mother's Japanese heritage. It means child of summer."

Natsuki had crossed her arms, unconvinced her name had any meaning for her, much less representing her in nature and spirit. But her father's words had stuck with her since. However, she still didn't have much luck naming her pet. Her wolf-dog had obstinately refused to respond to her calls, and only did so when a much older girl came around to her house to play. That strange girl had been the daughter of her father's friend, visiting from England. And of all things, she had to give the puppy a stupid name like _Duran_, saying that some stupid music group called _Duran Duran_ was very popular in England at that time. The puppy had perked its ears up and gave a bark at the English girl calling out to him, much to Natsuki's exasperation.

_Duran_, Natsuki smiled and shook her head. She picked up the plushie by the ear now, to examine its damage. She wondered whatever happened to her poor, beloved pet after she had left.

A sudden noise, coming from downstairs, made her freeze. She hastily stuffed the soft toy in her backpack and pressed herself against the door, heart thumping wildly. Minutes ticked by, and nothing else happened. So, she cautiously eased her way out of the room, and tiptoed to peer over the edge of the marble staircase.

Nothing, there was no one there.

Exhaling the breath that she had held, she cursed silently at her own negligence. She should have just finished up quickly and get home before it was dark. With a renewed sense of focus, she strode down the hallway, to the room that had been her father's study. Turning the knob and going in, she saw for herself that the state of the room was very much the same as the other rooms in the house – ransacked and bare.

Natsuki made a cursory note of her surroundings as she crossed over to the window on the opposite side of the room. Sliding her fingers underneath the window sill, she felt about until she was able to discern two smooth circular discs that had a slightly different texture from their surrounding material. She kneeled down to press the discs inwards, which actually required a considerable amount of force. The gears of a mechanism located deep within the walls churned, and a concealed stone panel under the windows popped open. From the caverns that it yielded, Natsuki reached in and removed a steel box the size of a biscuit tin. She dusted the lid and shook it, making sure that the contents were still intact. The box was locked.

Slipping this into her backpack as well, Natsuki braced her shoulders on the stone panel to push it shut. Standing up, she then reached for her handphone in the backpocket of her jeans and dialed a number.

"I've got it." She spoke softly, then paused. "No. No one followed me here. I think." She looked out of the window. There were no vehicles in the driveway. She paced the room as she listened to the next set of instructions. "Yes, _kaa-san_. I will be careful."

Hanging up, and replacing her phone, she made her way back out of the house. It wasn't until she was well on her way in the subway of Manhattan, did she pull out the steel box again. Her fingertips ran over the cold surface, which had an embossed emblem of her father's initials. Her hands trembled with anticipation, eager to know what her father might have left behind. Reaching round her neck, Natsuki pulled out a simple silver chain, with a small key dangling from its end. The key fitted easily into the lock of the steel box, and she was able to lift the lid and sieve through its contents.

Disappointment flooded through her. There were only two sealed envelopes in the box. One of them was addressed to her mother, in what she presumed was the neat, cursive script of her father's. The other envelope however, was blank and lying ominously in the box. Natsuki took it out and held it to the light, unsure of what to do with it. Pressing it between her fingers, she was quite sure it only held more documents. She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"_Otou-san_, what did you do?" She whispered to herself. "And what do you want me to do?"

Curiosity eventually won out as she replaced her mother's letter back in the box, which she then stowed away in her backpack again. Holding the white envelope with both hands, she contemplated for a moment more, before she tore off the edges at the top, and shook out a folded piece of paper. As she spread it out slowly, her brows knitted in a frown.

"You must be kidding me, _otou_…" She scowled. The piece of paper contained an amateurish sketch of a wolfhound baying to a full moon. She had a vague recollection that her father had sat down with her and worked on it together. He had given multiple ideas on the scenery, embellishing them with animated hand gestures and wild stories. Meanwhile she had laughingly tried to capture his flights of fancy on paper. Well, as best as she could for her age anyway.

"… _and there must be a full moon, of course. All wolves like to make a lot of noise to the moon. Don't ask me why."_

"_Hahaha, _otou-san_, a wolfhound is a dog, not a wolf!"_

"_I don't care. I want a moon, Nat-chan. Will you give your daddy the moon? Oh, oh, since we're at it, you can draw Santa Claus riding his sleigh across the moon, and…"_

"_No way! That's too weird!"_

Natsuki smoothed the creases in the piece of paper, and looked closer. She knew her father would not be so frivolous as to stash this drawing in a hidden place, just for memory's sake. There was another game that her father had taught her to play when she was young. And which she continued to do so in some of her drawings – hiding words in them.

It was easy to overlook things that you didn't expect to be there in the first place. A certain level of awareness was required for that. And now that she was looking really hard, she saw that the sketch had been altered and letters were forming; in the fur of the wolfhound, in the trunks of the forest trees in the distance, in the clouds that almost obscured the moon. Hastily she grabbed for a pen in her pockets, and wrote down what she had deciphered onto the crumpled piece of map she had been using in the morning.

_N…I…NE…TEEN…TH  
>GARD…E…ROBE<br>WIND…BLOOM_

She stared. "What is this..? _Otou…_" she mumbled under her breath. It looked like a street address, but then again, maybe not. Something about the number of letters maybe. Ten, nine and nine. That didn't make sense either. She growled in frustration. What was the pattern?

Someone sat down beside her on the train, making her instinctively hide the drawing away in her coat pocket, while crumpling the piece of map in her hand again. Once she did that and became aware of her surroundings once more, she realized she was only a few stops away from her destination. But something chilled her senses. The train was still in the tunnel, in between stops, when the person chose that precise moment to sit down on her right. Something about that action struck her as odd. She lifted her eyes and caught the person's reflection in the train windows.

"Hello, _hime_." A voice from the past spoke to her, as the young man stared back at her through the reflection. Natsuki froze; she didn't dare to turn her head to look at him.

The man crossed his legs, a white beam of a smile appeared on his face.

"What, no tearful reunion? No, '_How have you been, Takeda?'_" the man asked. "I am so… disappointed."

Despite his jovial words, Natsuki had no doubt in her mind that this man was a threat. Her eyes scanned frenziedly around for a means of escape. Her muscles tensed for flight. The dark-haired man placed his right hand in his leather jacket pocket, and revealed something black and shiny.

_A weapon_, Natsuki realized with shock.

"I don't want to hurt you, _hime_. You know I never did." The man continued smoothly. "Just hand over whatever you found from that house and I'll let you go."

"I-I don't know what y-you're talking about." Natsuki replied through gritted teeth. Her senses were starting to tingle, the familiar icy feel creeping up on her. She needed to get out, now.

The train pulled into the next station, and the evening crowd filed into the cabin. Making use of this moment of distraction, Natsuki quickly stood up on the pretext of giving up her seat to a woman carrying many shopping bags. She maneuvered her body sideways, placing the woman between herself and the young man called Takeda, who had also stood up hastily. While the woman was thanking her, Natsuki walked briskly down the cabin in the opposite direction.

"Damn it," Takeda could be heard cursing, as he struggled to sidestep the woman. Natsuki kept up her urgent pace, darting in and out of the throng of passengers in the cabin, trying to lose herself in the crowd. She pulled up the hoodie of her toggle coat and hugged her backpack in front of her, so that she would not be easily recognizable from the back. The tendrils of darkness pursuing her from behind was not as strong, but it threatened to hamper her vision. It was times like this, when she was the target of danger, did her gift betray her by overwhelming her sense of sight.

Someone bumped her shoulders as she strode by. Natsuki reached out to grab a metal handrail to steady herself. A cap fell off the person's head, to reveal the familiar spiky red hair underneath.

Natsuki gaped in disbelief, as her good friend Nao winked at her, lime-green eyes glinting with mischief. Nao grabbed the collar of her coat to pull her close and whisper in her ear, "Stay alert, pup. Keep walking, I've got this."

She let go and started to draw back. Shaking her head, it was Natsuki's turn to grab onto Nao's arms. "Nao, what are you doing here? ! How?" She rasped desperately, mind reeling from what was happening. She had thought that she left her friends in Tokyo. It was unfathomable how Nao turned up here, and right when she needed help the most.

"Save the questions for later," Nao brushed off her grip, eyes on the moving figure of Takeda bearing down on them in the distance. She pushed Natsuki forward. "Go! Hurry!"

Natsuki stumbled ahead reluctantly, watching as Nao stalked towards Takeda to intercept him. The train was going to pull into the next station soon. She spotted an empty standing space next to the train doors, and immediately dove for the spot, crouching down to stay out of sight. Ignoring the curious looks of other passengers, she peered down the cabin. She managed to spot Nao causing a ruckus, as she obstructed Takeda's path. Waving her arms wildly up and down, she was accusing him loudly of molesting her. Takeda was getting impatient, trying to push her out of the way.

The train slowed, and some passengers stood up to prepare to alight. When the doors opened, Natsuki pivoted on her heel and deftly swung out of the doors onto the station platform. Even as she made her way swiftly to the exits, she could still see the two of them struggling in the train. It was then that Takeda grabbed Nao by the shoulder, the dark glint of his weapon released from his pocket. To Natsuki's horror, he shoved the weapon into Nao's gut. Nao's eyes widened as she convulsed, before slowly crumpling into his embrace.

_No! NAO! !_

Natsuki pressed the heel of her hand into her mouth, stifling the anguished scream that threatened to rip from her throat. Hot tears leaked down her face as tore off down the corridors, aware of Takeda's continued pursuit. She scrambled blindly up the stairs towards the surface, no longer caring if she would make her escape. All she wanted to do was to run back to Nao, to try and help her. She had undeniably caused her friend to be involved in the dangerous aspects of her life, which had suddenly become very real. The unknown chaos and madness that she had unleashed on people around her, like the opening of Pandora's Box.

_But why? Why? Why is Nao here? Who is he? What does he want?_

Broken thoughts running like a freight train through her mind. As she leapt up the last two steps, she found herself crashing into someone else, the momentum of her speed throwing the both of them to the ground, while the other person let out a surprised shriek.

"S-Shit, I'm so sorry!" Natsuki exclaimed as she struggled to get up.

"Na-Natalia?" The woman pinned under her queried, frowning as she reached up to touch the face that was still wet with tears.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki exclaimed, as her wild gaze connected with the familiar ruby red eyes, her concerned expression just inches away from hers. "Crap." Cursing loudly, she rolled off of her senior and got up, pulling Shizuru up with her as well.

"We- I mean, I've gotta get out of here." Natsuki panted, glancing worriedly down the stairs. Takeda was nowhere in sight for now. She was about to take off running again, when Shizuru pulled at her arm, stopping her.

"My place is nearby," she said. "Come with me."

Without waiting for a reply, she started walking briskly down the street. Natsuki hesitated, only for a second more, before she took off after Shizuru, not noticing the crumpled piece of map that she had left behind on the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm sorry this update took so long. For some reason, I really struggled with this chapter. I think I'm getting a case of writer's block :( It didn't help that I had to go overseas, spend time with loved ones over Christmas and New Year, get back to work... you know, just boring life._

_Hope to get more action in for the next chapter. Meanwhile, enjoy and do remember to leave a review._

* * *

><p>Takeda stood stoically silent in the polished office. He was never one to argue, especially when he knew that this one was on him. He had lost her, his <em>Hime<em>. Anger stewed inside of him for his own failure. He was practically screaming with excitement when he saw her again. He hadn't dreamt that it was possible, he had thought she was dead. But there she was standing, all grown up and beautiful as always. And she was so _*close*_! So close that he could imagine her scent, imagine that maybe, just maybe, she would turn and smile at him. Like she used to, so long ago. The guileless smile that lit up her features like an angel. That smile that was reserved just for him when he had done something special for her. But all he got now was a confused and scared gaze.

_She didn't even recognize me!_

However, his own simmering dissatisfaction could not hold a candle to the cold fury that was palpable from the man before him. Takeda could feel the tiny hairs on his forearms prickling up in alarm. A crumpled piece of laminated paper hit his cheek without warning and bounced carelessly to the floor. He kept his gaze down, and saw that it was the map Natsuki had left behind. He didn't have time to react before he a well-aimed stapler collided painfully with his jaw. This was followed by a myriad of other stationery from the mahogany desk. The last one, a particularly vengeful metal ruler, left a rather nasty gash across his cheekbones. Warm liquid oozed out from the wound, trickling down his cheek to stain his white shirt. He clenched his teeth, stubbornly refusing to react to the onslaught of physical abuse from his employer. He had always been well acquainted with the dark nature and sudden violent outbursts from the seemingly calm man before him.

"You lost her." His employer repeated his earlier remark with finality, this time without the incredulous tone behind it. The man wiped the sweat off his brow and smoothed back his hair, as if nothing had happened, as if he hadn't just lost his composure.

"I'm very sorry." Takeda kept his head bowed. "I was… delayed."

"And all you got for your troubles, is this worthless piece of shit." The man continued to drone, in his deceptively serene tone.

"Yes sir. She wrote '_19__th__, Garderobe, Windbloom'_ on it."

"And you know what it means?"

"It could be an address, or code – –"

"I **said**, do you know what it means?"

"I-I think, I mean… No, sir."

His employer got up slowly from his desk and rounded it. Icy fingers tipping Takeda's chin up so that he was looking right into his eyes, he enunciated slowly through clenched teeth, "You don't know shit, Takeda. You screwed up."

Takeda flinched involuntarily when the man abruptly released his grip and gave an exaggerated sigh. He pulled a white handkerchief from his coat pocket and started to dab at Takeda's wound gently, almost like a lover's caress. Takeda held his breath at this contradictory behavior.

"How long have I known you, Takeda? From a boy with nothing. I took you in. My family took you in."

"Yes sir, yes you did. And I'm very grateful for that."

"Grateful doesn't put food on your table, Takeda. Grateful is just lofty talk from incapable fools." The handkerchief was now applying an uncomfortable pressure on his wound.

"I will get you what you want, sir." Takeda reached up to take the handkerchief from him.

"Good." his employer answered, suddenly stepping back and clapping his shoulder. "I know I can always depend on you, Takeda."

Takeda took this as his dismissal, and made his way to the door. As his hand rested on the handle, his employer added, "Oh, and before I forget, Takeda…"

"Yes, sir."

"In the event that you failed again…"

Takeda's brows furrowed.

"Bury her."

* * *

><p>It was getting dark outside when Shizuru turned the key to her apartment door and stepped in. The dark haired girl behind her swept in silently as well, marching into her abode like a dejected zombie. Natalia hadn't spoken at all during their short walk, her sullen expression failed to divulge what she was thinking about. She stood by the windows and wrapped her arms around herself, jumping slightly as the door clicked shut.<p>

Shizuru continued to watch the girl as she unwound her red scarf and hung it up on the coat hanger. She then shrugged off her grey coat and did the same.

"I-um…" Natalia began, then stopped herself. She looked down awkwardly at the floor as if she did not know how to place herself.

"I'm going to make some tea." Shizuru announced, as she padded into the adjoining kitchen of her studio apartment. "Make yourself at home. The bathroom's in the bedroom, if you need to wash up."

"T-thank you. Um, I need to make a few phone calls. If you don't mind."

"Go ahead," Shizuru replied as she filled a kettle and placed it on the electric stove. "You should take off your coat. Put your bag down. You look like you're ready to bolt at any moment's notice."

Natalia nodded mutely, obediently removing her coat and belongings, and placing them on the couch with shaking hands. Just then, her expression became alarmed, and she frenziedly searched her coat pockets, before pulling out a piece of folded paper.

"Did you lose something?" Shizuru asked, as she crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway to the kitchen.

"No, not really. It's probably nothing, just a map." Natalia answered, as she checked the contents of the paper, before slipping it into her bag.

Shizuru shrugged, trying to put her friend at ease. When Natalia had knocked into her at the entrance of the subway station, she instinctively knew that her friend was in trouble. Her emerald green eyes betrayed the look of a trapped animal, being hunted and with nowhere to run. Shizuru was not one to stand aside and ignore that silent plea in her eyes. Even though she was insanely curious about what troubles her junior could have gotten herself in, she didn't want to pry.

Natalia took out her cell phone. With a brief, nervous glance at Shizuru, she started dialing.

"I'll just be in my bedroom." Shizuru offered, as she pushed herself from her leaning position and strode into her room, giving Natalia some privacy. She sat on the bed and rolled up her sleeves, checking the bruise on her arm that Natalia had inadvertently given her when they had collided.

"… _that's not the point!_" She heard Natalia hissing in Japanese. It was strange and familiar at once, to hear the language being spoken by someone other than her mother. She wondered if Natalia knew that she understood the words.

"_Why did you even bring them here, put them in danger?_" There was a moment's silence as Natalia listened to whoever was on the other side of the line. Shizuru stood and positioned herself close to the door, so that she could keep the dark haired girl within her line of sight. The younger girl was now pacing in front of the windows, fingers running agitatedly through her tresses. Her unstable emotions were particularly apparent to Shizuru, who observed that her aura was flickering like a green flame. Burning with bright intensity, then dulling to a dark viridian, before flaring up once more.

"_How is she now?_" she was asking, with a slightly calmer tone.

"_Taser? ! Why didn't you bring her to a hospital ? !_" she all but hollered as she smashed her fist into the wall in frustration. Shizuru cringed. "_BAKA Nao!"_

Shizuru couldn't help but smile at this outburst. The Natalia she knew would never lose control of her emotions in front of others. But in such rare moments, Shizuru saw a precious side to her. A passionate and caring side that told her she would always put the well-being of her loved ones before her.

_Oh my, the ice princess has a warm heart_, she made a mental note of it.

"_I don't know who it was, kaa-san. He had a scar on his face. No, I don't remember him."_ Natalia continued. "Yes, _I'm safe for now. Crashing at a friend's place. Yeah, the message didn't make sense at all, I will text you later. I… I just can't deal with it right now._"

Shizuru watched with concern as Natalia cursed and flipped her phone shut, hurling it into the couch with her pent up frustration. She withdrew into the shadows and went back to sitting on the bed, waiting patiently. It took a while before the dark haired girl hesitantly approached her room.

"Why are you sitting here in the dark?" She asked quietly, as she flipped on her room light.

Shizuru smiled at her, noting the faint blush that blossomed mysteriously on the girl every time she did so. "Believe it or not, I don't really need the light to see. Thought I might wait for you to finish your conversation. Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, well." Natalia rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "I'm sorry Shizuru. I can't really explain the lot of it. Let's just say that Murphy's law was an understatement."

Shizuru went up to the girl and took her hands. "Hey, Natalia." She said softly, urging the girl to look up at her. "I'm not going to pry if you don't want to say anything, alright? I'm just glad that you're okay."

"Um… Thank you. Shizuru." Natalia mumbled, unused to such attention and concern.

_Shizuru_. The name rolled pleasantly and gently off the tongue of this young girl. All her friends would have just called her Shiz. But Natalia always insisted on calling her full name, like it's some form of decorum.

"Call me Shiz." She tested.

The girl shook her head. "Shi – Zu – Ru." Again, the melodic, soft tones that was strangely quite addictive.

"Na – Ta – Lia." She teased. Tapping her chin thoughtfully, she asked, "Nat-chan. Do people in Tokyo call you that?"

The petite girl seemed to be slightly taken aback by the intimate moniker. She laughed. "Sometimes, I forget that you're half Japanese, Shizuru. Yes, yes, they do. Especially Mai." She sighed.

"You're worried about your friends." Shizuru astutely concluded, when she observed Natalia's wistful expression.

Natalia nodded, dropping her hands from her grasp. "I don't want them to get hurt because of me. They don't understand that I can never live with that."

Shizuru shook her head and stepped forward to engulf the younger girl in a comforting hug. The younger girl stiffened immediately in her arms, before slowly relaxing. Shizuru smiled and raised her hand to stroke the girl's silky smooth mane.

"Silly girl. They probably feel the same way about you too. Not wanting you to get hurt, so they want to help. With whatever it is that you're doing."

Natalia let out a snort of disbelief into her shoulders. The two of them stayed like this for a moment longer.

"So how come your friends can call you Nat-chan, but you can't just call me Shiz?" Shizuru returned to the same topic, causing Natalia to burst out laughing again.

"You're impossible!" She protested, as she lifted her head and fixed Shizuru with her crystal green eyes.

"I'm Shiz." She continued to tease.

"Shi – Zu –Ru. You have a beautiful name in Japanese, stop ruining it."

"Alright, Na – Ta – Lia. Are you going to stay here for the night?"

Natalia looked at her watch. It was indeed, getting late. Even the traffic noise from the streets had wound down.

"I don't think I should." She began. "Should probably head ba–"

"Is Natalia an axe murderer?" Shizuru asked abruptly.

"W-Wha -? !" Natalia spluttered at the random question.

"Did Natalia kill her best friend?" Shizuru continued nonchalantly. "Tortured any stray puppies lately?"

"No! Of course not, _baka!"_ Natalia gasped incredulously.

"Then I don't see a problem with you staying over at my place, Na – Ta – Lia." Shizuru grinned and shrugged as if she won the argument with her sheer logic.

Natalia deliberated the offer, chewing her lower lip indecisively.

"Stay." Shizuru commanded, as a master would to her puppy, part of her teasing nature finding much glee in getting Natalia to relent. "Na – Ta – Lia." She added.

Natalia fixed her with an annoyed, baleful glare.

"It's Natsuki, alright?" She declared, tipping the tables and causing Shizuru to look confused instead. "I knew something was weird when you keep calling me _Natalia, Natalia," _the dark haired girl muttered under her breath.

"Natsuki," she repeated, a proud smirk crossing her features. "My Japanese name. My friends and family call me by that."

"Oh." Shizuru managed, aware of the unspoken transition in their relationship. She was slowly being let into Natalia's, no, Natsuki's inner sanctum. An invisible barrier had been crossed, by something as minor as allowing herself to be called by a different name.

"Thank you for the offer then." Natsuki resolved, as she walked back to the living room to pick up her bag. "It is getting late. I hope it's not too much trouble if it's just for one night."

"So you're staying?" Shizuru called out. Unable to help herself, she added laughingly, "Na – Tsu – Ki?"

"Oh, would you cut that out!" Natsuki snapped uncharacteristically from the living room.

* * *

><p>The next morning, as the beginnings of daylight started to seep through the curtains, Shizuru was already sitting up in bed. She hadn't managed to sleep much, so she thought she might as well start her day earlier.<p>

After she had washed up, and changed into comfortable jeans and a knitted top, she padded quietly into the living room to see Natsuki sleeping soundly on her living room couch. The younger girl had insisted on sleeping in the living room the previous night, despite Shizuru's cheeky offer of sharing her double bed. She was now curled up into a ball under the spare blanket, her expression peaceful and serene in her slumber. Shizuru smiled and scooted closer, stooping down to tuck away the stray hair that had fallen across Natsuki's cheeks. She was about to get up again, when she noticed the white cell phone lying on the coffee table next to the couch. Her expressions thoughtful, she retrieved her own phone from her jeans pocket and began typing.

_Dearest Duran,_

_It is morning in New York. A fresh day has begun, but today feels different. It feels like I will be going away on an adventure soon. But with her, I realize that there's nowhere I'd rather be right now. Just like you do, she fills my days with more colours than I ever thought possible. I'm often tricked into thinking that you're by my side. Or perhaps, you really are, all this while._

_- Kiyohime_

She hesitated for a moment longer, before her thumb tapped on the button to send.

She didn't have to wait long.

The phone on the coffee table vibrated.

And the screen displayed the message she had just sent.

And suddenly all the doubts in her mind were erased. All the puzzle pieces finally fell into place, and she heaved a sigh of release, that her answer had been right before her all along.

She had always suspected. Her instincts told her not to give up hope, even when Natsuki had refused to admit that they knew each other from before. It was the way the expressive green eyes avoided her stares. Her silent deliberations before answering her questions. Since that day at the cafeteria, she hadn't stopped writing to _Duran_, waiting for the reply that had eventually come.

_Dearest Kiyohime,_

_Forgive me. I am ashamed to admit that I have diligently read all your messages, but had replied to none. At first I couldn't, and then I felt that I shouldn't. It was a selfish conclusion that I came to. Certain things in my life happened so rapidly, that I needed to exercise some form of control to claim it back. It was with that weak excuse, that I sought to distance myself from you. You and I live in such different worlds. What could possibly be the outcome of this futile, fragile state that we in?_

_Since we last spoke, I had gotten into an accident and almost died. For a period of time, I kept wondering what my purpose was in life, why I didn't just cease to exist that day. I honestly wanted to go away; sometimes the pain of living is scarier than the certainty in death._

_Did I tell you before? There are voids in my memory that I cannot fill. The doctors told me that it didn't matter, that life had to go on anyway. The past did not matter. The present and the future did. But then I realized that I was just deceiving myself. I couldn't just go away or move on, being half the person that I am. I find that annoyingly unsatisfying._

_And then, a part of me thought that maybe, just maybe, I am alive so that I might stand before you some day._

_It is just wishful thinking of course. I have my life to live, and you have yours. Even so, and I risk my pride in saying this here, I feel such a strong affinity towards you that I can't seem to let go._

_If our paths do cross someday, do you think you can recognize me with your heart and your soul? I am confident that I would._

_I will continue to write to you, this I can promise as much. I am truly sorry for the long absence._

_- Duran_

Just like that, all had been forgiven, and they had continued their sporadic correspondences. All those times when Shizuru wrote to Duran, she had pictured Natsuki in her heart.

She shook her head. Sometimes, she wondered if she had gone crazy. Her unjustified obsession was so deeply entrenched. It was as if she cried out with loneliness inside, with nobody to fill the emptiness. But she had already been so blessed with so many people who cherished her. Yet, she felt that she hadn't truly loved anything or anyone, other than her art. Her art was her only passion, the only thing that could move her.

Like a withered tree struck by lightning, she felt hollow and dying inside. Someone who could not be moved and who could not lose herself in emotions. Not with Reito, or Em, or Midori. They could not see past the mask that she wore around them.

But Natsuki, Natsuki… what was it about her that makes Shizuru want to tear down the walls and just be herself around her?

Natsuki stirred in her sleep when the phone vibrated. Stirred from her inner musings, Shizuru cautiously got up and backed away to the kitchen to pour some water. The younger girl slowly kicked her way out of the blankets and emerged, bleary-eyed and with mussed up hair. Shizuru hid a smile behind her cup as she watched Natsuki stretch and yawn like a cat. Catching Shizuru observing her, the younger girl turned an interesting shade of pink.

"G-good morning, Shizuru. You're up early."

"Good morning, Natsuki. Natsuki slept well?"

The girl nodded, sweeping the length of her mane from her face, down one side of her shoulders.

"I should think so," Shizuru continued blithely, "Natsuki was drooling."

To this, the dark haired girl immediately clapped her hands to her mouth, emerald eyes widening in mortification. Shizuru's laughter finally bubbled from her, filling the usually empty house with her the tinkling sounds of her amusement.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki complained, when she realized the red-eyed girl was only teasing her.

Shizuru saluted her in apology. "You're just too easy to tease."

Natsuki puffed out her cheeks and continued to mutter darkly under her breath while Shizuru got busy making breakfast. "Do you need to be somewhere today?" She asked.

Her junior nodded her head while reaching over for her phone. Shizuru eyed her reactions intently as she read the message on her phone in a stupor, her face heating up like a red balloon.

"Uhhhhh…" Her emerald eyes lifted blankly to the garnet ones. "Did you just ask me something, Ki—I mean, Shizuru?"

Shizuru smirked at the younger girl's momentary falter. _Serves you right for hiding from me for so long, Natsuki._

"I said, do you need to be somewhere today. Something's wrong?"

Natsuki shook her head vigorously, while pressing several buttons furiously on her phone. "N-no, I mean. Nothing's wrong, but I do need to go see my mum."

"Good," Shizuru smiled as she placed a plate of sandwiches on the table. "I'm going with you then."

Natsuki's head snapped up. "You're what? !"

"I'm not going to ask you what happened last night, Natsuki. But I'm not letting you out of my sight until I'm convinced you're not in some kind of trouble." Shizuru crossed her arms confidently and planted herself before the dark-haired teen. "Like it or not, you're stuck with me."


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**_What can I say? Sometimes when you want to write, nothing refuses to come. And once the muse returns, you can't really stop. Life lesson: Don't go looking, things will come to you :) But I am heartened by the encouraging reviews left for me. So I thank you and hope you'd write more.

Anyway, something special this chapter! I am going to do a bit of shameless advertising.

START OF ADVERT

Yes, if you are using the non-mobile version of fanfiction, you would notice that I have a story cover! Fanart by the great author zeitgeistx, who, since completing her **Melting the Ice Maiden**, wildly popular story, has turned into a mad artist. I only mentioned a certain idea I had in my mind, then voila! It's done. And boy, am I floored. I couldn't have drawn it better myself!

So if you have read her story **MTIM**, she has also produced the final scene in her story in art. You know, where Shizuru finally meets the love of her life in a British looking courtyard. Check out her deviantart at zeitgeistx _dot _deviantart _dot _com.

END OF ADVERT

Back to the story. **Honulicious **had wondered how come Shizuru only knew in the last chapter. Thanks for pointing that out, so that I can clarify. During Natsuki's gala, Natsuki was pretty sure that Shizuru is _Kiyohime_, due to all the evidence: Japanese parentage, Synaesthesia, studies at SVA, etc. However, Shizuru has absolutely nothing concrete on Natsuki, other than the fact that she looks like the protagonist in the painting that had haunted her. Hence, she only confirmed it last chapter, by (sneakily) sending a message to Duran, and seeing for herself that Natsuki's phone responded.

Ah wells, I really liked **zeitgeistx** views that "Natsuki seems to have moved beyond the "I'm going to be shy and keep a distance from you" to the "I'm still keeping a distance from you but I'm going to call you an idiot" stage". So true, so true. Her image is totally shattered :D

Enjoy this chapter and leave a review! Usual thanks go to **PostoronnimV, xx Catty xx, Icy-Windbreeze, , YplusX, zeitgeistx, Platina** **GF,** and** Tear of** **Light.** You guys are awesome, leaving reviews for all the hard work of authors here on fanfiction.** crageisfanficcrazy**, you left that tune stuck in my head about "let it be, let it be..." haha. You'd have to explain that one to me. To the rest, thank you for the support, and hope you'd hang around!

* * *

><p>Natsuki leaned heavily on the doorbell, hearing the echoing buzz beyond the door of the apartment. She tugged nervously at her scarf, while side-glancing at the tall companion standing at the foot of the steps. The tawny-haired girl seemed relaxed in her usual graceful posture, both hands tucked into the depths of her coat pocket. Catching Natsuki's eye, she gave her a dazzling smile.<p>

"Go on," Shizuru encouraged. "You can pretend that I'm not here."

Natsuki swore under her breath and started attacking the buzzer again. It was next to impossible to treat Shizuru like "she's not there". The girl stood out of the crowd like a bloody fashion model, and gave Natsuki's heart a good workout. While Natsuki's understated, waif-like beauty only drew in unsuspecting people when they were really looking, Shizuru's allure was like the sun bursting over the horizon. Goddess-like in her radiance, everyone was just naturally attracted to her. Natsuki scowled as she recalled the numerous times men had actually stopped in their footsteps and did a double take as the both of them walked past. If Natsuki was trying to hide from unseen enemies, Shizuru would be the last person she wanted to take with her. She might as well have stuck a target board on the back of her head.

And yet, the woman stuck to her like a leech, despite her attempts to shake her off in crowded places.

"It's your aura. It's hard to miss such a nice shade of green." The infuriating woman had answered her silent question. _As if that explained anything, _she thought with exasperation.

Someone finally shuffled towards the door and opened it up a crack, while keeping it chained. Natsuki could make out red hair through the gap.

"Nao! Nao, open up. It's me." Natsuki called out in Japanese.

"N-Natsuki? Thank God…" The door closed again for the chain to be unlatched. It opened up to reveal her very pale looking friend.

"Hey pup…" Nao Yuuki managed weakly. "I would've given you a high-five, but I might barf all over your nice coat if I pulled a stunt like that."

The redhead swayed precariously on her feet, before collapsing forward into Natsuki's waiting arms.

"Baka, what were you trying to do? Get yourself killed?" Natsuki scolded.

Nao waved a rude finger in front of Natsuki's face, before draping her arms feebly over Natsuki's shoulders. Peering over her friend's shoulder, she caught sight of Shizuru patiently standing outside, and she startled.

"W-Whooooaaa… who is that?"

Natsuki cocked her head to the side and peered at Shizuru, before heaving Nao with her back into the apartment.

"That… is a nobody."

Shizuru animated to life from her original posture as a Greek Goddess statue. She skipped up the steps and held Nao's limp hand in a handshake.

"Hello, hello," She spoke in her strangely accented English. "I'm Shizuru. Nice to meet you." She turned on her mega-watt smile.

Nao blinked slowly, dazzled by the light.

"すごい!本当に美人だよね！" ("Oh my god, what an absolutely, goorrrgeous beauty!" in Japanese.)

"She says, you look hideous." Natsuki deadpanned. "Absolutely hideous." She affirmed with a nod of her head.

Shizuru arched her eyebrow. "Tell her, that's very nice of her."

Natsuki turned to Nao, who was still gawking at Shizuru. "She says you're a twat for staring." She translated with irritation.

"H-huh?" Nao stared at Natsuki, who had by then dumped her unceremoniously onto a leather couch. Shizuru stepped in after them and closed the door shut. "I can't believe she said that!"

Natsuki rubbed her temple with one hand as she collapsed onto the couch opposite her friend. She could feel the onset of a headache.

"You can just ignore her, Nao." Natsuki waved her hand dismissively at Shizuru, who had decided to casually lean herself against the wall, as if posing for a photoshoot. A dangerous tick started in Natsuki's left eye. "She decided to tag along for the ride all by herself."

Nao gazed at Shizuru, then back at Natsuki. "Are you sure she doesn't understand what we're talking about?"

"Yes, I can understand perfectly well, Nao-san." Shizuru suddenly spoke up in fluent Japanese. Natsuki gaped at her in shock, mouth flopping open and close uselessly. She uttered an exasperated groan, before slapping a hand across her forehead and dragging it slowly down her face.

"I should have known…. Dammit…." She complained.

"And I thank you for your compliments earlier," Shizuru nodded at Nao, smiling.

Nao guffawed out loud at Natsuki's awkward expression, before her laughter turned into involuntary bouts of coughing. Natsuki leaned over to pat her on her back.

"You… hah, you didn't know? What a dumbass, mutt."

"How was I supposed to know since _**she **_didn't mention it?" Natsuki retorted, glaring accusingly at Shizuru.

Shizuru shrugged all too easily. "You didn't ask so I didn't tell." Flicking an imaginary piece of lint from her coat, she added, "But I assumed you knew. You did know my parentage, Natsuki."

Running her fingers through her hair, the green-eyed girl made a sound of frustration deep in her throat before turning back to Nao once more. "That aside, what happened, Nao? I want to hear your version of it." She stood and looked around the otherwise empty house. "And where's Mom?"

Nao still had her eyes on Shizuru, this time with a gleam of cunning. "Can she be trusted?"

Natsuki crossed her arms and pouted. "I am, in a way, indebted to her for letting me spend the night at her house." She heaved a heavy sigh. "She's my senior from school. All the same, I'd very much like to keep her out of it, but she can be very persistent."

"Yes, persistence personified." Shizuru agreed cheerfully as she pointed a finger to herself.

Despite her flippant behavior, Shizuru turned to Nao and implored. "Look. I know that Natsuki's in some kind of trouble that she doesn't want to tell me about. But I just want to help. Like you, I'm her friend."

Nao gave her a once-over with her shrewd eyes. She turned to Natsuki for confirmation, and the girl gave a curt nod.

"Alright." She gave a sigh. "Let me just warn you, you don't know what you're getting yourself into, blondie. Just like I still don't know everything."

Nao sat up straighter on the couch, and gingerly pulled up the sweatshirt she was wearing, revealing a mottled patch of bruised skin. Two tiny puncture wounds could be detected on the swollen flesh.

"As you already know, Natsuki. The guy who was running after you, set a Taser on me."

Natsuki went closer wordlessly, guilt written all over her face.

"I'm sorry Nao. You should never have been put through this."

Nao let her sweatshirt dropped over her injury. "No one's blaming you. I volunteered, mutt."

She pushed herself up slowly. "I still get dizzy spells from it. Damn Taser. Next time I see the guy, I'm gonna put an iron bar over his head."

Using various pieces of furniture as support, Nao shuffled further into the apartment, beckoning Natsuki to follow.

"Your mom's out. Visiting old friends, she said." Nao waved her arm to encompass the two-storey apartment, which had a metallic spiral staircase to the upper floor.

"Welcome to the First District, ladies. As Mama Kruger calls it." Nao remarked. "This is the headquarters of her secret operations, where she hatches plans for world annihilation. You have everything you'll ever need here, and the secret exits are there… there, and there."

At Natsuki's and Shizuru's twin looks of incredulity, Nao sniggered. "I'm just kidding about the end of the world part."

"But First District is a holding company that Saeko set up, where I'm temporarily employed. How else do you think I could stay in America for a longer period of time?"

"How long has she been planning this? How come I didn't know about it?" Natsuki queried with a tinge of unease.

Nao could only shrug. "Your guess is as good as mine, pup."

"Did you come here alone from Japan, Nao?" Natsuki asked anxiously.

The redhead pursed her lips. One hand on the railings, she pulled herself step by step, painfully up the spiral staircase. "Mai came with me." She replied reluctantly.

"Mai too? Where is she now? Upstairs?" Natsuki bounded up, two steps at a time. Shizuru trailed languidly after her. Her friend turned and gripped her on the shoulder, shaking her head.

"Your mom sent her out on other duties. I haven't seen her in a few days."

"WHAT? !" Natsuki flared. "What's going on? Is she in danger too?"

Nao ambled over to an opened laptop and sat down. "Saeko promised that she won't be in danger."

Tapping the screen, she added, "All our phones are tapped and the trace sent here. Yours too, pup. That's how I located you on the train."

The crease between Natsuki's brows deepened. She didn't like that her mum was keeping secrets from even her. "Are you able to see where Mai is, on this thing?"

Nao gave a negative shake of her head. "Your mom didn't leave a password. I was trying to crack it before you came."

Spinning herself around in the office chair, Nao fixed her friend with a curious stare. "Your turn. What have you found out on your countryside trip?"

Natsuki glanced at Shizuru, before taking down her backpack. "Mom was right, Dad did leave something in the secret compartment of his."

"Ohhh… what is it? What is it?" Nao rubbed her hands gleefully. She always had a thing for mysteries.

Unzipping the backpack, Natsuki extracted the steel box. In doing so, the plush toy that she had stowed away from the house tumbled out together. She had already forgotten about it. Just as she was about to retrieve it, Shizuru reached around from behind her and picked up the ragged looking plushie. Natsuki gave her a quick glance of curiosity, but turned her attention back to Nao.

"I found this. It didn't contain much, just two envelopes of stuff." Natsuki said, as she cracked open the box. "One of them is unaddressed, and it only contained a drawing that I did for Dad. I assumed he kept it as a momento. The other is addressed to Mom. So I thought I'll wait for her to open it. It's probably some kind of will?"

Nao took the piece of drawing that Natsuki held out to her. The both of them huddled closer, as Natsuki pointed out the words hidden into the drawing.

"It's a game that my Dad and I liked to play," Natsuki continued wistfully. "Like passing secret meesssages…" Natsuki slowed down considerably, distracted.

She had been watching Shizuru play with the toy wolf-dog. First, the taller girl had been examining it thoroughly from all angles. Then, she was grabbing the plush toy by the neck and shaking its head vehemently at herself. Nao sniggered as she followed Natsuki's line of sight to the tawny-haired girl.

"… toooooo eaacch other." Natsuki finished lamely, then added, "Can I ignore that?"

Nao nudged her in the ribs. "Are you sure she's your friend, pup? She's rather eccentric."

"No, not really." Natsuki shook her head contemplatively. "I just realized I don't know her very well, considering I'm not aware if she actually has a family history of insanity."

"Why do I know you? !" Shizuru demanded petulantly, directing her question at the plush toy.

"Ooookaaay…" Natsuki drawled out, her green eyes fixed on Shizuru as she edged closer to the staircase. "I think that's our cue to get away from the crazy woman, Nao. And pretend that none of this ever happened."

Shizuru whipped her head around and pinned her with her ruby gaze. "You!" She pointed an accusing finger at Natsuki. Natsuki froze in her tracks. Narrowing her eyes, she approached and scrutinized Natsuki's features, as if seeing her for the first time. "You! You used to have short hair, didn't you?"

"Ehh?" was the only intelligent response that she could come up with. Nao smirked and leaned back with her arms supporting her head, curious to see how this unexpected drama panned out.

Shizuru shook the plush toy for emphasis, this time pointing the head of the wolf-dog at Natsuki. "This!" She exclaimed, as if she found the last missing link that explained the extinction of dinosaurs.

"I should've connected the dots…" Shizuru mumbled to herself. "At the Searrs exhibition already… Alyssa… that dog, _Artemis… _why I had thought about a girl cradling a puppy…" She paced up and down. "And then that pen name… oh shit, why didn't it occur to me then and there…"

"Um… Shizuru?" Natsuki called softly as she reached a hand out towards the taller girl. "Earth to Shizuru?"

"Am I being incredibly stupid?" Shizuru stopped pacing abruptly, just a breath away from Natsuki. Natsuki just realized that she had switched her language back to English, conveniently excluding Nao from the conversation. "Tell me, why couldn't I see it earlier?"

"See what, Shizuru?" Natsuki was still as confused as ever.

"A few months ago, at a Searrs art exhibition, a very, very large wolf-dog came bounding towards me. It behaved as if it had recognized me." Shizuru confided in low tones. "At that point in time, I could only associate the colour blue to it. And the word _Duran_ came to mind."

"Uh-oh." Sweat beaded on Natsuki's brow.

"And don't pretend that you-don't-know-that-I-know-that-you-know." Shizuru accused.

"Uh… I'm going to pretend that I understood that." Natsuki surrendered helplessly. This Shizuru was being very aggressive and intimidating.

"It was the same night that I started talking to _**you**_, _Duran." _Shizuru hissed. "What kind of coincidence is that?"

Cornered, Natsuki's shoulders slumped. "So you know."

"I cannot understand why you bother to hide." Shizuru spoke calmly.

Nao raised a questioning hand. "Can someone please translate to me what's going on?"

Natsuki offered up both hands, palms up. "I was afraid you'd be disappointed. Or that everything will just fade away. Or that you'd get caught up with the mess in my life." Shaking her head morosely, she admitted, "I… don't think I can ever explain it."

"I suspected it the night of your debut, but I couldn't be sure."

"I knew it was you the same night."

"Do you play me for a fool, Natsuki?" Shizuru lamented sadly.

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing that Natsuki could say, as she hung her head.

Shizuru made a sound of disapproval. "I haven't got to my point yet." This time, she was speaking in Japanese. Nao heaved a sigh of relief.

"This," she held out the plush toy, "is _Duran._" She pointed at herself. "And I know it for a fact… because?" She raised an eyebrow expectantly.

It was Natsuki's turn to jump backwards with a shout. "You!" She pointed at Shizuru.

"Yes, me." Shizuru smirked as she stepped back and crossed her arm. "Makes sense now?"

"Whoa, whoa…" Nao clucked her tongue and held up her hands like a traffic warden. "What's going on, seriously. Somebody be explaining it in Japanese, right now."

Natsuki was working her mouth, disbelief and shock written all over her face. "You're that weird English girl who always come to my house to disturb me!"

"And you're that scrawny looking kid with the cute puppy that I named _Duran._" A slow smile lit up Shizuru's face, wondering at life's serendipity.

"I thought you went back to England!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"And I thought you were a boy. You had that floppy fringe and short hair." Shizuru countered.

"I was so glad you left me and _Duran_ in peace!"

"Oh my, that's a mean thing to say, Natsuki. I thought you enjoyed my company."

"The hell I did," Natsuki fumed, green eyes flaming. "Stay away from my _Duran_. He does _**not**_ like to play dress-up."

"And where is _Duran_ now?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki fumbled. "I… um, I don't know."

"ALRIGHT, ladies!" Nao interrupted. "I hate to break up your lovers' spat. Geeezz… get a room!"

Natsuki's face immediately exploded like a pomegranate. Shizuru gave her a sly look.

"So let me get this straight," Nao continued. "Shizuru, you knew Natsuki and you played together as kids. Natsuki, you're an even bigger dumbass than I thought if you didn't manage to recognize a great beauty like Shizuru herself."

Shizuru beamed, while Natsuki floundered around for a good comeback.

"BUT! What has this got to do with anything that we're trying to solve here? Or finding out what Mama Kruger is up to?" Nao glanced at the both of them. "Other than prove the point that yes, you guys will, like, die for each other or something. Which I'm not really interested to know. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm reaaaallly happy for the both of you, and will attend your wedding and yada yada. But can we, like, FOCUS for now?"

Natsuki huffed, sorely tempted to flip her injured friend out of her chair and give her a few good stomps.

"Fine." She agreed, collecting her emotions and reverting to the cool, mysterious demeanor that she was well known for.

"She's not usually like that." Shizuru teased. Natsuki's only response was the twitching of her eyebrows.

Nao addressed Natsuki, all business-like. "So what are you gonna do with the letter addressed to Saeko? Two options: Either open it, or leave it with me, so that I can pass it to her."

Natsuki pondered. Whoever had accosted her in the train seemed to think that she had gotten hold of something of value. If she left it with Nao, would it endanger her once more?

"I think I'll hold on to it for now." Natsuki replied. "I may still have use for it."

"Okay," Nao shrugged, as if checking off an internal to-do list. "What about the words that you discovered on your drawing?"

"What words?" Shizuru interjected.

Nao handed over the piece of drawing to Shizuru. "In case you were too busy playing with your doggie toy just now. Natsuki had drawn this a long time ago for her dad. But she wasn't the one who put the letters in the drawing. Someone else did, and I presume, it's Papa Kruger?"

"Well, hiding words in a drawing. Where have I seen that before." Shizuru remarked snidely, thinking back on how Chrysant had discovered the hidden letters of _Duran_ in Natsuki's _Death Becomes Her_ artwork. Natsuki reddened once more.

Shizuru appraised the artwork, impressed that Natsuki had already shown such aptitude at a young age. "So what do the letters form?"

"NINETEENTH, GARDEROBE and WINDBLOOM." Natsuki explained, as she wrote out the words on a piece of blank paper. "Do they ring a bell to anyone?"

Both women were silent as they thought hard, but eventually ended up with a negative shake of the head.

"It can't be an address." Nao said as she turned back to the laptop to call up the Internet browser. "There isn't such a name in the vicinity."

"Company name?" Shizuru suggested.

Nao's fingers flew over the keyboard. "Not one listed and found on the World Wide Web." She replied.

"You should get together with my friend Chrysant." Shizuru commented randomly.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Nao quipped.

Natsuki flipped open her phone. "In any case, I should really give Mom a call. At least find out where she is."

She dialed the number, but was immediately transferred to voicemail. "She switched off her phone," she remarked, quirking an eyebrow in surprise.

"Try leaving her a message then," Nao suggested. "At least she will see it once she's in contact with the rest of the world again."

"You don't think anything happened to her though, do you?" Natsuki worriedly chewed her lower lip out of habit.

"Mama Kruger? No way. Hell would have frozen twice over." Nao grinned. "Your mother is tough as nails, Natsuki. Which kinda makes me wonder what kind of traumatic event she went through to make her catatonic like she was in Japan?"

Shizuru's interest was piqued. It was revelations after revelations with Natsuki. Life just never got boring. What other secrets could this unassuming girl be hiding underneath all the layers?

"I wish I knew too." Natsuki muttered. "I know for a fact that my Dad passed away. But in between going to Japan from America? The shrinks can't even get that out of me."

"Oh," Nao mentioned casually to Shizuru, as if commenting about the weather. "Natsuki here is a proven nut case with selective amnesia. So watch yourself around her, she might pretend to forget certain things."

"Like she pretended not to know me from before." Shizuru giggled, as Natsuki gave her an emerald death glare.

"Should I message her about the words in the drawing?" Natsuki consulted, pointedly ignoring Shizuru's earlier comment.

"I don't see why not." Nao answered. "Saeko might hit jackpot with an answer."

"Okay. N-I-N-E…" Natsuki spelt out on her number pad. Suddenly, she froze.

"Nao, can you check for me, what's the area code for New York?"

Shizuru sidled up to the dark haired girl, peering over her shoulder. She realized why there was a sudden _eureka_ moment. As she was spelling out "N-I-N-E-", it had corresponded to the numbers "6-4-6-3-" on her keypad. She counted the number of letters in the word "NINETEENTH". It was exactly ten letters, like the ten digits of a phone number with area code.

Nao pulled up a list of area codes from the computer. "Well, 212 is more common. Then there's 315, 516, 631, 646, 917… whole loads of them. See for yourself."

"Well, for argument's sake…" Natsuki mumbled, as she jotted down on a piece of paper, mapping the word to the phone keypad.

N-I-N-E-T-E-E-N-T-H… corresponded to (646)-383-3684.

GARDEROBE and WINDBLOOM were both nine letters, which didn't mean anything that they could think of at this point.

The three of them looked at each other.

"Wanna have a go?" Nao asked, pointing to the phone.

"Right." Natsuki sucked in a deep breath. "Unless anyone else has any other bright ideas. Here goes nothing."

She dialed. The line connected, and she waited. And waited. Her companions looked at her with bated breaths.

She was about to hang up, with someone finally picked up.

"Hello, this is Garderobe Security Services. How may I help you?"

* * *

><p>Saeko Kruger lifted herself slowly from the seat of the cab to the wheelchair that the elderly driver had prepared for her.<p>

"Thank you." She said, managing to exude an air of classy regality despite her handicap.

The elderly driver accepted the proffered taxi fare, which had included a generous tip.

"Have a good day, ma'am." He greeted, before getting into the driver seat again.

Mai was waiting patiently when she spied the senior Kruger pull up in a yellow taxi. She stepped forward to maneuver the wheelchair into the hotel lobby.

"Hello Mai. Everything going smoothly?" Saeko asked in English.

Mai smiled. "Yes, Missus Kruger," Mai replied, practicing the foreign language.

"Joseph has arrived?"

"Yes, he is waiting… at the restaurant."

"Your English is improving very nicely, Mai."

"Thank you, Missus Kruger." Mai blushed with pride.

"Saeko, please."

The pair approached the restaurant, where a waitress ushered them to the reserved table.

"Joseph!" Saeko greeted warmly. "My old friend! I thought I'd never see you again."

An elderly man with neatly combed silver hair came forward, bending down to give Saeko a hug.

"My dear Saeko. All these years I watched and waited. Knowing you'd come back to us."

Pulling back, Saeko examined the older man's weathered face. "Life hasn't been kind to you, Joseph. I am sorry to see that."

"No, no… on the contrary. I haven't felt more blessed." Joseph helped Saeko into the seat, and pulled up a chair like a gentleman for Mai to settle down as well.

"You sent Yamada and John Smith, didn't you?" Saeko looked up at her friend with twinkling eyes.

"Yes, well," Joseph started guiltily. "I had to keep an eye on the both of you, even though you told me not to go looking."

Saeko reached across and clasped his hand. "Joseph, how would we ever repay you? Richard and I both. We owe you so much."

The older man pursed his lips, pausing for the waitress to serve their tea before continuing.

"What happened with Richard was a tragedy that pains me greatly, Saeko. I only did what any good friend should, in those circumstances."

"I couldn't ask for any more from you, Joseph." Saeko shook her head. "We are forever in your debt. Even so, I would ask for this final favour from you today. The one promise that you cannot renege."

"Please give my daughter back to me, Joseph."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: Some movements at work, makes me too busy to update. And I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to reply to all my reviewers. Will do so throughout the week :)

Meanwhile, enjoy the new update, and review please. Have a joyous weekend, everyone!

* * *

><p>Sunlight glinted off the polished hood of the dark sedan, as it meandered around curves on the winding road. Hands resting in her lap, Mai sat up straight and alert in the leather interior of the car. While her violet eyes were fixed on the passing greenery outside, her mind was filled with thoughts that she could not voice out. She chanced a quick glance at the driver, the elderly gentleman with greying hair, before looking away. Since entering American soil, she had no certainty who was friend or foe. Coupled with the language barrier, it was like fighting a boxing match without gloves. All grit, with no substantial power or backing.<p>

But when she thought about Natsuki, she felt that she could push herself a bit further. If not for her best friend and savior, she would not have the courage to face the unknown by herself. Her heart twisted with a pang, but she swallowed down the emotions with decisiveness. Yes, she missed her friends, and her family back home. Mikoto, Takumi, the familiar culture and environment…

_Natsuki needs me here_, she reminded herself firmly, and not for the first time. _It's what best friends do._

She hadn't told Natsuki, but that night as she stood in her room looking out of her window, it dawned on her that Natsuki wasn't telling the whole truth about her accident. The three of them - Nao, Natsuki and herself; they were discussing the terms of Natsuki's art scholarship, and about her mother's improving condition. Staring out the same window that Natsuki had claimed to have seen her, Mai had known without a trace of doubt. There was no way that Natsuki could have seen the junction where the accident occurred. No way that she could have seen the truck coming down too fast. No way that she could have reacted fast enough to reach Mai before she walked into certain death.

Mai concluded that whatever had happened that day, it had more to do with Natsuki than a blessing of chance and luck. It was an indisputable fact that Natsuki had saved her life back then, and that was the only thing that Mai needed to know. No matter what Natsuki did, or how she knew, she would always stand by her friend. And she also intended to do everything in her power to return the favour, to help her friend out when she suspected her to be in trouble.

The thing about Natsuki, Mai mused, was that the dark haired girl kept everything to herself. This attribute of hers had stubbornly persisted since the first day they had met. While Natsuki quietly got involved with helping others, she had seldom shared her personal problems with her friends. She could readily give up her personal time to help out at Mai's ramen shop, but Mai doubted that she would call out for help even if she was on the brink of drowning in an open ocean.

The violet eyes blinked back into the present, when a warm hand encompassed her own. She looked up to see Saeko smiling at her in a motherly fashion.

"I think we've reached our destination, Mai-chan. Have you gone on a journey without us?"

Mai blushed as she hurriedly got out of the vehicle from her side. "Sorry Saeko-san. Please wait, I'll assist you in a while."

She joined Joseph as he was opening up the trunk of the car, maneuvering the wheelchair out. Between the both of them, they soon got Saeko settled in, and Mai was wheeling her up the pebbled path.

A few days had passed since their meeting at the hotel restaurant. Upon Saeko's last request, Joseph had been very still and silent. He had carefully weighed the earnestness behind Saeko's plea, and had then suggested that perhaps, they should make the trip down to see for themselves.

Meanwhile, Mai was completely clueless to what Saeko had meant by "_giving her daughter back"_. She thought that it was something related to Natsuki and the past that she had forgotten. Perhaps something here would jog the memory of her friend or explain the cause of her amnesia?

But looking up at the whitewashed, fortified walls, and the ominous presence of guard towers surrounding this unmarked building, Mai began to fear for both Natsuki and Saeko. Something was not right. Unless Natsuki's past involved something bigger, something more sinister, something that required the use of heavy weaponry and barbed wires.

_Is this place trying to keep the world out? _Mai wondered to herself. _Or trying to contain something within?_

"Are we at the right place, Saeko-san? Should we turn back?" Mai asked the older woman, while eyeing Joseph suspiciously again.

Saeko too, had her brows furrowed thoughtfully. "Joseph," she called out. "Before we go any further, does this have anything to do with my daughter?"

The older man was a little way ahead of them, already signaling to one of the guards to open the gate.

"My dear Saeko," he answered, bidding them forward. "This has everything to do with your daughter. It was built for her, under the Searrs Foundation name."

The two women exchanged worried glances. Saeko took a moment to collect herself, before nodding for them to proceed. The trio was ushered by black suited guards through a side door. Fluorescent tubes overhead lit up the long corridor, a vacuum of emptiness encompassing them as their footsteps echoed on the cold linoleum floor. Mai spied several security cameras trained on them, with their red LED lights glowing like silent sentinels.

"This place is heavily guarded," she commented casually. "Where exactly are we?"

Joseph gave her a reassuring look. "Relax, my dear." He said as he ambled forward to punch in a set of numbers in a side panel. A heavy set of steel doors slid open at the end of the corridor. "The security is a necessary evil, to preserve the sanctity of this research facility."

As they stepped through the door, they found themselves in a glass dome that was lush with greenery. Vines hung tastefully off the walls, while tropical trees and flowers filled the dome with a welcomed, earthy scent. The air was cool and moist, an indicator that the entire ecosystem must have been expertly controlled by advanced technology, as such an environment could not have existed indoors.

"Welcome to Garderobe Life, the research arm of the Searrs Foundation." Joseph introduced.

Mai and Saeko marveled at the spectacle before them. The research facility must have spanned several acres of land. There were linkways and corridors leading to other areas, and several other structures beyond the dome that they could discern. In contrast to the empty, high security corridor they had passed, the dome was bustling with activity. People in white coats mingled about in a central open area. A few buggies sped past with deliveries. The overhead announcement system called for a certain personnel to report for duty.

Just as they were wondering where they were headed to, a young woman with cropped blue hair approached and greeted Joseph. Her dressing stood out from the white coats; she wore a sleeveless shirt, exposing her lithe, pale arms, pairing it off with casual slacks and suspenders.

"Doctor Searrs." She acknowledged.

"Miyu," Joseph nodded. "These are our guests. They are here to see Alyssa."

A flash of hostility crossed the pale features of the girl, before she turned towards them.

"You must be Saeko Kruger, and Tokiha Mai." There was no expression in that voice. Neither was there an inflection in her tone to indicate that it was a question. Her stance was less than welcoming. Instinctively, Mai strode forward and placed herself in front of Saeko.

Joseph rested a gentle hand on the blue haired girl's shoulder and shook his head. "Miyu." He cautioned. Turning back to the two women, he explained, "I apologize for the brusque behavior of this child. She is just over-protective of Alyssa."

"Apology accepted." Mai answered, even as she crossed her arms and tilted her chin up challengingly at the newcomer.

Joseph shook his head once more, this time in a more amused manner. "Come, let us proceed. Miyu, child, please lead the way."

Miyu nodded curtly, sparing Mai a glance before marching towards a passageway that led to another part of the building. Joseph fell into step with the two women as they made their way across. Despite her frosty attitude, Miyu moderated her pace to suit her guests, maintaining a comfortable distance away.

"Miyu Greer is my adopted daughter. She is a good kid, just… not very good with social skills."

"You got that right." Mai muttered under her breath. Joseph chuckled, "Her bark can be worse than her bite. She means you no harm."

Saeko was silent the rest of the way. Joseph paused to look at her worriedly from time to time, but she would just smile to indicate she was fine.

They rode up an elevator, which took them to the top of a tower-like structure. The floor expanded out in a disc-like fashion. It was jarring when the lift doors opened, and they stepped into what was obviously the living quarters of somebody, which spanned the entire floor. Windows surrounded the circular room, with a panoramic view of the greenery outside.

There was an excited bark, as a huge bundle of fur streaked towards the two women. Mai was taken aback when a wolf-dog reared up high, and placed his paws on Saeko's shoulders. It gave another happy bark and Mai was ready to snatch Saeko away from under the large animal.

"Duran? !" To Mai's surprise, Saeko laughed and hugged the furry animal. The dog gave an answering bark and proceeded to lick Saeko's face enthusiastically. "Oh my goodness, look how you've grown!" Joseph looked on with fondness at the reunion. "Alyssa preferred to call it Artemis, or Arty for short."

"Artemis? Is that your name now?" Saeko continued cooing. "Natsuki would love to see you again."

At the sound of Natsuki's name, the dog shook off Saeko, and bounded about on the floor, thumping its tail excitedly, as if expecting the dark haired girl to show.

"Natsuki is not here, darling." Saeko commented sadly. "Perhaps another time."

"Natsuki _onee-sama_?" An angelic voice rang out. The adults all turned their heads towards the voice.

There stood a young, petite girl in a dark blue frock laced with a white collar. Her blond fringe was pulled back by a black ribbon. As she surveyed her guests, her light blue eyes shone with anticipation.

"A-Alyssa…" Saeko breathed. "My baby…"

Mai almost sprained her neck muscles as she whipped her head back and forth between the blond hair girl and Saeko.

_Natsuki has a sister she doesn't know about?_ She thought incredulously.

Alyssa walked hesitantly towards Saeko, a tiny frown on her face. Miyu was about to step forward to intercept, with her arms outstretched.

"Alyssa…" Miyu shook her head, conveying her anxiety in that single word.

"It's alright Miyu." She reassured with a child-like innocence, a smile at the edge of her lips. "I know this person. She's my mother."

"Alyssa!" Saeko called again, and wept when the young girl stepped willingly into her embrace. "I thought I'll never see you again. Oh, my poor baby. I'm so sorry… so sorry…" She sobbed into the girl's blond hair.

"It's okay, _okaa-san._" Alyssa stated matter-of-factly, as she gently pat her mother's back. "Papa Joseph told me all about it. Bad people were after you and Natsuki _onee-sama_, that's why you had to leave in a hurry."

"Alyssa has always been matured beyond her age," Joseph commented affectionately. "She accepts the ways of the world easier than most adults."

Mai looked on, jaw slack from disbelief. "How?" She finally burst out asking.

Joseph looked at her sadly. "They have been separated for ten years, since Alyssa was still a few weeks old baby. Saeko couldn't take her and run, not with Natsuki already. So she entrusted Alyssa in my care."

"But, I don't understand… Natsuki never mentioned having a sister?"

"Natsuki lost her memories." Saeko explained, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Alyssa smiled at Mai, then reached over to hug her huge pet dog, which gave a bark of contentment. "I only told her that there was a car accident, and her father died. I'm not sure how much she remembers. But I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't recall she had a sister. She hardly saw her, before I took her out of the country."

"Who were you running from?" Mai asked, concern etched deeply in her furrowed brows. "And why?"

Saeko and Joseph shared a look. "We have a good idea of _who_. It's the _why_ part that we are trying to solve now."

Joseph took a seat in a nearby chair, looking a little weary.

"Richard, who is Natsuki's and Alyssa's father. We suspect that he must have stumbled across something that he should not have." Joseph rubbed a hand tiredly across his face. "His death was concluded by the authorities as a case of misadventure, although they also didn't rule out suicide."

"Richard valued life above everything else," Saeko asserted vehemently. "He would never have taken his own life."

"I would have been in the dark today, if I didn't come across a seemingly unrelated event many years ago." Joseph continued, "And if Saeko and Natsuki hadn't returned now, to put all the clues together so that it finally made sense."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Joseph's POV<strong>_

_It was a few years after Richard's untimely death. Alyssa couldn't have been more than five or six. The Searrs Foundation was growing strong in its medical business. Maria Graceburt and I continue to run arts events, charity events, and the like. I recalled that Richard and I had become acquainted at an art event. It was one of our common passion, the arts scene._

_I hadn't heard from Saeko and her daughter since the night Saeko had shown up at my house and begged me to take care of her baby Alyssa. All those years, there were rumours that both of them had died in the same accident. While I was certain that they had left the country, I worried about the fate of Alyssa's remaining family. It was unlike Saeko not to contact me, especially since Alyssa was still in my care. Hence, I had sent Yamada and John Smith to Japan, to try and locate Saeko and her daughter. It was later on that I found out Saeko had not been well._

_Alyssa – she really is my pride and joy. I hadn't known what's missing in my life until she came along. I didn't feel lonely at all, with her around to keep me , most times I felt guilty, that she had to spend so much time with an old man like me. I had hoped she could find a friend of her age once she becomes old enough to go to school. She is always so cheerful and full of innocence. She likes to sing all the time._

_Even at a young age, Alyssa had the uncanny ability to differentiate people with kind intentions and the people who might do us harm. She would tell me, in her child-like ways, whom she liked because they were very nice, and who were "the bad people" to stay away from._

_I love Alyssa as I would, my own daughter. She is very special to me. But I think, Saeko, even you wouldn't have known how special she truly is._

_I was taking Alyssa and Artemis for a walk in Central Park. It wasn't unusual to run into shady characters in the park, and we try to avoid staying out too late. Having Artemis around was often handy in deterring unwanted attention. That day, while walking through a secluded path, we came across a young girl lying curled up and trembling on the park bench. Her long hair was in a mess, and covered her face. She was dirty and in ragged clothes. I immediately took her for a junkie and told Alyssa to stay away. I wanted to steer them on to another path._

_But Alyssa, strangely, refused to budge. She tugged my sleeves and told me to stop._

"_Papa, we have to help her," she had said. "She's dying."_

_I took a look at the girl on the bench again. I tried to explain to my little girl. "Alyssa dear, the girl is probably addicted to drugs. There are many people who waste their lives away like that. It's a very bad thing." I pointed to the girl's body. "See the way she shakes? It's called withdrawal syndrome. She needs her fix, but she's not going to die. I will call someone later to help her, alright?"_

_Alyssa had stood her ground. For some reason, she started to cry. She kept telling me we had to help the girl, the girl was dying. Artemis, who would usually bark at threats, was also sniffing quietly around the girl._

_Since Alyssa had begged me to stay and help, that was what I did, with great reluctance. I took the arm of the girl, intending to carry her to a hospital or clinic nearby. To my greatest curiosity, there were marks across her arm, like dark scars in starburst patterns. It didn't look like the typical needle scars from drug users._

_The girl was mumbling incoherently at that point, something like a chant._

"… _and we are all flowers. We go with the wind. Where it takes us, we go. To vanquish our enemies."_

_True to Alyssa's prediction, the girl stopped breathing after that. I shouted for help, about to carry her away. But Alyssa stopped me. And then she did something unbelievable._

_She took the girl's hands in her tiny ones and began to sing. It was the tune of her favourite song. Her sweet voice was so haunting in the stillness. An unknown wind began to sweep around us._

_And then, her blond hair started to glow. I fell backwards onto the ground in shock. I couldn't believe my eyes. My little girl, she looked truly like an angel, surrounded by a halo of light._

_As she sang, even the dead girl started to glow as well. And in the next instance, after Alyssa had finished her song, she fell to the floor unconscious. The long haired girl was no longer dead. She stood up from the park bench and carried my daughter up like she didn't weigh a thing. And Artemis let her, instead of springing to Alyssa's rescue, like I thought he would._

_She told me her name was Miyu. Miyu Greer._

_The marks on her arm were gone. She said that she didn't know what happened. She wasn't a drug addict. She was an orphan, who was trying to make ends meet. She had volunteered to take part in an experimental drug, in exchange for cash. The medicine was supposed to increase the strength and speed of humans, it was meant for military usage. If it had worked, she wouldn't have to worry about her livelihood ever again. I had heard of no such thing, nor of the company who was running the clandestine program and providing her with the dosage._

_Alyssa was unconscious for days, and Miyu never left her side. In time, more and more people like Miyu turned up in the news. Most of them died. The media had called it an epidemic. I wasn't so sure._

_When Alyssa was well again, I set up a new research facility. I wanted to know what was behind the so-called epidemic. I recruited more scientists and researchers, doctors and caretakers. I took in some of the people with those symptoms. I am a doctor too, and I took part in the research myself. The subjects, they all behaved like they had lost their minds. The same chants. The same signs of drug addiction. We tried to treat them, care for them. They didn't last very long._

_Then weeks later, it had all came to a sudden stop. There were no more new cases. It was as if whoever was behind it went underground._

_What information we had, was very little. Miyu continued to display attributes of inhuman strength and speed, but even that waned over the years. I diversified my research into other areas, into pharmaceuticals and cures for diseases._

_But Alyssa. Alyssa is a mystery. But I have no desire to probe. That was the one and only time she had displayed that inexplicable phenomenon. Up till now, I don't know if it has any lingering side effects, even though she seemed well._

_I only knew I had to protect her from the world. If anyone else knew what she could do, she will be exploited. Miyu would protect her. I kept my research facility, expanded it and increased its security. I feel like a terrible father for imprisoning his daughter within man-made walls. _

_Saeko could you please tell me, why Alyssa is the way she is?_

_I hadn't think that this event had anything to do with Richard or his death. Until recently. When Saeko told me what Natsuki had found. When Miyu told me the mysterious drug had a street name. It was called…_

* * *

><p>"… Windbloom." Natsuki pondered aloud. That was the last missing piece of the puzzle.<p>

When she had dialed the number of Garderobe Security Services, she hadn't known what to ask.

"… _hello, how may I assist you?" The voice repeated, with a tinge of annoyance._

"_That depends," Natsuki fibbed. "What kind of services do you offer?"_

"_Look, lady. If you didn't have such a sweet voice and all, I would have pegged you as a dirty old man and hung up the phone."_

"_No, no! That's not what I meant!" Natsuki added, flustered. Shizuru and Nao watched with amusement as their friend frantically waved her arm around in rebuttal. "You see, I was given this number, by my… uh, a friend. He might have left something for me."_

"_Sorry, kiddo. We don't do lost and found." The voice on the other line deadpanned. Natsuki felt her disappointment mounting. "_**However**_, if you are interested in bodyguards, private investigators, things you want to safeguard…"_

"_Yes, yes! Things I want to safeguard! Do you have one of those?"_

"_Yeeeesss…." The voice was hesitant with skepticism. "Do you have an account with us, ma'am?"_

"_Um, try Richard Kruger."_

_There was a pause, with the typing of keys in the background._

"_I'm sorry, we don't have such a client in our database."_

_Natsuki was ready to pull out her hair in frustration. "Natalia Kruger!"_

"_Please wait a moment." The sound of more typing. "Ah, yes. Thank you, Ms Kruger. For security reasons, please provide your birth date and social security number."_

_Natsuki rattled off the information, excited that the lead was finally going somewhere._

"_Alright, Ms Kruger. Please make an appointment with us to view your safe deposit box. Look for me, Chie Hallard. That's C-H-I-E, Chie."_

"_Thank you, Ms Hallard. How about this Saturday."_

"_You're welcome, Ms Kruger. This Saturday's fine, so that's a date!" The voice on the other line became much warmer. "Oh, and it is standard procedure that I remind you. You would need a password and key to enter your vault. Please remember to bring the key."_

"_Uh… yeah, sure. Thanks. See you then."_

Before they had left Nao's apartment, Shizuru had suggested that Natsuki bunk in with her for the time being, since somebody was obviously tailing her. Natsuki had refused at first, until Nao pointed out that Shizuru had a point. She couldn't go back to her apartment now.

"Besides," Nao had whispered as she pulled the stubborn Natsuki aside. "You need a friend to help you, pup. Seeing as how I'm out of action for the time being, and Mai is doing God knows what. Just take it that you're helping to watch over each other's backs, alright?"

Natsuki had finally relented, after much consideration. She didn't want to go back to her apartment, and neither was she willing to leave Shizuru's side. She had the irrational fear that Shizuru would end up being the next target like Nao. Truth be told, she also needed an extra person to figure this out together. That couldn't be so bad, right?

"Will you stop pacing already, you're making me dizzy." Shizuru complained from the living room couch.

_Or not._ Natsuki sighed.

"… Windbloom." Natsuki repeated. "Some kind of flower? Blossom, blossom…"

"Awesome possum." Shizuru finished.

Natsuki ignored her, as she resumed her train of thought. "Blossom, blossom…"

"Awesome bosom."

"Wha-?" Natsuki spluttered, turning red. "Shizuru! You make a terrible poet. A dirty minded one at that."

"What?" Shizuru shrugged innocently. "It rhymes."

"Well, at least help me out here. What am I going to do at the vault later, if I don't have the key or password?"

"Repeating the word _Windbloom_, is not going to make the password miraculously appear before your eyes, Natsuki." It was Shizuru's turn to heave a sigh, as she got up from the couch. She reached out to cradle Natsuki's face firmly, keeping her ruby eyes on her.

"You have a key, the one Saeko left for you to open the box." Natsuki nodded mutely. "And for all you know. _Windbloom_ **is** the final password. That's all you got. That's all you can do. So. Stop. Freaking. Out."

"Will they arrest me if I got it wrong?" Natsuki asked, her mouth quirking up in a smile. She knew Shizuru was right. There was nothing else she could do, but try and wing it. Even after asking her mother about the strange text, Saeko had been just as clueless, but had promised to find out more. It was just that Natsuki wanted to see what her Dad left behind. So badly.

"No, they will just turn you away. Then we would need to hire some cat burglar to get you what you want." Shizuru supplied helpfully. "Come on, it's time. Grab your coat, we gotta go."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: Apologies for the long wait. Certain things IRL needed my attention. Had to focus and work towards a goal. Thank you once again for the support, hope you enjoy and remember to leave a review!

* * *

><p>Scratches of charcoal against the virgin white of the paper was all that she hoped to focus on. She had no idea what she wanted to produce, but her very nature was urging her to keep drawing. Random lines melded together, as if crystallizing her thoughts. The outlines of a frozen, skeletal tree, dusted with snow. Something that she had spotted out in the clearing. Flipping to a fresh page, she continued sketching aimlessly.<p>

Time and time again, the sketch would produce the silhouette of a young woman, with a set of inquisitive eyes and the hints of a teasing smile ghosting the corners of her lips. Sometimes, her expression wistful, sometimes full of mirth. The pencil paused in the midst of shading, as if the owner had just realized that this wasn't what she had planned on drawing. Knowing it was a lost cause, she heaved a frustrated sigh and closed the sketchbook.

Bare fingers numb with the cold, she dug into the depths of her jeans pocket, palm wrapping around the warm, spherical stone and bringing it out. Pinching the ruby stone between forefinger and thumb, she held it out to the weak winter light, admiring the various rich tones of crimson that glowed through the almost translucent jagged edges.

She had no idea what she held in her hand. The small rosette resembled a desert rose, with its intricate layered formation, the cold stone warmed easily to her touch. It was just one of the many that she had discovered in the velvet pouch, sealed within her father's safe deposit. A lockbox under heavy guard of _Garderobe Security Services_. Her appointment with them had expired, hence the contents of the security lockers would be shuffled and transported again. Chie had explained that it was of absolute paramount that even the owners were not aware of the exact locations of their valuables. To Natsuki, it sounded like the treasures this company guarded were even more precious than state secrets.

When Natsuki had finally laid her hands on the lockbox that her father had left behind, she had thought the mystery behind his death would be answered. All she got in return were more questions. The bitter disappointment of that discovery left her with little motivation to do anything else.

"What are you doing up there?"

The familiar dulcet tones that could only belong to the only ruby eyed girl she knew. She quickly pocketed the stone again, and slipped her leather glove back on.

"Nothing. Just thinking." She mumbled.

She chanced a glance down at her friend, who had lifted her shoulders and spread her arms in incredulity. Little puffs of air escaped from the red scarf wrapped loosely around the lower half of her face.

"What? You can't do that in the house like the rest of us normal humans?" Shizuru complained. "It's freezing out here, Natsuki! Get down from there. Please."

The green eyes slid out to the horizon again, taking in the barren white landscape. The first snowfall of the winter was just starting, and there was something magical about watching fluffs of cotton float down from heaven. If she stared hard enough, she could almost make out the geometrical crystal patterns of the snowflakes. Holding out her gloved hand, she let one fall onto her outstretched palm, secretly hoping it would not melt away too fast, too soon.

"I like it out here. It's peaceful." She sniffed, closing her fist over her snowflake and crossing her arms.

She could feel the garnet gaze on her, thoughtful and lingering a little too long for her liking. Natsuki shifted uncomfortably on her perch, legs dangling off the rough bark of the tree of which she had scaled. She slowly and silently counted to ten, after which she knew her defiance would break under that all-knowing scrutiny.

A slight crease appeared between the brows of the taller girl. She pursed her lips, as if she was on the verge of saying something. Then, taking one more look up at the tree, at the girl who seemed to have wrapped herself in a dark cloak of misery, she shook her head.

"Suit yourself," Shizuru declared, as she trudged back towards the house. "Just don't expect me to come out and get you when you're all frozen and falling out of that tree."

Natsuki puffed out a small sigh of relief when the main door clicked shut with a note of finality. She was left alone to her thoughts once more. She couldn't understand it herself, but she had somehow fallen into the habit of avoiding Shizuru since… well, she couldn't remember the exact moment when it had started happening either.

She hadn't told Shizuru what she had found in the lockbox. Chie Hallard, Senior Security Officer at _Garderobe Security Services_ had insisted that only Natsuki was allowed into the secured room, where they had extracted the box and laid it out for her on the long table.

Chie had a grave look on her face as she escorted Natsuki down a flight of stairs to the basement. It was a 180-degree transformation from the flirtatious, flippant persona that she had adopted at the reception desk. Back then, she had leaned across the counter to speak with Natsuki in an intimate manner, while sliding her brown eyes snidely towards Natsuki's companion every so often. The tawny haired girl may have seemed outwardly calm. But Natsuki knew her well enough to notice the slight tick in her right brows which meant that whatever it was that Chie was doing, it was grating on the nerves of Shizuru.

"Do you mind…" Shizuru cut in, practically shoving Natsuki to the side as she stepped up. "… getting down to business? We are on a rather tight schedule, Ms. Hallard." She spoke politely, with a kind of dangerous calm that had Chie backing off in an instant.

"Of course, Ms. Viola." Chie chirped, "I was just complimenting Natsuki here on her exceptional skin tone that brings out the colour of her eyes!"

Natsuki's cheeks had flared up instantly at this, and she had spluttered incoherently, confused and embarrassed. That was certainly not their topic of conversation just moments before. In fact, Chie had been asking her if Shizuru could be trusted.

"I'm sure you are." Shizuru enunciated through the corner of her lips at the grinning Chie, red eyes fiery with irritation.

A young brunette had emerged from the side office just then, and cuffed Chie sharply on the back of her head.

"Ow, hey! What the…" Chie protested, looking wounded.

"I apologize for my colleague's boorishness. I am Aoi Senoh, Chief of the Security team for the New York branch." The brunette gave them with a smile and a slight bow. "May I borrow Chie for a while? We have a slight situation here."

Realizing that Aoi was looking at her for permission instead of Shizuru, Natsuki quickly raised her hands in acquiesce.

"Not a problem! We can wait."

Aoi nodded and gave her another bright, cheerful smile, before dragging Chie back into the office by the collar of her uniform. When Chie had re-emerged, she had then proceeded to request Natsuki for personal identification details in a professional, clipped manner.

As it had turned out, Shizuru was correct in her assumptions. The password required to access records of the lockbox was indeed _Windbloom_.

The sounds of their heels clicking on the ground echoed in the empty hallway. They had passed through a number of security gateways and navigated a maze of corridors, so much so that Natsuki was quite sure she would be unable to make her way back to the surface by herself if she had tried.

Chie pushed up her half-moon spectacles and cleared her throat. "Just so you know, Ms. Kruger, I didn't mean you any disrespect just now."

Natsuki quirked a grin. "Just so you know Chie, I hope you didn't get into trouble with your boss on my account. And please, call me Natsuki."

"Nah," Chie shook her head glumly. "Aoi can be quite scary with all her _everything-is-fine_ smiley faces. Sometimes I wish she would just hit me with a brick and be done with it, rather than make me play the _guess-what-you-have-done-wrong_ kind of games."

"You're on a first name basis with your boss now?" Natsuki observed amusedly.

Chie held open the door for her. "Aoi and I entered the Garderobe Academy at the same time." She shrugged, leaving Natsuki to guess why one of them climbed the ranks faster than the other.

Natsuki's gaze was drawn to a long, metallic box that was laid out on a long table, the only piece of furniture found in the enclosed room. At the top right-hand corner, a security camera was trained over them. Chie placed herself in front of a startled Natsuki, effectively blocking out the camera's line of sight.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully, Natsuki." Chie uttered in hushed tones, her grip on Natsuki's arms signaling the gravity of her intent. "I have asked you just now, and I'll ask you again. Can the woman in the hall be trusted?"

"Shizuru?" Natsuki asked, eyes narrowing with incomprehension. "Yes, of course. Why?"

Chie's grip loosened. "Good. Because, if your answer had been anywhere near a '_no_', we would have our security team transport her elsewhere."

"What? !" It was Natsuki's turn to grip Chie's sleeves. "You can't do that! She's my friend!"

"Like I've said, that's good to know." Chie answered calmly, as she turned to the electronic tablet that she had been carrying, swiping the screen with a series of practiced movements.

"Your friend's car, the one that both of you arrived in. It's being followed." She turned the tablet towards Natsuki, showing a footage of a dark haired man pacing on the pavement outside what seemed to be the Garderobe Security Services office building. "Our security cameras caught him loitering outside the main entrance."

Natuski's eyes widened in recognition. It was the same man that had stalked her in the train and hurt Nao. The thought that he was still pursuing her, and now endangering Shizuru instead, brought her blood to a boil.

"That bastard…" She snarled. "How did he…"

Chie tapped a few buttons and brought up a data screen with the man's profile. "His name is Masashi Takeda."

"Yes," Natsuki answered, "He did mention his name to me."

_What, no tearful reunion? No, 'How have you been, Takeda?'_

"The more important thing, Natsuki," Chie's urgent tone made alarm bells ring in Natsuki's mind. "is that he is a mercenary. A thug. Someone who can be hired to do anything."

"How did you know that?" Natsuki queried, puzzled.

"Our business is to gather all sorts of intelligence, to provide the security services that we do." Chie answered grimly. "That is why, we don't have much time. Aoi estimates that we have approximately 15 more minutes before a small army of trained professionals storm the building."

"What did you say?" Natsuki reared back in shock.

"He is not pacing outside for the fun of it, Natsuki. He is waiting for his backup to arrive."

Stepping away, Chie opened the door again. "We are evacuating this building, Natsuki. As we speak, our emergency team is busy transporting our valuables, and destroying whatever data that's left behind. Which includes this." Giving a nod to the camera, Chie suddenly whipped out a gun, and fired at it.

Natsuki gave a terrified yelp while covering her ears. "What the HELL! Chie! Couldn't you have at least given me a warning?"

Chie gave her a boyish grin. "It just seems cooler this way."

Suddenly sobering again, she urged. "Natsuki, you have 15 minutes to look through the content in that box." Holstering her gun, Chie checked the corridor. "After which, the alarm will be pulled, and everything else will be in lock-down mode. No one can get in, and you will be escorted out to another car at the back. Your friend should be escorted by Aoi to the same place by now."

"What about the box?" Natsuki strode quickly to the table. "It's a little heavy, I will probably need some help carrying it out."

Chie shook her head. "You cannot take it with you. I am under orders. I will personally ensure it is transported out safely."

Green eyes snapped up at her suspiciously. "But it's supposed to be mine! I have the key to unlock it."

Chie gave her an apologetic smile. "Your father, Richard Kruger owns it, Natsuki. He left instructions on what to do with it after you have gone through the contents."

"You knew my father?"

A clamor of shouts and heavy running footsteps broke out from above. The two women looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Shit. They are earlier than expected." Chie pulled out her weapon again, a Glock 26, and pressed herself against the doorframe, eyes alert for movements outside. "You have 5 minutes, Natsuki."

Natsuki cursed colourfully, nervous fingers fumbling around her neck for the key that would unlock the lockbox. When she finally had it opened, there was just too much contents in it for her to know what to look for.

"Shit, shit… holy crap…" She muttered under her breath, fumbling through folders of documents. Randomly pulling one out, she flipped through it, noting the grainy black and white photographs of people filed inside. One of the pictures was of her father, grinning with his arm around a tall, skinny man with spectacles and slicked back hair. It caught her attention, as the photograph was folded and worn at the edges, as if someone had been constantly looking at it.

Shots rang out from above, and she ducked her head instinctively. Immediately after, an alarm was triggered, the loud wailing adding to her adrenaline rush.

"Hurry, Natsuki!" Chie shouted, above the maelstrom of pandemonium breaking out above them.

Natsuki quickly folded the photograph in half, intending to slip it in her back pocket. To her surprise, the word _Windbloom_ was written at the back of it, in flowing script.

"…we are all flowers, we go with the wind." She read rapidly, before tucking it away.

Her hands reached into the box once more, searching for anything else that might lead to a clue. The feel of velvet made her pause, heart racing. She pulled up the small, heavy pouch, its contents clacking inside like marbles. She weighed it experimentally in her palm.

_Diamonds? Precious stones?_ She wondered, as she loosened the opening that was bound by a strip of white cloth and tipped its contents into her waiting palm. Spherical stones the shade of cardinal red poured out, its stratums glowing with an unearthly luminance that reminded Natsuki too much of the colour of Shizuru's gaze.

Running footsteps pounded closer now. "We gotta move!" Chie hollered, as she strode forward to seize Natsuki's wrist.

"W-Wait! !" Natsuki protested, as she quickly palmed one of the stones into her pocket, while Chie snatched the velvet pouch and threw it unceremoniously back into the box. It was then that Natsuki noticed the strip of cloth that she had pulled open earlier. Stitched in small letters, was the unmistakable word of _Windbloom_. But what made her mind silently scream in horror and sudden recognition, were the ominous smears of rustic brown on the pouch and cloth, something that resembled dried blood.

Chie shut the sight from her with a decisive snap of the lid. She locked the box again with Natsuki's key, and pressed the key back into Natsuki's palm. "Keep it safe. Now, move!"

Nudging Natsuki in the small of her waist, the Garderobe Security Officer scooped up the box effortlessly in one arm, and ushered her out of the room. The two of them ran down the corridor and through a different set of doors from their entrance route.

They made their way down uneventfully to a garage, where a car was already waiting for them with its engine running. Shizuru gasped out in relief when the car door opened and Natsuki was shoved into the front passenger seat.

Chie saluted Shizuru. "I trust you know how to drive, Ms Viola?"

Shizuru nodded mutely, having the same difficulties as Natsuki in trying to reconcile this serious, deadly officer, with the cheeky persona that they had met earlier. As if reading her thoughts, Chie broke out into an impish grin again. "I forgot to tell you just now, how beautiful you look too, Ms Viola. With your tumble of gorgeous curls, and…"

"CHIE HALLARD!" The distinctive voice of a certain brunette bellowed, above the roar of a motorcycle. Chie grimaced while Shizuru graced her with a bemused smile.

"Oops. Looks like I gotta go, my ride's here." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Natsuki, you have my number. Call that, and you'll either reach Aoi or myself. Assuming Aoi hasn't run me over with that bike yet." She added the last part under her breath.

"As for you, _mademoiselle_…" Chie addressed Shizuru, producing a blue silk rose from her uniform pocket with a flourish and offering it to her. "Something to remember me by." She winked.

"Charmed." Shizuru replied dryly, accepting the gift.

"CHIE…" There was an unmistakable note of warning in the tone, though Natsuki could swear that Aoi was still smiling politely under the motorcycle helmet.

"Follow the GPS to the Garderobe safehouse!" Chie waved as she jogged towards Aoi and hopped onto the pillion seat. Aoi revved the engine and started forward, but Chie leaned towards her and spoke in her ear. She turned the bike around and drove to Natsuki's side of the car. Natsuki wound down the window.

"You asked me if I knew your father!" Chie shouted above the noise of the engine. "Aoi and I. He rescued us from the streets and put us into the Garderobe system!"

Aoi nodded. "Nat-chan! Take care of yourself! We'll meet again!"

Before Natsuki could respond, the duo waved and sped out of the garage onto the streets. Seconds later, several vehicles pulled out of the sidewalk and chased after them.

"They are acting as our decoys." Natsuki spoke quietly as realization dawned.

"They'll be alright." Shizuru placed a hand over hers in reassurance. "They have backup."

Shizuru wound up the tinted windows of their car, and eased the vehicle slowly and unnoticeably out of another exit of the garage, to join other road users streaming out of the city.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Thank you for the great reviews. Especially the faithful reviewers who have stuck with me, despite my horrible lack of updates. Special shoutout to bubble duckie, Platina GF, recondite, topsy krets, postoronnimV, cheezefreakinburger, LuLuve, YplusX, Catty and Gregori. And all my anon reviewers. Appreciate the encouragement. By the way, this plot in the story is planned. Planned I say, so it's not like I'm giving in to Bubble Duckie's demand for more ShizNat... Nope. * nods convincingly *

This chapter hasn't been proof-read much by me. I'm getting a little rusty, if you see anything that isn't right, please give me a little feedback. Enjoy the weekend, and the little bit of ShizNat! Remember to drop a review.

PS: I do make references to previous chapters. So FYI, the sandcastle analogy was brought up in Chapter 4, and Natsuki's glorious art debut was in Chapter 10. Also, the theme in this chapter is summarized by the quote at the start of Chapter 5, where Shizuru thought that she had "lost" Natsuki. If you have the patience to go back to them, that is. I don't. :p

* * *

><p>Shizuru loosened her red scarf, the minute she stomped her way through the doorway of the house, having left the obstinate green-eyed girl seeking solace up in her tree. Catching herself scuffing her boots a little too viciously on the floor mat while ridding the frost that had accumulated on her pants, she paused in wonder and exasperation.<p>

Shizuru _**never**_ lost her temper.

The feeling was so alien to her, that she hadn't even recognize it for what it was. Her upbringing and the strong rein that she kept on her emotions resulted in what others see as a refined, elegant lady. She could always be counted on to keep a cool expression, with the occasional bemused smile curving her ruby lips. It was what Reito loved about her, the perfect woman who wouldn't fuss or throw a hissy fit due to periodic hormonal imbalance, as he put it. Someone who would complement him when he appeared in social settings.

She took it as a compliment in fact. Her friends might think her odd, especially when she had shared with Armitage and Chrysant about her sandcastle analogy a long time before. But Shizuru wasn't the typical girl who thought that marriage comprised of two people falling hopelessly in love that they couldn't think of a life outside of each other. She wanted a sustainable relationship, one that was in part about companionship and individualism. About enjoying her partner's intellectual stimulation and intimacy, yet allowing herself to experience and grow by walking her own path. She couldn't imagine losing herself so completely to a person, that it altered her sense of being. Hence Reito was dear to her. He shared the same interests as her in life, but never demanded her to give up her own. She had been satisfied that such placid fluctuations in her emotional life was the norm. And then, it was such an irony to know, that the one person who managed to bring down that stability as effortlessly as a house of cards, was the one she least expected. _**Natsuki Kruger.**_

_What do you know_, she thought to herself. _I'm only human after all._

Since when had that girl get under her skin like this? Had Shizuru allowed it to happen, made herself vulnerable?

She lifted her head, crimson eyes staring at the ceiling, as if looking for answers from above. With her hands behind her back, palms outwards, she leaned her full weight slowly against the door to shut it. Shizuru stood still in the moment with her eyes closed, trying to feel with her senses, the presence of the dark haired girl who was just beyond the door.

_Natsuki is here, and yet she is not._

It felt like a million pinpricks to her heart, the way the other girl was trying to push her away, keeping her at a distance. When Shizuru had first set eyes on her at Maria's art gallery, Natsuki had been like an injured stray cat – dark and on edge, shrinking away from her warm curiosity. Claws hidden out of sight but at the ready. Shizuru had been patient, knowing that with time, she would get closer to this person. Then, like a blossoming flower, she had so painstakingly peeled away Natsuki's layers of defenses, finding and glorifying in the complex and fragile beauty that was concealed within. The image of the dark haired girl during her art debut was especially imprinted in her mind. Natsuki, with her natural air of confidence when she was at the peak of her element, striding down the red carpet and looking like she owned the world.

And maybe she did. For Shizuru was trapped in that allure, the radiance emanating from Natsuki ensnaring Shizuru's attention like unforgiving black tar. Natsuki was not the summer child that she was named for. Darkness, the colour of night, shrouded the girl, underscoring the green aura that Shizuru had found so distinct. It was the reason why Shizuru could always locate Natsuki in a sea of people. She was helplessly, hopelessly drawn to her. It was senseless, illogical, unreasonable.

_So why couldn't I make her see that?_

Pushing herself away from the door, Shizuru stepped softly into the kitchen, removing her coat and scarf along the way. She wasn't feeling very cold, but perhaps a hot drink could ward off the chill around her heart. The windows from the kitchen provided a view out to the yard, where Natsuki sat huddled in her tree. She hadn't moved from her spot, not that Shizuru was expecting her to. The frigid, cold winds would make a pitiful effort in beating any sense into that stubborn girl.

The two of them had been through a lot, getting to this safehouse as Chie had directed. They had driven for miles after leaving the city, following the GPS in their getaway car from Garderobe Security Services. When they had thought it was safe enough, Shizuru had turned off the highway into a truck stop for a break.

Natsuki had not spoken a word since they had pulled out of the garage. But it wasn't hard to miss the frown creasing her brows, or the shadow that had fallen over her viridian eyes. Shizuru parked the car and pulled the keys from the ignition.

"You should go."

The low whisper cut through the still air like velvet steel; gentle yet unyielding. Shizuru tucked her hair behind one ear, thinking that she had misheard. The emerald eyes were watching her warily, hints of the proud vulnerability that she recognized from their first acquaintance creeping back into Natsuki's demeanor. Shizuru wasn't a fool to make her repeat the plea.

"I don't intend to," she replied simply. "And Natsuki cannot make me."

"Give me the keys and walk away, Shizuru. _**Please**_." The tremor in her voice belied the forcefulness of her tone. Shizuru reached out to touch her face, but Natsuki immediately flinched from her contact, shying away from her gaze.

"What are you afraid of, Natsuki?" She asked softly, wishing Natsuki would look at her. The curtain of dark hair that glowed midnight blue in the moonlight now hid the girl's eyes from her view.

A ragged, mirthless laugh escaped from those pale, thin lips. There was a heavy silence that stretched on for so long that Shizuru thought the space between them had become frozen solid.

"I'm afraid of dying, Shizuru." The younger girl answered eventually, staring downwards. "Not of myself dying. I'm sick and tired of people dropping dead like flies around me. So sick and tired of people getting hurt because of me." Her hands balled into fists, grinding into her lap as if in punishment. "I hate it. Hate myself. The situation we got ourselves into. Why can't I have a normal life? What if _**he**_ got to you too…" Her voice trailed off, fearful of forming words to all the abhorrent possibilities.

Shizuru turned in her seat to face the waif like figure, pulling Natsuki's tensed arm away from repeated punches to her own thighs. "Who, Natsuki? Who would want to hurt you?" Prying open Natuski's tight fist, Shizuru slowly massaged her palm and tucked it into the warmth of her neck. Natsuki tried to pull away, but she held on firmly.

The dark haired girl shook her head. "Some guy... called Takeda. He seemed to know me, but… I don't recall. He just smells of death." She looked up at Shizuru then. "Nao was hurt because of me, Shizuru. I will never forgive myself… if you… too…"

Shizuru planted a soothing kiss on Natsuki's upturned palm, redirecting the girl's insecurities as she observed the expected rosy tinge building up in those porcelain cheeks.

"You're not responsible for everything, Natsuki. We all have our free will. I chose to be here. With you."

"You chose wrong," she insisted, shaking her head and tugging her hand away from Shizuru. "Please go, Shizuru. You don't need to be here. There are people waiting for you back home. Reito…"

"Reito can take care of himself," Shizuru countered curtly. "Natsuki, you are the one who needs help. Let me help you."

"No, I can't…" The girl refused, undeterred. "Don't ask this of me. If you don't go, I will." Having said that, she was already unbuckling her seat belt and reaching for the door handle.

"_**Na-tsu-ki Kru-ger**__!_" Shizuru demanded in a pitch higher than normal, finding no other words in her vocabulary formidable enough to arrest the movements of the other girl. If she could launch into a tirade of swear words in Japanese, she would have done so by now. Her fingers clawed almost painfully into the girl's right shoulder, preventing her escape. She saw with much satisfaction as the pupils in those emerald eyes dilate with shock and the hand that was about to open the car door retract meekly to her voice of authority.

"You say that you don't want me hurt. But have you ever asked me how _**I**_ would feel if you walk away from me right now, and ended up on a mortuary slab some time later with no explanations whatsoever?" Crimson eyes blazed too close to the viridian ones. "Have you considered how _**responsible**_ I would feel about that, and how much I would _**resent**_ you for doing this to me?"

Natsuki had shrunk into her seat, eyes wide and mouth agape at the sudden outburst. Even in the tensed heat of the moment, Shizuru almost laughed at how adorable her expression was.

"I don't know about you," Shizuru straightened up and resumed with a calm tone of voice. She plugged the keys into the ignition and started up the car again. "But I think I've lost my appetite. We'll stop for dinner again later."

Easing the car out of the parking lot, she glanced sideways at the sullen girl. "I don't want to talk about this ever again, Natsuki. We've been through so much together, I'd rather see it to the end."

Natsuki considered this and nodded wordlessly.

* * *

><p>The house was situated at the end of a lonely stretch of road that wound uphill through a patch of pine forests. Shizuru estimated that they had been driving for more than eight hours, after stopping twice to refuel or grab a bite. The nearest town that they had passed through was a twenty minutes' drive away.<p>

It was a well maintained piece of property, surrounded by picket fence. The driveway was relatively clear of debris, and the house looked welcoming and homely even in the moonlight, with its façade of white-painted plank wood. Natsuki stepped out of the car and bounded up the steps to the porch.

"Hello? Anyone home?" She called, while peering through the clear window panes, into the darkness of the living room. Shizuru got out of the driver's seat, and leaned tiredly against the car, while watching Natsuki rap on the door a couple of times. The younger girl tried the door, but it was locked.

"You're sure this is the right place?" Natsuki asked as she backed away from the entrance while scratching her head in puzzlement. Shizuru shrugged. The GPS had led them here, and there wasn't another building in the vicinity that could be an alternative.

"Wait here, I'll circle round back." Natsuki instructed, as she prowled around the corner of the house.

"Be careful," Shizuru whispered, half wondering if they would be arrested for trespassing.

After a while, the lights in the house were switched on, and the front door was opened by Natsuki from inside.

"I found an opened window at the back," she explained, as the pair roamed into the house.

It was strange. The house was empty, but well stocked, as if expecting guests. There was food in the kitchen, the beds were made, the floors cleaned. Towels were laid out in the bathrooms, and there were spare clothes of a generic size folded neatly in the cupboards. Most importantly, there were enough winter clothing to keep them warm. Shizuru wandered down the stairs from the bedrooms, to meet up with Natsuki.

"What do you think?" Natsuki asked, as she randomly opened one of the kitchen cabinets to find a stash of ready-to-cook meals.

"I think, Natsuki, that either someone is about to come home and shoot us for taking over his property, or someone expected us to stay here for a lengthy period."

Natsuki raised a brow in amusement. "I hope for both our sakes that Chie invited us to her summer house, and not some random person's home."

"Something bothers me though," Shizuru added, glad that she managed to lighten the mood. "Did you notice there's minimal electronics in the house? Besides the fridge and the washing machine, what's missing?" She paced into the living room.

"I think you're right," Natsuki concurred, joining her. "I don't see a television. Did you find a computer upstairs?"

Shizuru shook her head. Natsuki narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "Shizuru, the phone's missing."

The taller girl startled at this revelation. There was a sneaking suspicion that they were being isolated from the outside world. "That's fine, isn't it? We have our cell phones…" She checked her phone and realized to her dismay that there was no reception signal and the battery life was getting dangerously low. "… or not. Natsuki?"

Her companion checked her phone as well and heaved a sigh in irritation. "Mine's flat out."

"That will teach you a lesson for not bringing spare batteries and chargers when you're running for your life, Natsuki." She scolded lightly, smiling despite being extremely uncomfortable that they were cut off from everyone else. "We could always drive out to town tomorrow and search for a pay phone? Or a spare battery?"

Natsuki gave her a snide look. "Do you even remember the actual phone numbers of your friends, Shizuru?" Shizuru crossed her arms and pouted, realizing that Natsuki had a point. "I think I remember Reito's." She added defensively.

"Right." Natsuki muttered. "Just go on dragging everyone else into the mess of my life, why don't you. So now I'll have to worry about the bad guys getting to Reito too."

"So we get a spare battery tomorrow, alright?" Shizuru continued, pretending not to have heard her. "Otherwise, we are stranded here all by ourselves."

"Say, Shizuru. Doesn't this remind you of a scene in some horror movie?" Natsuki asked, scratching the side of her cheek with her forefinger. "We're all marooned in an abandoned house out in the wilderness."

There was an audible gulp from the taller girl as she took an unconscious side-step closer to Natsuki. "Did you check for suspicious basements, Natsuki?"

"There's no basement, Shizuru."

"Good, then let's lock the doors and go to sleep for the night?" She asked sweetly.

That night, Shizuru had insisted that Natsuki shared the bed as her. She had held on to the warmth of Natsuki's hand and drifted off to sleep in the comforting presence of her green aura, and the scent of home.

They didn't make it to the town the next day.

Natsuki had been rummaging through the car in the morning, hoping to find anything useful. In the end, she found a note left by Aoi in the glove compartment of the car. It was addressed to both Shizuru and herself, which instructed them to lay low for at least a week or two, without contacting anyone.

"What are we going to do in the meantime?" Natsuki exclaimed, dismayed.

"Well, we could go into town, call them up and ask exactly that." Shizuru offered, earning a dirty look from the other girl.

"Given the circumstances, they are probably right that we should stay hidden for a while, just to throw off the scent. But I would give it a few days, not weeks!"

After a brief discussion, it was decided that they would wait a couple more days before venturing into town. Then they would decide what to do next.

* * *

><p>Winter was setting in, which meant that daylight hours were getting shorter. Yet, bereft of modern day necessities such as a computer, television or phone, the days seemed to stretch on for a lot longer. It was then that Shizuru began noticing that Natsuki seemed to be avoiding her.<p>

It had started out with small things, like Natsuki spending more time in the study room, reading whatever books that she could get there. She had also managed to find pencil and a notebook to sketch on, and disappeared into her own world. Shizuru hadn't minded that and had done some reading and walking in the yard as well, just to pass the time.

Then, when the two of them were seated together during meals, she found herself doing most of the talking. Natsuki was staring into space most of the time, responding politely with a nod here and there, but not really contributing to the conversation. Since the first night, she had also requested to sleep in a separate room, explaining that she wasn't used to sharing a bed.

Shizuru had expected her to tell her what had transpired in the vault at Garderobe Security Services. But Natsuki had only mentioned she did not find what she was looking for. Not wanting to pry, she had left it at that. However, one night, when Natsuki had nodded off in the study room, Shizuru had found a folded piece of photograph on the floor next to her.

Curiosity got the better of her, as she studied the two men in the faded picture. _The one on the left must be Natsuki's father_, she thought, finding vague similarities to the dark haired girl in the captured smile. The bespectacled man on the right was a stranger, but there was also a sense of familiarity about him that she couldn't quite place. Natsuki stirred in her sleep at that point, and Shizuru hastily replaced the photograph and left the room. She figured that Natsuki would confide in her when she wanted to.

Several days had passed, yet, Natsuki had not brought up the topic of going into town again. She had seemed contented in drifting around the house quietly, making a point to ignore Shizuru whenever possible. It had perplexed her at first, and she wondered if she had done something to offend the girl. On occasions, she would ask Natsuki what she was thinking, but she didn't quite get a straight answer. And no amount of teasing or needling would get her anywhere.

Usually, people grew closer together after spending so much time alone with each other. Conversely, she found with a sense of panic, that Natsuki was distancing herself from her, shutting down the walls and piling up her defenses. There was only one reason why she would do that.

_She wants to drive me away._

In Natsuki's warped ideology, she was still trying to keep Shizuru out of her affairs. Since their argument in the car, she had not brought up the topic again. Yet, knowing the girl, she was certain that as childish a tactic as it may seemed to be, Shizuru would undoubtedly be shut out of her world if she continued her stubborn silence. And there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't very well shake the girl to her senses, could she?

Such helplessness and exasperation was gnawing at her, while Natsuki had taken her game of avoidance to new heights, by hiding outside in her tree despite the iciness of the weather. Shizuru smacked her mug on the kitchen counter with new resolve.

'_She wants me out of her life? Fine. Two can play at the game,' _she thought, as she scooped up the car keys. '_I will make up her mind for her.'_

Stepping outside into the snow in her coat and scarf once more, she ignored the curious green eyes from the tree and headed straight for the car. Once she got the car started, she backed it up and glanced at the rearview mirror.

Natsuki had the most forlorn expression on her face, green eyes betraying a measure of hurt. Shizuru's heart twisted at the sight. The dark haired girl had slid from her perch and now stood, looking lost and alone next to her tree.

_It's for your own good_. Shizuru hardened her resolve, despite the irrational tears that came to her eyes as she watched the lone figure in her rearview mirror getting smaller and smaller as she drove away.

* * *

><p>Saeko rolled herself through the doors into the empty laboratory. Rows of tables with scientific equipment, the glare of the fluorescent tubes on the white tiled floor. It felt like home to her.<p>

Wheeling herself to the laboratory computer, she keyed in the password that Joseph had provided her, and had immediate access to the ongoing projects and research.

_Kind, dear Joseph_, she thought to herself. Even now, he was taking precautions to make sure the truth of _Windbloom_ did not come to the surface. Thinking about the years he had cared for Alyssa in her absence, Saeko felt that she couldn't possibly return the debt owed to this man.

Joseph had glossed over some facts, when he had recounted his story with Mai, Alyssa and Miyu. Perhaps he felt that it was up to Saeko to reveal the details. But she wasn't quite ready for it, not until she found out for certain if _**that person**_ was still alive and well. He was the only one she could think of, that could be the catalyst behind all of this.

Not many people knew this, but the Searrs Foundation was registered under three different names – Joseph Searrs, Richard Kruger and Saeko Kuga. It was there in the company records, but everyone just assumed Joseph headed it because of his last name of Searrs. It was what Richard had wanted when he had proposed to set it up.

Perhaps it was the love for science and research that had led to the chain of tragic events, Saeko thought. Was this their retribution, for trying to play God? They had started out trying to better the lives of people, how had it become a struggle of power and influence?

_Windbloom_. That was just the consequence of the original event. What had started out as a grand plan to harness the power of the _Hime Star_. Her husband's blood, was literally on her hands, and she could never forgive herself for it. It had driven her to madness, thinking that she had ruined a lot of lives, her family's especially, with the research into the _Hime Star_.

Her fingers paused on the keyboard when her daughter entered the room, followed by Miyu behind.

"_Okaa-san_," Alyssa called as she went to give her mother a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Saeko gave her youngest daughter an indulgent smile. "Joseph let me borrow his private lab to do some research. Is there something you need?"

The blond hair girl hesitated, looking back at Miyu. "Mai. She said she had to return to Natsuki _nee-san_, since you will be safe with us here. Papa Joseph got her a car to travel back in."

Saeko was not surprised. Natsuki had very dedicated friends. "That's fine, my dear. Mai was very nice to accompany me all the way out here, and she does have work to return to."

Alyssa continued to gaze at her mother with her soulful blue eyes. "_Kaa-san_, before she left, she received a call from her friend Nao, telling her that Natsuki _nee-san_ has gone missing for a few days."

"Are you sure?" Saeko asked, worry creasing her forehead. Natsuki could sometimes go for days without contacting any of them. It wasn't that unusual. "Where is Joseph?"

"Doctor Searrs went back to office to deal with an emergency in the Garderobe Security Services." Miyu spoke, with her normal matter-of-fact voice. "He said he would contact you later."

The Searrs Foundation had many business subsidiaries. Saeko wasn't familiar with this one. But she needed to focus on the research to be done here, otherwise there would be no progress.

"Alyssa," She spoke gently as she stroked the girl's soft blond hair. "I'm sure Natsuki is fine. How about I give Mai a call later, once she has reached the city?"

Alyssa nodded her head and reached up to take Miyu's hand. "The last time Natsuki _nee-san_ had that accident, I knew, _kaa-san_. So she should be fine this time round."

Saeko glanced up with alarm at Miyu. The blue haired girl remained expressionless. "Before you came to America, Doctor Kuga. There was a period of time that Alyssa had very bad nightmares of her sister."

_Coincidence?_ Saeko thought to herself, as she watched the two of them leave hand in hand. What Alyssa had said sounded so child-like. The phenomena where one sibling felt physical pain for another sibling was only heard of among twins. Besides, Alyssa had not met her older sister before, what kind of image would she see of her sister in her nightmares?

* * *

><p>Natsuki watched warily as Shizuru stomped out into the driveway. She felt guilty – she could see that shutting Shizuru out was hurting her. Hurting them both in fact. But she saw it as the only way – the less cruel, gentlest way possible – of pushing Shizuru away from the dangers that plagued her life. If they part amicably now, then there would be no need for self-blame later, regardless of the consequences. Her legs swung off the branch on their own volition, and she jumped clumsily to the ground.<p>

Despite anticipating this outcome, why then did she still feel the shock and the pain, like a hot knife twisting in her gut, as she watched Shizuru drive away? Part of her wanted to rejoice that her plan had worked; the other part felt like all emotions was sucked out of her, only to be replaced by a hollow ache.

"Shi- zuru…?"

Her whisper was filled with disbelief and with more than a tinge of betrayal. What did she expect? That their bond would be stronger than this, stronger than their petty fights and battle of wills? What did she mean to Shizuru anyway?

The car had become a speck of dust in the distance, and Natsuki felt utterly and completely abandoned. Her sketchbook lay forgotten on the ground, and she made no attempt to retrieve it. A grim smile curled her lips, as she summoned the courage and resolve that had accompanied her during her lonely, growing-up days in Japan.

_Back to being your old self, Natsuki. You're better off this way._

Wiping away the wetness on her cheeks which she attributed to the falling snow, she trudged back into the house to pack a duffel bag of clothes and food.

It's going to be a long walk back to town on foot.

* * *

><p>Shizuru thanked the shop assistant, as she clicked shut her cell phone and exited the store. It was a relatively small town, so it wasn't difficult trying to locate a shop that sold phone accessories. The shop assistant had told her to return half an hour later, while her cell phone was charging. Hence, she spent the rest of the time wondering around the town center. To her delight, she had found a place which sold art supplies. Perhaps it would cheer Natsuki up to paint again.<p>

After loading the car with paints, brushes and canvas, she had gone back to the phone store to make a few calls – to Chie and Reito. _Natsuki would be glad to know that Aoi and Chie are safe_, Shizuru thought. Chie had been relieved as well, and demanded to know why they had not been in touch for so long. She suggested that they return to the city in a couple of days and meet up with Natsuki's mother. Reito, on the other hand, had been annoyed that Shizuru hadn't called in a week and asked where she was. She apologized and told him that most likely she would be busy in the following weeks, and asked him not to worry.

Starting the car up again, Shizuru wondered if Natsuki would be overtly upset with her for meddling in her affairs like that. At the next cross junction, she was contemplating how to break through those damnable walls of hers, when she noticed the lone figure plodding through the snow in the opposite direction. Her crimson eyes widened. Even with her face hidden by her fur-lined hood, Shizuru had no difficulties in identifying the dark green aura that radiated from the person as she drove past.

"Natsuki!"

Shizuru sounded her horn, and made a reckless, wide U-turn, wheels skidding dangerously on the thin ice that layered the road. She rolled down her window, shouting into the wind.

"Na-tsu-ki! Where are you going? !"

The figure continued to ignore her and trudged ahead. Panic surged through Shizuru, as nervous fingers fumbled to turn off the ignition and unbuckle herself at the same time. She jumped out of the car and continued the chase on foot.

"Natsuki! Wait!" She called, jogging to catch up, her breath coming faster than usual, fogging up the air. Her anxiety increased tenfold as the figure ahead started to run as well, as if being chased by a demon.

"No, damnit! Natsuki, stop running!" She almost screamed, urging her legs to propel her faster. She knew she would not be able to outrun the younger, athletic girl if they kept this up for long. A sudden, crystal clear thought ran through her mind – if she lost Natsuki now, she would lose her forever. She would never see her again. That stone-cold realization pushed her to the verge of hysteria.

"NO!" The shriek tore from her as she launched herself at the girl, embracing her fiercely from behind, locking her arms and trapping her against her body.

"Oomph… let… me… go! !" Natsuki struggled to break free, tugging at Shizuru's arms as both of them crumpled to the floor from their combined weight.

"No… no… don't go, please… I'm sorry…" Shizuru continued to murmur as she clung on to Natsuki for all that she's worth. She was sobbing, she knew. But from the trembling of the body in her arms, so was Natsuki.

"Why… why can't you…. just leave me…" Natsuki gasped out. "I-If you don't… I'll… I'll…"

"Hush, my dear Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered, burying her face into the soft, midnight blue hair, breathing in her sweet scent. "I'm never letting you go."

"…regret… let… go…" the ragged sobs continued, as Shizuru strained to hear.

"No, I won't. I'm not going anywhere." Shizuru reassured as she tightened her clutch, hot tears running down her cheeks.

"Shizuru," Natsuki implored as she twisted in her arms, and locked gaze with her, emerald eyes smoldering with yearning. "If you don't let me go now Shizuru, you will regret it." She warned, her voice a low croak. "I won't be able to let you go again. Do you understand me? I will chase you down to the ends of the earth if you leave me again. Hunt you down until you have no place to hide. I won't…"

And suddenly, it became crystal clear, as Natsuki's lips crushed against hers. It was Natsuki's arms around her back, refusing to let go, tenacious and greedy in its hold. It was Natsuki, who needed her, as much as she did. The kiss was clumsy and possessive, wrought with passion out of control. And she found herself kissing back with fervor, exulting in how right it felt, how heady and addictive it all was, and how she finally found a name for all the turbulent emotions she had ever felt with this girl in her arms.

The kiss broke apart as abruptly as it had begun, a ragged sound between a laugh and a sob choking out of Natsuki as her face turned several shades of red. She gazed at Shizuru in wonderment, and Shizuru could only look back, with a gentle smile on her lips.

"What is it?" Shizuru asked, tenderly brushing away the wetness on Natsuki's cheeks.

Natsuki grimaced, with a sheepish grin. "My legs… can't feel them anymore."

Laughter escaped from Shizuru's lips, the lilting sound full of joy and relief. "That goes for me as well."

"Ne, Shizuru."

"Hmm…?" She sighed in contentment as she nuzzled into Natsuki's warmth once more.

"Did you put the car brakes on, before you leapt out of it like a half-crazed woman?"

"…"

The both of them lifted their heads and watched the progress of the car, as it rolled past them slowly and surely back towards town. Shizuru grinned and tightened her hold around Natsuki's shoulders, while the younger girl let out a groan.

"Natsuki will give me a ride on her back, yes?"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **I just had a tooth extraction and sitting with my cheek swollen like a chipmunk. Hence I have time to complete this chapter, but someone is bound to nag and complain about how I should be spending time doing some other planning instead : (

Endless thanks to my reviewers, especially **zeitgeistx **and **Tear of Light**. Thanks for staying with me, and I hope you continue to stay awesome in your writing!

* * *

><p><em>Promises were words that the heart spoke, and meant at that point in time.<br>I wanted just eight hours of her, every day. And I'll be satisfied.  
>I meant it at that time. I promised myself as much.<br>But the heart is too capricious, it cannot be relied on for memories.  
>It forgets…<em>

_When Winter melts into Spring,  
>When flowers are coaxed from their frozen slumber,<br>I know some promises will be broken.  
>Her promise to never let me go,<br>My promise to set her free._

* * *

><p><em>She's not mine to keep…<em>

Was the thought that kept haunting Natsuki's mind at every turn. It was wrong of her to seek solace in her. Wrong of her to have expectations. It was a moment of weakness, the waves of loneliness that finally caught up with her and drowned her easily like a tsunami tide. She was just caught up in the flow, helpless in the aftermath.

Her emerald green eyes flickered briefly towards her companion now, before fixing her stare on the steaming cup of coffee in her hands. As brief as the moment was, her mind had captured that instance like a photograph, the image vivid and searing. A tumble of tawny waves tucked behind a delicate ear, crimson eyes dreamy as they reflected the sunrise seeping in through the kitchen windows. Her hand propped up her chin in a contemplative pose and her porcelain skin was positively glowing with youth. She looked every bit the perfect picture of an angel descended from the heavens.

_She's so beautiful, it hurts._

… _and she's not mine to keep._

It was almost a mantra now. Perhaps if she repeated it long enough, it would become the truth, and make her problems all go away. It was that grey area, suspended between hope, wanting and denial, which made her want to bolt out the front door and throw it all away. Wipe it all clean, start from the beginning and be herself again.

If only she could press the reset button and start from the last Save Point, like in her video games. Would she have played it any differently?

Getting to know Shizuru online was perhaps a novelty. She had been flattered that someone, who sounded so interesting and amazing, would pay attention to her and sought her out just based on her painting. But online communications was all that it was: Virtual. Safe. They only saw a few aspects of each other. Sure, they hit it off like fireworks, understanding each other and having so many things to talk about. The fascination kept her heart alive, looking forward to every moment that they could share pieces of their lives with each other without the ugliness that went with it. In her world where she felt like a bird trapped and fluttering in a cage, certain that she was just deluding herself, her interactions with _Kiyohime_ was like a breath of fresh air; an intangible, fragile bond with a beautiful stranger on the other side of the planet. Just eight hours would do. Just that amount of attention would do. There was no future in that.

Yet, the real flesh and blood Shizuru continued to fascinate her. Before Natsuki had realized her identity, Shizuru had already intrigued her. Her forthright nature appealed to Natsuki. Her talent in art, and her unique take on the world due to her Synaesthesia were facets of her that Natsuki found engaging. And then there was more to her than met the eyes. Shizuru's indifference or teasing humour - whichever that suited the occasion - masked her introspective thoughts and keen observation of others. Even though Shizuru sometimes riled her up to no ends, she still marveled to herself that this person was a unique – one of a kind – and not many people realized it.

She had thought Shizuru to be compatible with her on every level as a friend. She hadn't realized that she was falling in love with her.

Not until she kissed her.

Her cheeks burned at the memory. What on earth had possessed her to pull off such a bold stunt? It felt like a million tonnes of nitroglycerin had detonated in her world, and she was now left with the gaping hole and floating debris to make sense of what had caused the explosion in the first place. When had she crossed the line from being friends to something more romantic? How did one even give definition to the imaginary line? What lay beyond it? Did she want to backtrack her way to the original territory of staying as friends? Was it illegal to even consider that?

She was hopelessly clueless but helplessly drawn.

_So why did she kiss me back?_

Her brain stuttered and stalled, even as her heart accelerated and happily continued to pump healthy doses of red onto her cheeks, neck and ears.

_She's not mine to keep!_

Natsuki stubbornly hung on to this statement, desperation echoing in the hollow depths of her chest. Shizuru was already in a relationship with Reito. The thought of her coming between them left a bitter, metallic aftertaste in her mouth. She knew it would taint the memories they had shared.

When Shizuru turned towards her, and the crimson eyes sought hers with a gentleness that made Natsuki softened, she could not lie to herself. She cared for this woman more than she should. And for now, maybe that was enough. She gave Shizuru a hesitant smile.

For now, she would treasure the time that they had.

* * *

><p><em>Every one of us has a latent strength, waiting to be harnessed.<em>

While Saeko could full-heartedly agree that each individual had their own unique strengths and weaknesses, she had doubts about the second part of the mission statement. It hinted at exploitation, rather than for the sake of the greater good as the research had started out to be.

Her research had government funding, though evidence of this was never found in the official books. The traditional model to advance the evolution of the human race was starting to get old. The military needed a supply of healthy, strong and intelligent people to fight the wars, not just on home grounds, but in foreign lands. Take out the enemies in faraway places, in the hopes that the battle would not come onto home soil.

They had originally focused on developing drugs and medication, to enhance the strength of the military men. However, the results were limited. The pool of test subjects was limited. The effectiveness of a cocktail of steroids on a human could only be optimal if the person was already inherently fit and healthy. And while this man-made enhancement stretched the person's strength and stamina, the effects were temporary and there were other possible side-effects and complications as well.

Hence, the research had branched out. They did not want pills that could only work on people who were already born with the right genes. They wanted a single magic pill, that even if thrown at a person who was born weak in strength, could activate other types of capabilities in them. Enhanced logical thinking, artistic skills, or musical talent for example. The permutations were endless and the practical usage could, theoretically, boost a flagging economy.

The idea, if it had managed to take root, would completely blow the Human Genome project out of the water. The ability to accelerate Darwin's theory of evolution, by cherry picking choice genes to retain and stimulate. Every person born into this planet would be able to realize their potential much sooner, without the dilemma of choice. Imagine a world where one did not have to choose between a pragmatic and safe development path that guaranteed basic survival; and one that could explore and develop innate talents. Why choose to be a mediocre engineer when one was inclined to be an exceptional musician? Let the magic pill decide which of your abilities to enhance.

It was a visionary idea, to be sure. Almost akin to trying to play God. But Saeko was drawn to it, attracted to the theory that everyone can become special. However, the research team did not know where to start. There were so many secrets coded into the human DNA, how did one go about identifying the unique genes which could map out strong, latent abilities?

In the earlier days, controversial experiments were conducted on laboratory mice or even larger animals. Saeko had used her earlier military research as a basis, to find out if she could enhance the running speed of her mice at an early stage. Radiation was used to alter the DNA sequence, thereby artificially inducing mutation. Her experiments were largely successful, but for those cases that had failed, the results were too horrendous to even consider undertaking such risks on actual human beings.

As time went by, it was clear to everyone that it was a futile effort. Funds were pouring down the drain, with little results to show for it. Even with her fellow capable associates, there wasn't a fool-proof, ethical way of implementing it on humans. The research facility was about to be shut down.

And then, it was an Act of God that resulted in a breakthrough that no one could have foreseen.

A huge chunk of an exploding supernova, had penetrated the Earth's atmosphere and struck a suburban town. Normally, such a phenomenon would attract astrologists, and not scientists in her field of studies. She had seen it on the news, a helicopter view of the asteroid glowing deep red like the embers of burning coal. It was only weeks after the event, that her team was summoned into Ground Zero.

The radiation from the cosmic rays had a profound effect on the people in close proximity of the fallen star. The authorities weren't sure what was happening, but they had called in the radiation experts to take samples, just in case. When Saeko stepped out of their armoured utility vehicle, all suited up in radiation gear, all she could do was to stare slack-jawed into the crater that the asteroid had created upon impact. The glowing red fragment was still there, but had reduced in half in size, from its original dimension of a full-sized stadium. However, what caught the scientists' attention, were the flecks of glittering particles swirling around the object.

_Like cherry blossoms scattering in the wind…_ was the first thought that came to Saeko's mind.

It was as if they were witnessing a smaller scale supernova event, with nebulous, shimmering stars orbiting around the asteroid. If not for the possible hazardous nature of the object, they would have stayed rooted to the spot at the enchanting sight. The particles had scattered across town, with varying degrees of reaction for people who had inhaled it.

Later on, the asteroid came to be known as the Hime Star. Saeko named it after the famous Japanese folk legend of _Kaguya-Hime_, the moon princess who had descended upon earth and was discovered in a shining stalk of bamboo by an old childless couple. Time was limited – even as the scientists worked days and nights to collect statistics and specimens, the Hime Star was disintegrating away, dissipating in a coruscating vortex of particles. Saeko was desperate to find the means to stabilize the Hime Star.

It was also during this time, that she met and fell in love with a certain handsome stranger with striking eyes – one blue, and one green. He had quiet, brooding eyes that saw too much. Science would not have been able to explain how this person could be so acutely aware of the existence of life and death, yet remained as unaffected as he was. Nor would science be of any use to decipher how the Hime Star had augmented his latent abilities.

And what a tragedy it all was, that Natsuki – her precious, beloved summer child – would be burdened with the worse half of the Kruger legacy.

* * *

><p>"So what do you remember about your father?"<p>

It had been another week since the meltdown of emotions. They knew they would have to return to the city soon, but for now, neither of them brought up that particular topic. It was also as if by some unspoken rule that the girls did not further delve into the delicate reasoning behind their actions on that snowy road. Instead, they spent the time getting to know each other, opening their hearts a little to see where it would go. Natsuki wondered if Shizuru knew, but sometimes it was nerve wrecking for her to talk about herself. It was scary – and intense – to make herself so vulnerable.

However, it would seem that Shizuru read her rather well. For every tidbit that she wanted out of Natsuki, she would volunteer a story of her own. It seemed to work that way, coaxing information out of the normally reticent girl. Shizuru would talk about her growing years in England and other places, after she had left America. How it was different studying in a boarding school that stressed on decorum and poise. The crimson eyed girl revealed that often times, she was sorely tempted to sneak out to town after school with the others; but her prefectorial duties did not allow her the luxury of doing so. And then the nature of her father's job required their family to move between London and Paris often. So she had to learn to adjust quickly to different cultures. Natsuki had asked her if there was a place that she preferred. Shizuru mused for a moment; every place she had been to, there were subtle differences in the language, people and social ways. With gleaming eyes, she had declared that at least in America, she had a certain dark haired little boy that she enjoyed playing with, even though "he" could not remember her. As expected, Natsuki had blushed at that reference.

Natsuki in turn, hesitatingly shared her quiet life in Tokyo. It wasn't so bad; despite being by herself with no parental care, Mai and Nao managed to keep her in check and not let her stray down the lonely path of self-destruction. She talked with a wistful nostalgia, forgetting herself in the hot summer days of Japan – the incessant chirping of cicadas, the sticky humidity that clung to her clothes and hair, the cooling comforts of ice popsicles and watermelons, the fireworks and lanterns of _natsu matsuri _(summer festivals). Shizuru listened attentively, an indulgent smile curling her lips as she imagined a younger, but still reserved version of the dark haired girl being dragged around by her two best friends.

"What do I remember of o_tou-san_?" she queried now, meeting the curious ruby gaze of the other girl. She pondered seriously about it, tapping her fingers along the backrest of the leather couch that both of them were currently ensconced in. Her father's presence, had always been like a warm, comforting blanket. His gentle laughter and enduring patience had always impressed upon her, as a little girl, that he was her strong and resolute protection. Like a sturdy, evergreen tree that would continue to provide shelter to her regardless of the changes in the weathers and seasons.

"How did he look like, for example? What did he like to do?" Shizuru prompted. It was not an easy topic for the younger girl, she knew. If it were any other person asking her, she probably would have clammed up by now. Still – Shizuru held her breath – there was a possibility that Natsuki would take offense and storm out of the room.

Natsuki held her steaming cup of cocoa to her lips, taking a cautious sip. "My dad… well. He was tall. Or at least he seemed tall from my point of view." She gave a wry smile. "His brown hair is always in a mess when he's at home, and mom used to nag at him for it."

The daylight outside was fading fast with winter. The room they were in had been repurposed by Shizuru into their painting room, setting it up with the supplies that she had bought from town. It was suitable too; the room was spacious and a skylight in the ceiling provided ample illumination on their canvas during the day. The sharp scent of acrylic paint in the air was a familiar one to both Shizuru and herself. Natsuki put her cup aside and slid out of the blanket that they had shared on the couch.

"I have my father's eyes," she continued bashfully, as she dipped her paintbrush into her paint mixture, and started to create a likeness of her father on canvas. "Or so, my mother tells me. I remember one of his eyes had a duller tone compared to the other one."

"Like David Bowie?" Shizuru asked. At the queer look that Natsuki gave her, she laughed and explained. "David Bowie is very famous singer from London. His eyes were thought to be of different colours."

"Oh. I suppose it was something like that. Or maybe my dad was wearing contacts? I don't really know." A vague profile of a man with green eyes was starting to show on her painting. "Dad was a 'people person'. It suited his job I suppose, given that he had to talk to a lot of people, persuade them one way or another for some cause. I think I was too young to appreciate what he does. And it's a bit too late to ask him about it now."

Shizuru watched as the dark haired girl worked, her rapid strokes on the canvas sure and confident. She swayed a little on her stool to some inaudible melody, closing her eyes every once in a while, as if drawing out the image from memory. Natsuki was mesmerizing to watch when she immersed herself into her art. The images flowed effortlessly from her hands onto the canvas, like a conductor leading a symphony. Shizuru noticed that she would switch her paintbrush to her other hand too. No doubt her ambidexterity was trained after she hurt her dominant hand in her accident in Japan. It added a charismatic allure to her paintings though. It was a distinctive style whereby the strokes altered in direction whenever it suited the artist.

"My dad." Natsuki stood back and inspected her painting critically when she was done. Shizuru rose from the couch and approached as well. It was the face of a kind and handsome man, with high cheekbones and emerald eyes glinting back at her with a little mischief. There was a dream-like quality to the painting, as if the artist's memories were as cloudy and obscure as the image reproduced on canvas.

"Natsuki's paintings always seemed so… somber." Shizuru observed, scanning the array of finished paintings in her corner of the room. Natsuki looked up in surprise, mimicking Shizuru's actions before realizing it was true. At the other corner where Shizuru paintings were, the contrast between them was stark. While her own paintings exuded a palpable sense of loneliness, Shizuru's held an overall sense of hope and warmth.

They had both painted sceneries of snow. While Natsuki's painting was of bluish-grey skies, snowy roads that led to nowhere and skeletal trees, the whole landscape was devoid of life. Shizuru's painting was subtly different, even though hers did not feature any people too. There was a stone cottage with a just-shoveled dirt path through the white snow, leading up to a wooden door. The warm orange glow cast by the lamps flanking the door provided a homely and welcoming atmosphere, even in the cold barrenness of the land.

"I think," Shizuru continued in a teasing way, "if I were to use Natsuki as the subject of my paintings, my style would become darker too."

"And you think if I were to use you as my subject, my paintings would suddenly become bright and dandy?" Natsuki scoffed.

"Why not? Surely the colour of my hair is at least brighter and lighter than yours? And at least I smile more often than you do."

Natsuki rolled her eyes, catching on to the playfulness of the moment. "I don't have to follow that."

Replacing the portrait of her father on the easel with a large piece of sketching paper, Natsuki grinned and picked up her markers instead.

"What are you doing?" Shizuru demanded, pretending to be outraged when Natsuki stalked over to her side of the room and swiped her set of markers as well.

"I need both hands," Natsuki shrugged and raised her eyebrows in challenge, her rare roguish smirk making Shizuru's heart skip a beat.

Shizuru crossed her arms and tried to maintain a straight face, even as Natsuki twirled two black markers in both hands like a gunslinger.

"Behold, a darker Shizuru like you've never seen before," she announced in a dramatic baritone voice. The black ink of the markers squeaked against the sketchpad, as Natsuki's hands made overlapping arcs across the paper. Shizuru could only laugh, as Natsuki – with a scowl on her face and teeth worrying her lower lip in concentration – produced a zigzag mess of lines which made no sense to her.

"Is this your way of telling me that I look as attractive as black garbage bags, Natsuki?" Shizuru leaned herself against the side of a window, contemplating the girl lazily. Her comment elicited an amused curl of the lips from the artist.

"Don't insult the garbage bags, Shizuru. I personally think they are very useful." Natsuki remarked snidely, as she added dark blue lines into the mix.

"Almost done." Natsuki announced, as she stretched the tired muscles of her arm in a circular motion. Picking up a red marker in one hand, her emerald eyes cut across to Shizuru's. There was only one striking feature of Shizuru's that warranted the usage of a red marker. However, she was surprised when Natsuki drew in the finishing touches at the bottom of the sketchpad instead. Watching the perplexed look on her face, Natsuki smiled gently.

"It's all about perspectives, Shizuru."

With that, she turned the sketchpad upside down.

And suddenly, it all made sense.

The sketch was a side profile of a young woman, with wistful red eyes, staring out the window, parts of her face cast in shadows by the light. Although the entire sketch was in black and blue, with Natsuki only drawing in the outlines and shadows to shape the silhouette, the likeness of Shizuru was nevertheless captured with perfect clarity.

"H-How…?" Shizuru was stunned speechless, approaching the artwork with equal parts admiration and puzzlement.

Natsuki felt her face heat up. She seemed to have forgotten that explaining this would involve revealing some embarrassing details. Like how her eyes would scan and memorize Shizuru's visage when she thought she wasn't looking. Avoiding the ruby eyes, she suddenly became very absorbed in replacing the caps on the marker pens.

"Y-you like to look out the windows in the mornings."

Shizuru noted with amusement that the younger girl was literally twiddling her thumbs as she searched for the words. "Yes, what if I have?"

"W-well. I mean, I'm not staring or anything. It's just that… this… upside-down image… is what I see of your reflection on the marble tabletop." Natsuki mumbled.

"Oh."

Shizuru had wondered more than once, why the girl was so quiet and brooding during breakfast times, staring intently down at her coffee cup. Now she had her answer - Natsuki was only studying her reflection, without the courage to openly scrutinize her face. A pleasant warmth spread throughout her body. No one had paid that much attention towards her before, and she found it very flattering.

"Thank you, Natsuki." She leaned forward to gently plant a kiss on the girl's burning cheek. Not wanting to crowd the poor girl any more than she should, she moved towards the door.

"I'll just be going down to get a drink…" she paused at the door, baffled. "Hang on, do you smell smoke?"

Natsuki looked up, emerald eyes widening as a new level of awareness made her face twist in terror. She hadn't been paying attention, thinking the iciness in her hands was from the chill of winter. Thinking the familiar dark tendrils of smoke was a trick of the eyes from painting too much.

"SHI-ZU-RU, DON'T! !" The hoarse shout of warning did nothing to stop the motion of Shizuru's hand, fingers already extending towards the door handle. Natsuki threw herself in front of Shizuru, even as the taller girl retracted her hand from the sudden pain caused by blazing heat. The momentary release of the bolt from the strike plate however, was enough for oxygen-starved flames to fling the door wide open on its hinges, the shock wave of the blast knocking the both of them into the far wall. Orange, translucent flames wasted no time in licking greedily across the ceilings and walls, engulfing the room in a matter of seconds.

Shizuru shook her head dazedly, clutching at the back of her head where it had connected with the wall. Her mind was still reeling, trying to catch up with what happened.

"Natsuki? Natsuki, are you alright?" She tried to roll the body of the girl lying in her arms, patting out the flames that had started eating away the back of Natsuki's shirt. Natsuki had taken the brunt of the explosion, using her body to shield hers.

To her relief, the younger girl groaned into consciousness, before instinctually rolling herself on the ground to put out the fire on her back and arm.

Shizuru watched with panicked eyes, as the fire spread closer to the paints that they used. Without a doubt, that would only act as an accelerant to fuel the flames.

"W-we… gotta, get out… Shizuru…" Natsuki coughed, pushing herself up with one arm. Her other arm was bleeding, skin blackened and raw and oozing from the injury.

Shizuru quickly went over to support the girl, guiding her good arm across her own shoulders as she heaved the injured girl up.

"I'm not sure if we can make it through the door…" Shizuru whispered hesitantly, as she eyed the burning entrance. Natsuki squinted in the same direction, a thin trail of blood from a cut in her temples flowing into her left eye and obscuring her vision. She lifted her hand and smeared the blood away, trying to concentrate past the real smoke from the fire and the deathly shadows that only she could see; trying her damnedest to discern between the two.

"I-I can't see!" She muttered in frustration.

The wooden flooring was creaking ominously, the fire from one level below undoubtedly breaking down the support beams. Everywhere, it was darkness. Everywhere, she could feel the freezing certainty of death. It was all-encompassing, choking. There was no escape.

Her mind flashed back to a scene that she had willed herself to lock away. Bubbles of water trailing rapidly after her, her hand outstretched towards a single stream of light from above. And even that was fading into darkness as she sank down into the watery depths.

"N-NOoo… I CANNOT SEE! !" It was a pained wail, filled with panic and helplessness. Shocked, Shizuru let the weight of the younger girl bring them both down onto the floor again. Turning towards her, she cupped Natsuki's cheeks and gently shook her.

"Natsuki, it's alright! We'll get through this!"

There was a jarring crack, and a splintering of wood, as one of the support beams from above gave way, crashing onto the floor not far from them. Shizuru winced and looked over her shoulder, only to observe with dismay as the flaming beam now blocked their only path out.

"H-Hah – ha haha…"

Alarmed and concerned, Shizuru turned back towards Natsuki – hysterical laughter was escaping from the dark haired girl's lips.

"So, this is the end… after all this time. What was it all for…" she murmured, unfocussed eyes shimmering green with tears. Shizuru shook her again, harder this time.

"Natsuki, get a hold of yourself!"

Natsuki's good hand reached up to hold the wrist of the tawny-haired girl, thumb caressing her skin in a soothing motion. Shizuru on the other hand, watched with increasing horror, as tears of dark ink flowed out from Natsuki's eyes, staining her irises as black as night.

"… and my last secret… one I never intended for you to know." Laughter that had lost its reason, continued to bubble from her lips even as she spoke. "I can see Death, my dear Shizuru… I should have seen it before the fire was at the door."

"—I-It's all my fault. It's always my fault. I'm so, so sorry. It's too late…"

Shizuru shook the girl one last time, before letting the momentum pull her into her embrace. Tears streaked down her own cheeks as she stroked the dark, silken tresses. She didn't understand what was happening to Natsuki at the moment, didn't know what she could do. But instinctually, she knew Natsuki spoke the truth, that they were both going to die soon. Coughing from the smoke, she could feel the heat of the fire singeing off the ends of her hair. _It would only be a matter of time now_, she thought grimly, _but for both our sakes, I have to try_.

"Please. Close your eyes, Natsuki. It's not over yet." Her lilting voice, with that strange accent, was attempting to calm the raging green aura around Natsuki. "My Natsuki, if you can see Death, surely you can also see somewhere without Death?" Her hug grew tighter. "Somewhere we could all go?"

Shizuru began to hum a tuneless song at the back of her throat, willing the girl in her arms to be at peace. Natsuki felt her burning gaze soften, and her eyelids fluttered close. She focused on the darkness, focused on the calming tone of Shizuru's voice. She tried to pull from her memory, the courage to avert their fate, much like what she did with Mai's accident.

_When hearts listened, angels sing…_

The thumping of her heart, a rhythmic motion that she had taken for granted. And now, joined with hers, was another heartbeat loud and strong in her ears. Almost in sync. Another important person she had to save. She recalled her dream with her father, hadn't he shown her the same thing? The girl in the dream had crimson eyes, staring back at her from the mirror. He had said that she could save her.

_If that is so, then it shall be done._

Shizuru was right. Life and death existed side by side. Two sides to a coin. If she could see Death, she could also see a place without Death. Was this what her father had been trying to tell her?

_I will not let another person die on me._

Grasping her injured arm, she pushed herself up with renewed resolve and looked around. Her gaze went to the window, which was shut tight. But strangely, her vision was clear when she looked at it – it was not marred by the shadows of death that plagued this room.

"Maybe we can go out the window?" Shizuru asked, as she too stood up and followed Natsuki's gaze.

"No! Not like that," Natsuki stopped her, shaking her head. "The rush of oxygen in will only feed the flames. The outcome would be the same as just now, when you had opened that door."

She continued to search the room, her black eyes roving and narrowing in concentration.

_There, above!_

It was then that she noticed the other item. Right where she had left the painting of her father, was a thick sheet of cloth that they normally used to cover the canvas. She went over to scoop it up.

"_Arigatou, Otou-san_." She whispered, as the portrait gazed back at her with a gentle smile. She joined Shizuru at the window again, draping the heavy duty cloth around the both of them.

She looked up at the taller girl, blinking away the blood and sweat from her eyes. Giving her a tremulous smile, she held out her undamaged hand. "Do you trust me, Shizuru?"

The crimson eyes widened, still wet with tears. She nodded wordlessly, sliding her hand into Natsuki's.

"Even if it's really the end," Natsuki continued, her smile growing wider this time, "I'm glad it's you I am with."

Shizuru grasped the hand in hers tighter, her eyes filled with sorrow. "My only regret right now, is not knowing you sooner, Natsuki."

The dark haired girl glanced up at the skylight, hair whipped backwards by the changing air currents. The glass was starting to crack. "Any minute now. Wait for it…"

Her muscles tightened and she braced for impact the minute she heard the telltale signs of glass shattering, trying to place her body as a human shield around Shizuru again. As she predicted, the rush of oxygen drawn into the room from above caused the pressure to build. The side windows, already weakened by heat, exploded with the backdraft, propelling the two of them outwards like weightless puppets.

Their fall was only broken by the thick layer of snow outside, cushioning most of the impact as they continued to tumble and slide together across the yard. As Natsuki's vision started to turn black, her last impression was that of Shizuru, with their hands still firmly linked together.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **I am determined to finish this story, one way or another. But globe-trotting and endless stack of work kinda has a knack of draining dry all creative juices. It is no excuse, and as a fellow reader, I am sure people will forget about the story when it is left hanging for too long. Christmas is coming, and with the holiday season, I hope I get more time to write.

In the meantime, I thank all the faithful reviewers who stuck with me despite my horrible, sporadic updates. Happy holidays and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Men who displayed intelligence and foresight, beyond that of their peers, were usually referred to as the Wise Men. Such titles could be a misfortune, for Wise Men too have enemies. People who would want to challenge them for what they were born with, strip them of their distinguished positions in society.<em>

_And such was the case, when the cruel young lord approached the Wise Man. A canary was cradled precariously in the palm of his hand, which he had kept hidden from view behind his back._

"_O Wise One, if you are indeed so wise, I have a question for you."_

_The Wise Man looked up, already sensing the evil intent upon the young man's face. Yet, his own expression was serene, for wise men did not worry about things beyond their influence and control._

"_If within my knowledge and experience, then please, ask away."_

_The young man smirked, thinking the Wise Man was falling into his trap._

"_I have a little bird in my hand. Is it alive or is it dead?"_

_The answer was simple. If the Wise Man had chosen to say the bird was dead, all he had to do was to show him the canary, which was very much alive. If he had answered alive, well then. A crush of his hand would rectify the situation. Either way, the Wise Man could only concede defeat, and submit to the superior intelligence of the young lord._

_The Wise Man looked at the young lord solemnly, not for the first time wondering about the darkness of human nature._

"_Isn't it obvious?" He answered, with a sad shake of his head. "The answer lies in the palm of your hand."_

* * *

><p>The young man shifted his weight in the shadow of the trees as he watched and waited. The raging inferno across the street was reflected, like a paradox, onto the cold glass of his Ray-Bans. While one of his leather-gloved hand was absentmindedly tracing the outline of the scar under his left eye, his other wrist was twisting with motion, fingers deftly flicking open and close a switch-blade.<p>

_Click open, stab-stab-stab, flick shut… repeat._

It was a familiar motion to bide time, like a metronome ticking away to help the pianist keep to the rhythm. The practiced movements have the added advantage of polishing up his deadly skills as he was sparring with an imaginary foe even while waiting. His heart slowed down to a steady beat, when moments before, the adrenaline had coursed through his very being, as he went about stealthily to set the house aflame.

Despite his relaxed posture, he straightened up immediately like a predator when he caught sight of a dark projectile shooting through the side of the building and tumbling into the snow. The corner of his lips curled up in a smirk.

"Hmpf. As expected from my _hime_. You're never one to go down without a fight," he muttered under his breath as he crossed over to the house in his loping gait. The heat got more and more intense as he approached, warming him from the winter cold. It was easy to locate his quarry – with her midnight blue hair splayed across the white virgin snow in such stark contrast, he was certain that angels could not have looked more divine. But this only served as a reminder that he was one of the fallen. He had lost the right to worship angels now. He would have to spit on them if he ever saw one, lest they had a chance to mock his self-inflicted, cursed fate.

Powdery snow scattered as he kicked open the cloth covering the two girls with his boot. Natsuki's face was to the side, dark smudges of what looked like dried blood streaking from her eyes and a cut in her temple. Her body was curled protectively over her fair-haired friend. Despite the rough landing of their fall, her right hand was still firmly grasping that of her companion's, as if afraid that fate would break them apart.

_Click… Click… Click…_

His fingers continued to twirl the switch-blade, even as he peeled off his sunglasses and crouched down on his haunches. Using the temple tips of his Ray-Bans, he poked at the pale cheek of the unconscious girl.

"Well done, my _hime_. Well done. How many times now, have you managed to escape Death?" He asked conversationally, as he continued to prod and inspect her injuries. Natsuki gave a small, mewling whimper, as his touch ghosted over the raw skin on her back and left arm, patches of angry red marring an otherwise blemish-free appearance. The top that she wore now hung off her frame in tatters.

"Not to worry, _hime_. I can end your suffering soon." He mused as he brought his blade slowly up to press against the soft skin of her wrist. Very carefully and softly, he dragged the weapon up her arm, testing his own finesse as he tried not to break the epidermis of her skin. Well. No matter if he did.

The flat of the blade was now pressed against the pulse at her throat. The softest and sweetest skin lay there, so vulnerable. So effortless it would be. If only he could have a taste, a tiny sample of the innocent scent that she carried around her. A heavenly savour before her body became as icy as their dour surroundings. He stared, transfixed, as his hand, so taut with tension, drew a small droplet of blood from the tip of the blade.

_The answer lies, in the palm of your hand… Life and death; salvation and destruction. Choose._

What fool told him this story from so long ago? Wasn't it this wretched girl's self-righteous father? The mantra was seared in his mind forever, such filth that he could not get rid of. He was not weak; he had the power to choose. To choose life or death. Even if he chose to let live, it was not a sign of his weakness. It was not! Despite what anyone said, how could they possibly understand the willpower it took to decide for his victims? The life he was about to snuff out, laid down like an innocent lamb to the slaughter. Choosing death would more often than not, be too easy.

The dark-haired girl stirred, coughing as she struggled to come to her senses. Takeda withdraw his knife and watched curiously as a broken word came out of her chapped lips.

"Shiz… ru…"

Jealousy twisted his features as her injured hand reached out to touch her friend. He harshly snatched the outstretched hand away, causing her confused emerald gaze to turn towards him.

"Please…. Help…" she whispered.

Takeda dropped her hand into the snow, as though he had been scalded. This was not fair. Even as they were growing up together, he could never refuse the pleading of the young girl. He would have sold his soul to the devil twice over, if it could win the smile and approval of his princess.

"No!" he growled. "Why should I? Why are you so cruel to ask this of me! _Hiii-me_!" His last word dragged out of his throat like a wounded animal.

Only the crackle and roar of the flames answered him, as the young girl slipped into oblivion once more. He could hear sirens in the distance. The cavalry would be upon them soon enough. Now wasn't the time to procrastinate.

With a frustrated snarl, he scooped up Natsuki's body, heedless of her injuries. However, she held on so firmly to her friend's hand that he had to spend additional effort to pry them apart. Gazing down at her long lashes so blissfully shut against the outside world, he felt a moment's tenderness that was so foreign to his stone-cold heart.

"I will take my time to decide for you later. It's time to go."

* * *

><p>The bed sheets rustled as the young girl sat up, blue eyes wide and alert. The great silvery wolf-dog lying at the foot of her bed perked up its ears and opened one sleepy eye.<p>

"Alyssa?" Her guardian, ever watchful, slid out of the other twin bed and went to her, smoothing a comforting hand across her forehead. A frown appeared on her solemn features.

"Miyu…" Her blue eyes were afraid and wet with tears. "Can we…? We have to…"

Sensing something was wrong, Alyssa's pet dog Artemis placed its massive paws and muzzle on her bed while giving a questioning whine. Miyu cradled the blond haired girl to her chest. "Alyssa, what's the matter?"

"_Onee-sama. _Natsuki _onee-sama_ is in trouble." Alyssa confided hesitantly. "Miyu… do you think, if we can go to her, without Papa Joseph and _okaa-san_ knowing?"

Miyu's frown deepened. She never had to question her young charge on how she could know with such certainty about events happening. How could she? When she herself had seen things that could not be explained by the science and logic of this world. But for Alyssa to want to hide the truth from those dearest to her, the situation must be quite dire.

"Where to?" Miyu asked, her back already turned to pick up Alyssa's winter coat from the wardrobe. The aftereffects of the synthetic drug _Windbloom_ had meant that she was very much impervious to extreme temperatures. Even though her strength had weakened over the years, in terms of strength and agility, her vital signs were still off the charts. However, Alyssa was still the average teenage girl, despite whatever supernatural potential she had within her.

By the time Miyu turned around, Alyssa was out of her bed and stood in front of her still dressed in her pale yellow pyjamas. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, while scratching Artemis behind its ears. It was one of those rare moments, where the stoic Miyu Greer could not help but smile. Alyssa cocked her head to the side.

"Miyu, you look so much better while smiling. Otherwise, even Arty will find you scary looking." Artemis gave a concurring bark at this comment.

Miyu gave a shrug. "Alyssa, it's cold outside. Please put on thicker clothing."

The girl obediently let Miyu dress her in warm clothes. "I don't really know where _onee-sama_ is, Miyu. I can only sense that she is quite far from us."

Miyu nodded and walked over to a locked cabinet, where she kept her emergency supplies. She had never liked to keep guns around Alyssa, and so she specialized more in hand-to-hand combat or close ranged weaponry. On top of the knuckle dusters that she slid on over her long gloves, she also strapped a metallic contraption over her left forearm. Like an archer's forearm guard, one strap was secured around her wrist, the other at her elbow. The rest of the piece resembled an armor gauntlet, made of durable titanium. At the slightest tensing of her muscles, a wide blade with intricate runes carved on the sides slid out like an extension of her arm. She adjusted it for comfort, clenching her fists to test it out, before retracting the blade.

"How far?"

Alyssa shook her head. "I'm not certain. Maybe if we drove for a couple of days…?"

Miyu mulled this over in her head. That would be approximately more than 4000 miles. While she herself hardly needed to eat or sleep, Alyssa would be unable to withstand the fatigue.

"We will have to borrow Joseph's Cessna." Miyu decided, swinging her backpack on and holding her hand out for Alyssa.

_This won't be good_, she thought grimly. Alyssa was treated like a guarded property of Searrs Foundation. The research facility of Garderobe Life was fortified and well-guarded from external intrusions. While it might have started out with the best of intentions to protect her from the outside world, it also meant that she could only leave the premises with Joseph's approval. Those rare occasions included the Searrs Foundation annual charity events, where she had then met Shizuru Viola.

The pair walked briskly hand in hand towards the private hangar. They made for quite an incongruous sight, Miyu in her black figure-hugging jumpsuit, and Alyssa bundled up like a teddy bear in her winter layers. And last but not least, the magnificent form of Artemis, trailing behind them. As expected, it didn't take long before a security officer in Searrs uniform held up a hand as they approached along the silent corridor.

"This area is off-limits at this time, ma'am. What is your business here?" The guard with closed cropped hair asked, as he eyed Artemis warily.

Miyu tightened her grasp on Alyssa's hand to signal her to keep silent. "Miss Alyssa has somewhere to go, and we need to take the private jet."

"At this hour?" The guard persisted in his questioning, his hand hovering nervously over his baton. Artemis had started to bare his teeth and issue a low warning growl. Miyu quickly read the name embossed on the plate over his chest.

"Torres. Yes. It's on urgent business. Would appreciate it if you do not delay us further."

Miyu gave a slight tug of Alyssa's hand, and attempted to advance, but the security officer moved to block her with his burly physique.

"I'm afraid you need to have Doctor Searrs approval for that, ma'am. Or I cannot let you pass."

Miyu's red eyes slid past the guard. Down the corridor, another guard drawn by the commotion, was advancing towards them. As far as she knew, the security officers were only equipped with a baton and a stun gun. Nonetheless, if push came to shove, she would not want Alyssa anywhere nearby.

"Check your records. The approval is there." She answered. Torres grunted, while referring to the computer tablet in his hand. Miyu took this chance to bend down to her charge. "Alyssa, go meet me at the Cessna," she urged under her breath, while giving the girl a slight push forward. "Take Artemis. They wouldn't dare to stop you."

"Hey, hey! You can't do that!" The guard protested, as his momentary distraction allowed the smaller girl to slip past him. Alerted of trouble, the second guard started to sprint towards her.

In a breath, Miyu slammed the computer tablet into his chest, and with the continued momentum, the guard's back smacked painfully into the concrete wall. Even before he slumped unconscious unto the floor, Miyu's body was already a blur as she propelled towards the second guard.

The latter gave a cry of alarm, and his right hand reached for the communication device strapped on his left shoulder. Going along with his motion, Miyu latched onto his right wrist and pulled upwards, while shoving his elbow in. The guard ended up in a choke hold by his own arm, back-paddling a few paces before being pinned against the wall. Miyu pressed in a little harder, red eyes calmly observing his red, oxygen-starved face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The guard grunted and snarled. His free hand had unclipped the stun gun in their struggle, and he was about to press the trigger. In a fluid motion, Miyu let go of his right arm and twisted the hand with the stun gun behind his back, this time shoving him viciously face-first into the wall. He too, slid unceremoniously to the ground.

The second guard's shout of alarm however, had attracted more of his colleagues. Footsteps pounded in the corridor, and Miyu was certain that they didn't have much time. If the facility alarm sounded, it would go into lock-down mode and make it even harder for them to slip out.

"Alyssa, go. I will handle them." She instructed, pointing towards the hangar.

Alyssa nodded, pulling at the collar of Artemis. She hesitated for a moment and turned back to regard her guardian. "Miyu, don't hurt them. Please."

Miyu glanced at the teenager with a nonplussed expression. "I won't kill them, if that's what you mean."

The teenager took in the sight of the unconscious guards, and gave a wry smile. "That's good enough for now!" She gave a thumbs-up before she took off towards the Cessna with Artemis in tow.

The cyan-haired girl shook her head, before turning around and bracing herself. There were three more guards coming her way. She calculated that she could probably take on another five before overextending herself.

"What's the meaning of this? !" cried the one in the center, as he took in the scene. "You there! What have you done?"

The girl only gave another shake of her head, sweeping her straight bangs out of her eyes. She definitely owed Doctor Searrs a dozen apologies after this.

"You are not paid enough for this!" She called out, in the hopes of deterring them. Not many people in Garderobe knew that she could probably single-handedly tear down an army. None had given her an excuse to test her skills till now. It was for the best if they did not try and challenge her at all.

However, either the guards took their duties very seriously or they gambled too freely with their lives. The fools actually charged at her all at once.

The one in the center fired his taser gun once they got within range. Like watching a movie in slow motion, Miyu's eyes homed in on the electrodes with their attached conductive wires sailing into the air. Faster than lightning, her shoulders dipped and narrowly avoided the charged plates. Then, without missing a beat, she plucked at the extended wires from mid-air, deftly spinning the pulsing electrodes right back at her assailant's gun hand. Her aim was precise, and the guard abruptly dropped like a stone to the floor while convulsing uncontrollably.

The remaining two hesitated when their leader went down. They glanced at each other quickly, and unanimously pulled out their batons while rushing forwards. Miyu groaned internally. She had thought this could end quickly, but they just refused to give it a rest. One guard took a swing at her head at the same time his companion jabbed hard towards her midriff. Instead of avoiding this time, Miyu met their attacks head on. Using her metal gauntlet to deflect the blow to her torso, she made a grab for the swinging baton and halted its momentum easily, as if it was made of paper. Despite the loud ringing sound that signaled the force of the impact, Miyu did not even flinch. Shocked, the guard tried to pull back but found that his baton was immovable, as if embedded in concrete. That was when he found himself airborne, being tossed like a salad and hitting the far wall. Afterwards, all Miyu had to do was to glance at the remaining guard with her cold red eyes, and he fled in the opposite direction, yelling code red into his communicative device.

Miyu turned and sprinted towards the hangar where Alyssa and Artemis must be waiting. She couldn't afford to waste time dallying here. She still had a plane manual to speed-read before flying.

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes, she thought she was back in bed in her New York apartment. Except for the headache, it just seemed like another normal day. Another good night's rest and subsequent bright morning.<p>

"Shizuru? ! Shiz… thank God you're awake! I'll go get the doctors."

Her head turned instinctively towards the familiar voice, and she struggled to open her sleepy eyes.

"Rei…" Her voice refused to come. "Rei – to?" She cleared her throat and tried again.

"Yes, yes sweetheart. I'm here. We've been so worried."

What is Reito doing in her bedroom? And what was that about worrying and doctors?

Some shuffling sounds in the room indicated that more people had come in. She could hear low voices consulting in hushed tones. Someone in a white coat tried to shine a flashlight pen into her eyes, to which she averted her head with irritation.

"Do you remember what happened? Why you're here?" The white coat asked.

"No, I –" She tried to move her arm. It was stinging with pain. The searing sensation. The pause given to reflect and suddenly, the gap in time was filled with such clarity, it took her breath away. The heat. The orange flames. Their impending doom.

"Natsuki! !" She bolted upright, almost head-butting the white coat in the process.

"Easy, Shiz…" Reito's concerned face came into view. He looked a little pale, but his hair was still impeccably slicked back from his handsome features. Gentle hands pressed her shoulders firmly back onto the soft bed.

"Where is she?" She demanded, struggling against their ministrations. She was aware of the layer of panic lacing her begging tone. "Please tell me she's alright… please."

"Who, Shizuru? Who?" Reito asked, more than a little exasperated.

Her sharp intake of breath went in parallel with the intruding pain of the needle that slid into her veins. Liquid calm stole over her in a surreal fashion, almost convincing her that none of this was real. None of this was happening.

"Grr… L-let me go!" She protested. "Na-tsu-ki! She was with me!" _She saved me!_

The slight frown forming over Reito's brows threatened to rob her of her sanity and hope. "You need rest, Shiz." The puzzlement did not leave his eyes. "There was no one else with you."

The onset of weariness did nothing to assuage her despair, as she felt like she was falling into a terrifying abyss. Her grip tightened and hung on to reality, but her plunge was inevitable, as inescapable as Reito's imminent words.

"When the ambulance arrived, you were alone."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Seems that Elsanna is the upcoming pairing huh.

* * *

><p>"<em>Il semble que la perfection soit atteinte non quand il n'y a plus rien à ajouter, mais quand il n'y a plus rien à retrancher"<em>

_- Antoine de Saint Exupéry, _author of _The Little Prince_,in his memoir _Terre des Hommes_ (Wind, Sand and Stars)

"_**Perfection is achieved, not when there is nothing more to add, but when there is nothing left to take away."**_

* * *

><p>Humanity is a strange species, myriad in its complexities. Born into this world, we already have desires and wants, to create and to achieve. We seek out the past, in order to create a future. Much of our lives is spent gaining and learning the knowledge of those who came before us; perhaps only the remaining half of it – if one proves to be intelligent and resourceful – is spent using this knowledge to create something anew, something worthy for ourselves. A legacy, so to speak.<p>

It is the same in every field of work. From the engineering sciences to medical sciences, from technology to law. Every domain is built up from layers and layers of earlier foundation and framework, an evolution in itself. From theories sprung new ideas, new perspectives. In every era, there would be notable progress to suit the needs of that generation.

An exception perhaps, would be in the arts. Art, is a form of how we perceive the world. Creativity and innate talent flowed from within the more avant-garde artists of each generation. Mozart began composing symphonies at the young age of five. His creations were not based on studying the history of music, but on how he wanted his music to be. In turn, his symphonies would be the source of inspiration for other composers; such pioneers heralded a period where similar ideas converge, setting off a chain reaction that would last for generations to come.

There is no standard ruler to measure the worth of artistic creations. It is of little wonder then, that many artists are only famous after their deaths; their masterpieces were not being appreciated by society standards and norms of their time. Yet, the measure of quality in artistic creations, lies not just in the finished product, but also in the meaning and values that the artist channels into his or her work. The strength of passion behind such creations would then resonate in those who are astute enough to perceive and appreciate it.

This was the allure that the arts held for Shizuru since she was young. She felt that within that world, she had the flexibility to become anything and anyone. She could tap into the source of her rich imagination, draw from the vivid colours of her Synaesthesia, mould distinctive creations that belong to her and her alone. And no one can judge her for it. She didn't need to care how others view her work, so long as she knew the internal worth of each and every one of it. The way each of them crystallized a treasured piece of herself. Oh, how she could bind her memories and feelings into them.

And of course, if someone were to come along and understood that her art was just a reflection of her soul, well. That romantic notion held infinite appeal to her.

That was how she had met Reito, so many years earlier, through art. At an art gallery opening in New York, she was introduced to this tall, suave man by a common friend. A rising star in the political circles. His easy smile and sophisticated charm alone would not have won her over. But his awkward, unpretentious and earnest effort in trying to appreciate arts may have had. Shizuru had been so used to spending time with her circle of artistically talented friends, it was a like a fresh breath of spring breeze to converse with Reito. Trying to see things from his perspective, and trying to teach him to appreciate art from her perspective. All too often at such gatherings would she meet people who were too self-righteous in their opinions, and not open-minded enough to accept the views from others. Such judgmental sentiments often doomed artists before they even had a chance to blossom. Yet, this young man wore no such airs around him, and held her gaze with attentiveness and a polite smile while she spoke. His sincerity was what led to a late night coffee at a street corner café near the art gallery, and a promise of future lunch dates.

Admittedly, Shizuru had never felt any surging emotions when it came to her previous romantic dalliances. Her first love had always been in the arts, where a frozen Monet scenery painted painstakingly with layers of forlorn sadness was more likely to move her to tears than the thought of breaking up with her current partner. It wasn't that she was cold-hearted in any way, far from it. For all artists possessed the sensitivity and passion that made them vulnerable to emotions, and crafted them into such sentient beings. She could only attribute it to her personal quirk; that she was probably defective in love, never allowing herself to surrender completely to another person. It was so easy to call on her British upbringing, mastering her serene façade to hide her true feelings, or in this case, the lack of it. And here she erred, she now thought, in hindsight. She had simply let life sweep her along, thinking it was expected. That it was normal, and she was just a tiny blip in human statistics, the tiny percentage doomed in love.

Reito became an integral part of her life that she simply accepted, and built around. They were compatible in many ways, even though he never did manage to love the arts as she did. But that should not have mattered, she had thought then. There should have been more to a relationship than just common interests. At least they interacted as if they were best friends, and that should be sufficient to sustain them to eternity, should it not? The transition from friends to lovers was gradual and expected. Her friends envied that she had a social safety net in Reito. She could have continued pursuing her interests since Reito was financially capable and supportive of her work. Reito himself seemed pleased that she was the intelligent, graceful companion that he could count on, to be by his side during his numerous social gatherings. It was a well-balanced equation for the both of them.

But they had become so comfortable with this arrangement that they had taken each other for granted, she mused. The well-balanced equation was starting to make less sense with diminishing interactions. Weren't they more like good friends now than life partners? It was as if their relationship had gone back a full circle, to how they had started.

The catalyst for this change, as much as she guiltily wanted to refute, was the dark haired girl with emerald fire in her eyes. Someone that Shizuru had stubbornly refused to let go of, but was too afraid to inspect the real reason why. For the feelings were foreign to her, and the logical side of her could not break them down into comprehensible pieces. Emotional betrayal was supposed to begin with conscious intent, so how was she to react when she had not consciously intended for her heart to be so silently stolen away?

To Shizuru, Natsuki was like a picture of perfection, a complex masterpiece that tugged at her heartstrings and stirred the desire in her to decipher and appreciate. Natsuki was her perfection; where there was nothing more to add, and nothing left to take away.

* * *

><p>Chie Hallard shifted in the folded chair and pushed up her glasses. What was it about hospitals that appeared so cold and unwelcoming? Even the visitor chairs weren't meant for prolonged dallying. She couldn't make up her mind on how she wanted to position her delicate rear end. She imagined Aoi chastising her again for her perennial lack of propriety, and she immediately uncrossed her legs and sat up straight again.<p>

For all her fidgeting, the figure on the bed remained poised and unperturbed. With her hands folded neatly on her lap and her golden tousled locks framing her porcelain face, Shizuru still managed an air of grace despite her patient's garb and bandaged arms. Her face was turned towards the window, and the tightening of her brows was the only thing that marred her tranquil posture.

Chie cleared her throat, wondering for the thousandth time on how to prevent this conversation from sputtering to such an awkward state of silence each time Natsuki was mentioned.

"Ms. Viola…" she started, "I know it must be confusing for you. But it's very important that I…"

"How long was I out for?" Shizuru interrupted, turning her ruby eyes towards her. There were dark circles and hints of worry that flecked the otherwise alert and piercing gaze. "The amount of time I've spent lying here, being _**useless**_, while Natsuki is out there somewhere. Wounded, a-and alone…" _**Dying**_, was the taboo word left unspoken.

Chie swept her bangs out of her eyes. "Ms. Viola, contrary to the police, I do believe that you were with her that day. Please believe me when I say that we want her found safely. As much as you do."

Four days had passed since the incident. Shizuru's initial hysterical awakening, compounded with the fact that there wasn't conclusive evidence of another person; the authorities had just assumed she dreamt up the whole ordeal that she endured with Natsuki. Clocking it up to post traumatic stress from the unfortunate combustible gas leakage and subsequent fire that consumed the cabin in the woods, no one had thought to pursue the matter further. To anyone else, Natsuki had not been seen on campus for months. Young adults ran away all the time, especially someone with a profile like Natsuki – she had no friends, and classmates could only describe her as an unfathomable recluse. Her only family was her handicapped mother, whom she did not even live together with. The police were unable to reach Saeko as well, which was to be expected since she was now located miles away, within the hidden research facility of Searrs Foundation.

Which was why Shizuru was relieved when after days of obvious skepticism and even cold derision by investigating officers, Chie had shown up by her bedside. She was beginning to wonder if she had indeed gone crazy and hallucinated the whole event. If she was delusional, then the only cold comfort to be drawn from that was that perhaps Natsuki was safe somewhere, maybe spending time out of town with Nao?

But that also meant that her time spent with Natsuki had been a silent, wispy dream. What then of the feelings that were so raw, so pure, the undeniable attraction they had for each other that they had finally found the courage to explore oh so tentatively? Shizuru clutched at the blankets, breathless and dazed in a moment's panic.

This subtle gesture did not escape the hawk-like scrutiny of Chie, as curiosity registered in her mind. Life and death situations often bring people closer together, she mused. She should know, she's the one living at the brink with Aoi all the time.

"I need you to recall," Chie began again, gentler in tone. "Anything at all. Anyone you remember seeing at the safe house. Who did you speak to, someone who might have known that Natsuki was with you."

Shizuru shook her head, a bitter twist at the the corner of her lips. "Natsuki was… is always keeping her secrets. I know someone was after her, maybe even someone she knew. But she never told me much about it. I can imagine her saying it's for my own safety."

She ran her fingers through her wavy dark blonde hair, frowning at her other bandaged arm. She felt a futile desperation. She ought to be out there, searching. Instead of lying in this dastardly sterile place and wringing her hands. She ought to request for her discharge immediately, regardless of Reito's protests.

"Did you tell anyone where you were? Any of your college friends?" Chie prompted.

Again, a negative shake of the head. "After calling you, I contacted Reito to tell him not to worry. But I didn't tell him where I was."

"Reito?" Chie took out the small notebook that she always kept in her coat pocket, scribbling down the name.

"Reito Kanzaki was my boyfriend." Chie paused in her writing. From her peripheral vision, Shizuru raised a thin brow at her, as if challenging her to comment on this.

_Uh-oh_, Chie observed astutely, _looks like the kind of minefield Aoi always set up when she asks me if she looks fat in her uniform._ She clamped her mouth resolutely. It was obvious there was some kind of undercurrent tension going on between Shizuru and Natsuki. How this Reito Kanzaki factored in this equation was irrelevant to the more urgent things at hand, and it was really none of her business. Very fascinating and saucy, but entirely insignificant if a dead girl was to turn up on her watch. Nevertheless, she made a mental note to follow up with a background check on this Kanzaki character.

She tucked the notebook back in her coat pocket and stood up to leave. It was obvious that Shizuru had no further information to add, and could probably use some quiet time.

"Thank you for your time, I should leave you to rest…"

She was surprised when Shizuru reached out and tugged at her hand, the grip strong and resolute. "Chie, please. Take me with you, I want to help. Find Natsuki."

Chie considered this, her eyes widening in surprise. _You would go to such lengths, for a friend you've barely known for a year?_ Trying to make light of the situation, she chuckled. "Ms. Viola, with all due respect. Right now you need to concentrate on getting better. Leave the dangerous work to the professionals." She winked playfully.

"No." Shizuru shook her head, that steely determination glinting in the depths of her ruby eyes. "I would go crazy if I just stayed here and did nothing. If anything were to happen to Natsuki…" She turned her gaze away from Chie, regret transforming her face to one of sorrow. "I would never forgive myself. She was wounded trying to save me." She whispered.

Chie chuckled again, this time the sound hollow and fake in her ears. "The situation is not as dire, Ms. Viola. We will contact you as soon as we find her. You need not worry over it." Her assurance was business-like, a practiced tone over the years. She tried for her usual humour. "I mean, you sound like you're losing the love of your life or something…"

At the stricken look stealing over Shizuru's normally composed face, Chie clamped down her teeth for the second time. Even a child could have told her that she had crossed the line and struck a raw nerve.

"I'm sorry." She exhaled, in a frustrated breath. "That was insensitive of me."

Shizuru gave a trembling smile. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known, could you? I didn't know how much that hurts until you said it out loud."

Chie cursed, making up her mind as she drew out her phone from her pocket. Boy, was she going to catch hell from Aoi this time.

"Shizuru. You don't mind me calling you that right?" She paused, still wondering if she was doing the right thing. "Pack your stuff and let's get outta here. This place will make you sick, the longer you let yourself dwell here."

* * *

><p><em>Cold.<em>

_So cold._

_Doesn't hell have enough fires to scorch the sinners?_

As if on cue, the sensation of burning crept up her back, even as her icy fingers came into awareness. She groaned, the sound muffled into the coarse texture of the pillow she was lying face-down against. The stinging pain on her back refused to abate, like molten lava searing her from inside out, leaving her shivering and gnashing her teeth together.

_I take that back. Please. By God, it hurts…_

An emerald eye popped open, pupils dilated and tearing from the dull ache. It felt as if her skin was being sloughed off her in raw, bleeding layers. With trembling arms, she tried to push herself up, panting loudly from the exertion. There was a thin layer of blanket covering her, hardly enough to ward off the bitter chill of winter seeping into the room. Heat suffused her neck when she realized that she was naked from the waist up. She broke out in a cold sweat while sitting on the hard bed with the blanket clutched around her front. The basic instinct for survival came to the forefront, pushing away the unwanted thoughts that someone had just violated her modesty, her decency. Her fingers crept tentatively behind her shoulders to check the extent of her injuries. From the nape of her neck to her right midriff section, her back was covered in a layer of sticky gauze.

Combing back her damp fringe with her fingers, it took a while for Natsuki to focus on the rest of her surroundings. The room she was in felt too small. A single-hung window was propped open a slit, letting in the fresh, crisp air from outside. She could glimpse the frost-capped pine forest that stretched through a snowy white valley outside. The evergreens looked as if they were sugar-coated sentinels, planted into the icing of the frozen landscape.

The bedside table held an assortment of medical supplies, and the floor was strewn with more of the same. She winced at the sight of discarded bandages and cotton balls, freshly wet from yellow pus and blood-red ooze. It seemed that someone had changed her dressing recently.

Her movements slow and weak, she licked her chapped lips while making her way towards the door. How many days was she out for, she wondered idly. And why was she here instead of getting proper medical care in a hospital?

When she braced herself on the doorframe, another stabbing sensation shot up from her arm and spread like lightning across her neck, almost bringing her to her knees while gasping for air. It was then that she noticed it wasn't just her back that was in a bad shape. Her arm was bandaged as well, but the edges was already tinted pink from her careless exertions. She squeezed her eyes shut, taking a moment to let the pain pass, trying her damndest not to succumb to the darkness. _Focus, Natsuki_, she told herself firmly. _Breathe… in, out… in, out…_

There was a black sweater hung up against the door. It was several sizes too large, but this made it less dire for her as she eased herself gingerly into it. She zipped herself up, grunting with every pain-filled breath. It was a good thing that her jeans were still on her, albeit tattered and frayed. But there was no help for it.

Grabbing the doorknob and swinging it open, she was met with the stillness of the empty house. Apparently her would-be adversary had stepped out for the time being. The cabin was small; she had stepped out into a basic, functional kitchen with a small stove, Formica lined cabinets and countertops. A few paces beyond that, a couch was propped up against the wall opposite a television stand, with pillows and blankets flung carelessly into a heap. Someone had obviously slept in it, she observed. An old-fashioned heating stove was in a corner, the blazing fire behind the metal grates warming up the room. Grateful for the reprieve, she dragged herself to the kitchen table, and with shaking hands, poured herself a glass of water to sooth her parched throat. A pot of lavender on the table was the only splash of colour that adorned the room. However, the plant was so disturbingly out of place; contrasting with the seasons and environment so violently that she had the urge to touch it to assure herself that it was real. The petals brushed softly against her fingertips, a reminder of the tenacity of life and she drew comfort from it.

When she got her bearings again, she could make out the sounds of scraping wood from outside. Her eyes narrowed tiredly, and her lips set into a grim line. The pair of boots stomping in the snow outside were obviously making their way back into the cabin. Natsuki slowly pulled out a chair, turning it around so that she could straddle it. She very much doubted if she could lean her injured back on any hard surface right now. With the defeated sigh of a prisoner awaiting execution, she waited for the door to open.

* * *

><p>Takeda nudged the door open with his left shoulder, a stack of firewood tucked under each arm. He paused at the threshold as his eyes locked with the vulnerable green ones watching him warily from the kitchen table. Shrugging as if it was perfectly normal to see his captive up and about, he toed the door shut with his boot, cutting off the gust of winter air that blew in with his entrance.<p>

"I see you are getting better," he commented conversationally, as he unburdened the wood into a pile next to the stove. His dark-haired princess continued to watch him as if he had not spoken, her silence shrouding her like a shield. Sparing her another glance as he strode over to the kitchen cabinets, he derived a secret pleasure from the fact that she was wearing his clothes. The black, hooded sweater dwarfed her, made her look smaller and more fragile. But as always, his _hime_ exuded an otherworldly aura of aloofness, like a proud and beautiful wolf, unrestraint and untouchable. The fact that she was in his clothes made him a little giddy, as if he had at least left a mark on her. _Foolishness_, the pragmatic side of him berated. _Foolhardiness that will get you killed._

The cabinets were flung open with a bit more force than he had intended. He pulled out two tin cups, and started to prepare hot tea from a kettle of water left warming on the stove. As he bustled about with deliberate calmness, he was acutely aware of the emerald gaze that continued to bore holes into his back with the intensity of twin lasers. When he was done, he turned around and slowly reached across with a gloved hand, pushing a steaming cup of tea towards the girl. Then he straightened and leaned his weight backwards on the kitchen counters while sipping his hot tea, feigning a look of relaxed indifference.

Natsuki's gaze flicked briefly towards the proffered cup, uncertainty making her opinion waver towards this man that stood inches across from her. Friend or foe? Saviour or assassin? He had reminded her previously that she once knew him. Yet if it were so, was their acquaintance in the past as ambiguous as it was now?

"Ta… keda… was it?" Her husky voice finally breaking the silence. The spiky-haired man nodded, appearing benign. That fake innocence stoked an ire from her that made her she sit up a little straighter in her chair. "You tried to kill us," her eyes turned accusatory. "Why are you keeping me alive now?"

"Hmpf," Takeda allowed a mirthless chuckle as he approached and drew out a chair, settling himself next to Natsuki. "It wouldn't be the first time I tried, _hime._"

Sensing no malice in his tone, Natsuki leaned a little forwards, curiosity mixing with confusion in the furrow of her brows. "Takeda, if you knew me, then you know that there are parts of my childhood that I do not remember. Forgive me, but I think you may be the best person to enlighten me right now."

He gave her a measured look, wondering if this seemingly defenseless ingénue was playing with his sympathies. His dark eyes flickered back and forth, as he searched her gaze.

"We used to play together," he spoke slowly. "Back when we were kids. I used to work for your father, Mr Kruger."

Natsuki looked a little pale, lips parted slightly to mouth one word disbelievingly.

_What?_

"Your father showed me kindness that I didn't deserve. Since I was the street ruffian who stole his wallet."

_And in the end,_ Takeda rued bitterly,_ I repaid his kindness with the kind of poison that would condemn me for eternity_.

"I… I don't really understand any of it," the emerald gaze was clouded. "Were we close? Why do I not remember you? And what happened to you after that?"

_What happened that made you the killer that you are now,_ were the unspoken words.

Takeda held her gaze a little longer, his beloved princess. He wished with all his might that he could have a chance to explain, a chance to undo what he did so many years ago. But now was not the time nor place, and forgiveness could never be attained in the hell he had consigned himself to. Instead, he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the stone, the delicate bud of rose that was the key to the chaos in his world. He placed it carefully on the table like a revered crown jewel.

Natsuki's eyes widened in recognition. The rosette that she had spirited away in her jeans pocket was now in his possession.

"Do you know what this is, _hime_?" Takeda asked solemnly. Natsuki could only give a little shake of her head, speechless.

"This… is _Windbloom_. Many men have coveted its powers, tried to recreate it. But such creations are poor substitutes to the original." He reached out to caress the spherical stone reverently. "And this. This is definitely the original _Windbloom_. I can feel it."

Natsuki let out a nervous laugh. "It's just a stone, Takeda. Not a hunk of diamond."

Takeda snarled and grabbed the collar of her sweater, abruptly pulling her forward such that the chair she was straddling tilted precariously on two legs. Natsuki tried to stifle the fear that leapt aflame in her chest, but she knew it had to have shown on her face.

"No, _hime_! ! You don't understand… this… this thing has tormented me for so long. So so long… Y-You… Everything that has ever happened to you… It is all because of it. It's all there ever is."

He let go just as suddenly as his outburst, his chair scraping back noisily as he stood, glaring at the stone. "Your father made this! He should never… never ever have made this- this- monstrosity of a creation. E-Everything. Everything was his fault! He caused this. He made this. He deserved to die! !"

The vehemence and hatred made Natsuki flinch. Just when she thought it couldn't get any more complicated, this man was saying everything was her father's fault? Her _otou-san_, her father who was always gentle and always protecting her? And to add insult to injury, what did he mean that her father deserved to die? How dare he? !

She rose to her feet, pale and trembling with fury as she pointed a disparaging finger at him. "Shut up! ! Y-you… You don't know my father! How dare you blame him for the sorry life you made of yourself! How dare you, you psychotic bastard!"

A cold laugh escaped from his lips. Even in such an intense moment, his princess looked glorious when she fought back. Without warning, he slammed his palm down on the table, cracking the crimson stone with deadly precision while also splitting the table easily into two. The pot of lavender shattered onto the floor. The sudden violence of it, the display of his unnatural strength, shook Natsuki to the core.

"We are all flowers… we go with the wind…" Takeda muttered as he crouched down to pick up a rose-coloured piece of the now shattered stone. "Helpless petals in the wind. Beautiful and tragic," he smirked. He reached out casually to grab the injured arm of a stunned Natsuki, tearing off the sleeve of her sweater to expose her bandaged arm. His fingers dug painfully into her wrist, eliciting a hiss of pain from the young girl.

"I will make you understand," his maniacal grin was too close to her face, close enough that she could see the scar that ran under his left eye. Somehow, Natsuki knew that she was the cause of it, the cause of his scar and his pain. She winced, feeling a slight tinge of sympathy.

"I will make you see… the power of _Windbloom_. You too, will be addicted to it, how it makes everything right in the world. How it makes everyone else lesser… lesser beings to the power of God that will be gifted to you." His flashing canines were making him positively feral. "And then… and then you will tell me, where the rest of the stones are, won't you… Na-tsu-ki…"

The way he spoke her name, a disgusting, cruel parody of Shizuru's endearment.

_Shizuru._

Natsuki's eyes slid to the ruined lavender at her feet. The purple flowers reminded her, at such an inopportune time, of the dark blonde girl with ruby eyes. Her heart constricted achingly, and she twisted her face away, tugging futilely in his iron grip. But Takeda refused to let her look away, adjusting his grip higher on her already bleeding arm.

He held up the sliver of stone, focusing his energy towards his fingers, which grew hotter and hotter. The stone was glowing with the abnormal heat that he was channeling. Natsuki looked on with a mixture of awe and horror, as tiny flecks of red dispersed into the air between them. The stone was disintegrating quickly, into glittering specks that floated in the air. Like the embers of a roaring fire, the sight was both mysterious and enchanting.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Takeda sighed wistfully. "Like cherry blossoms in the wind. Imagine… the power to heal, to have superhuman strength and speed… unlocking all your latent abilities. It will be yours too, _hime._ Your wounds will be gone. And you too, shall suffer the same terrible gift, as I had."

"Your father's blood, the sweet wine in this stone. It's only karmic that you also drink from it. Now, BREATHE!"

Takeda blew, and the flecks of red particulates accelerated towards her. Natsuki reared back in panic, but it was already too late. With her sharp intake of breath, the rose petals in the air were absorbed into her as naturally as a magnet, like her body was calling out to them. When they came into contact with her skin, they disappeared without a trace, melting as one into her.

Takeda let go of her arm and laughed, delighted at the spectacle. It was real. _Windbloom_ was real. He had finally found it!

Meanwhile, Natsuki staggered backwards. She felt strange. Her pain was intensifying. What was happening to her? She bent over double gazing at her outstretched hands. And as if seeing them for the first time, she rotated her hands this way and that. A curious black mist was emitting from her hands, morphing based on her will. She reeled backwards, careening into the furniture in the room and crumpling to the floor.

_W-What is… this?_

It was power that she felt. Power that Takeda had said she would feel. But it felt familiar, like a sleeping dragon being prodded awake. Angry and now craving for blood. She was trying her best to contain it, for instinctively she knew she had to pull it back. Her wounds weren't healing, they continued to burn. She struggled against it, the darkness within her was threatening to spew forth like Pandora's box.

Takeda's laughter died down slowly. Natsuki's behavior was certainly unexpected. She seemed to be weakened by the stone, and not gaining the inhuman strength as he had envisaged. Her wounds continued to bleed. He could see the dark blood staining through the bandages, and spreading. Natsuki was now whimpering in pain, writhing on the floor with her arms wound tightly around herself.

He reached out a hand to comfort her, but was taken aback at the ferocity of the viridian glare directed at him through agonized tears.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

The voice was savage and low, fiendish enough to cause the hair on his arms to stand on end. He couldn't comprehend what was happening. What had he done? What had he done to his precious _hime_? He had wanted to save her, to heal her. Something had gone terribly wrong. Had he inadvertently killed her? Was she dying because of him again?

_No… No!_

Stumbling backwards and out the door, Takeda ran. Ran from the girl imploding upon herself, away from the lavender flowers blackening and crumbling to dust on the floor.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Just wanted to say that I'm still here. Haven't moved to another fandom (just to reassure one of the reviewers :D). I deeply appreciate the amount of support and reviews that I'm still getting. It's my source of inspiration to finish this story. Unfortunately, more than 50 hours a work-week really kills any remaining brain cells, and after that you just wanna do brainless things like... playing Lightning Returns video game, watching YouTube music videos, reading other people's fic and realizing you cannot write like they do or churn out long chapters within a week or something insane like that.

Hope this chapter can still capture your hearts and attention! _Ciao_

* * *

><p>Shizuru rubbed her tired eyes as the mundane sounds from her surroundings slowly filtered through her viscous consciousness. She had been hunched over, staring at the computer screen for too long. It felt good to gaze out at the last of the golden afternoon rays through the glass windows. In winter, every small opportunity of sunlight seemed more precious than usual.<p>

Bracing her hands on the desk, she slowly got up and stretched her lithe frame, wincing as some of her stiff joints popped in resistance. The office of Garderobe Security Services was deceptively small. Chie had briefly told her that this was where they gave their novice agents basic access, to perform background searches into whatever it was that was assigned to them at the moment. The network was segregated from where the truly classified information warehouse was. Hence Shizuru, by all protocols an outsider, could be escorted by Chie to use the facilities as she pleased. She was grateful to Chie though; Chie didn't have to go out of her way to help her, and she probably had to bend more than a few rules to get Shizuru into the building. Yet, for some inexplicable reason, she did. And Shizuru wasn't about to question the unmerited favours thrown her way.

Chie had been right. Moping around in the hospital wasn't going to do anyone any good. And now that she had some semblance of focus, her panic for Natsuki seemed to dissipate bit by bit. She knew now, deep in her heart, with the same sense of surety as she knew the sun was still going to rise the next day – Natsuki was alive and she would see her again. It was an undeniable anticipation that had kept her spirits cheered throughout this period of crisis.

Over the past few days, she had gleaned more information on Natsuki and her family than she could have gotten from months spent with the dark haired girl herself. Many times through the research, Shizuru marveled at Natsuki's life story; or at least what was published of her family in the media. Offhandedly, she also began to wonder if she had a hidden talent in espionage. If she had applied for a job, would Aoi Senoh even grant her an interview? Her mouth quirked up at her own frivolous musings. Sometimes when she was stressed, she discovered that her mind would wander off to ridiculous realms that was unlike her usual perfectly cool persona.

Speaking of the Chief, the brunette sailed into the room and deposited yet another stack of papers onto Chie's temporary desk with a firm glare. Chie winced and gamely put on her trademark lopsided grin.

"Another assignment, _Aoi-chan_?" She began wheedling, shamelessly ramping up the saccharine inflections to the name. "I've barely finished…" However, the normally suave agent was cut short brusquely by the brunette's raised gloved hand.

"You know your cute puppy eyes don't work on me Chie." She declared with annoyance. And in a lowered voice that Shizuru could still hear from her side of the room, the Chief ground out from the corner of her mouth, "And this is the price of your bargain. So have at it, _Agent Hallard_. Unless you admit you can't handle a wee bit of paperwork in return for the favours you asked for." Aoi maintained a scowl and spun around towards the exit.

By now, several pairs of eyes had swiveled from their respective computer screens to the couple that had created the tension in the room. But the senior agent wasn't to be deterred. She snaked out an arm to encircle the brunette's wrist, forestalling her march out of the room. Leaning closer, a mischievous glint in her eyes, she stage-whispered, "Aww…. You actually think that my puppy eyes are cute?"

Shizuru raised her eyebrow at the levels of charm Chie was obviously turning up to get herself out of a fix. She would have given her a standing ovation too, if the atmosphere had not been so somber. Chief Aoi Senoh was apparently no match for the heated gaze she was receiving, and turned a subtle shade of pink.

"Just finished the damn thing and go home, will you?" She snapped, wresting out of Chie's grip and gathering the remaining scraps of dignity about her. Her bravado from earlier was evidently fried to a crisp.

"As long as you're waiting up at home for me, my lovely." Chie fired her last salvo, with a lewd wink. Aoi's jaw unhinged and her face steamed with embarrassment. Shizuru wanted to cover her eyes; so sure was she that Aoi's retaliation would come brutal and swift. However, the Chief just gave a disbelieving huff and clicked her jaw shut.

"In your dreams, Agent Hallard. In your dreams." She muttered, striding stiffly out of the room. Chie continued to grin, giving the retreating figure a salute.

"Your wish is my command! Or is it the other way round? Your command is my wish?" She chuckled at her own joke, flicking imaginary lint off her shoulder pads in a self-satisfied manner. Then she surveyed the room of curious stares, her brown eyes suddenly cool and commanding.

"What are you gawking at, Recruits. Get back to work!" She barked. There was a minor scrambling as everyone ducked behind their electronics again.

Shizuru shook her head at the senior agent, who held her gaze with that barely veiled mirth.

"You are incorrigible." She scolded.

"What?" Chie shrugged. "I know she finds me irresistible."

"About as irresistible as a fly in the room, I reckon." Shizuru continued dryly. "I wonder why she puts up with your obvious lack of decorum."

Chie fell in step with the tall girl, as they made their way out of the office. "I want to say its 'cause she is truly, madly and deeply in love with me. But _**that**_… could be pushing it a little." She gave a self-deprecating grin.

Chie could feel the ruby eyes roaming her face. There weren't many people who could read her, but she had a feeling that Shizuru Viola was not easily fooled. "You can't always hide behind that cavalier humour of yours, Agent Hallard. It's a dark and lonely road if you do." As she said this, the grin on Chie's face fell away.

Chie slowed to a stop, the sound of her boots echoing in the empty hallway. "I could say the same for you Shizuru." She pushed her glasses up, as if scrutinizing the dark blonde. "Birds of a feather… recognize each other."

Shizuru gave her an amused look. "And what of your analysis, Agent? What do I have to hide?"

Chie crossed her arms and leaned casually against the wall. "It depends. You have pretty much built up a perfect mask. The beautiful and flawless Shizuru Viola. Fiancée to an up-and-rising political star. She is rich and talented, and has everything going for her in her life. What more could she possibly want?"

"Maybe the one thing that I cannot have? That is the most cliché line in all dramas." Shizuru mused.

"Maybe." Chie agreed. "Although it doesn't always have to be this way. I think perhaps you're done hiding. You're running instead."

"Running from what, Sherlock?" Shizuru sounded both exasperated and interested. She wondered why she was keeping up this pretense, talking in cryptic words with the agent. Part of her wanted Chie to understand her, wanted Chie to be a worthy friend.

Chie shrugged. "Away from the truth. Away from having to do anything. Letting life sweep you away." She reached out and clapped the taller girl by the shoulder. "But I'll have you know. Not doing anything is also an action. A conscious decision. It's best if you sort out your thoughts soon."

Shizuru was quiet for a moment, accepting solace and understanding from a kindred soul. She cocked her head to one side, curiosity gleamed in the dark depths of her garnet eyes. "Who is Aoi to you, Chie?"

Chie found the question familiar. Truth be told, she asked herself this every day, and the answer was never the same. "To put it simply? My comrade. Someone who understands me, maybe more than I do myself. My most important person."

She took off her glasses, her warm, intelligent brown eyes fixed on Shizuru's. "But life is never that simple. It doesn't seem that way, but Aoi and I have been through several life-and-death moments. Most times, the experience bonds people together. Just like for you and Natsuki. When the adrenaline is running high and the emotions are intense."

She shook her head. "But that's just emotions, you know? They don't last very long after that. Doubt comes creeping in, and you start to wonder if you were fooled for a moment. Maybe you think it's easier to keep a distance, so the pain doesn't cripple you, in case you lose her. Maybe you realize that the both of you really want different things in life."

She gave her glasses a cursory wipe from a felt cloth produced from her pocket. "Whatever it is, sometimes moments are lost and you don't know how to go from there, and you kinda just let things hang in limbo. Because you don't know of any other way. But you can't just walk away because you cannot imagine a life without the other too."

She raised her palms up in a helpless shrug. "We are all idiots." She concluded.

Shizuru felt her eyes grow wet and her heart constrict with sadness and empathy. Somehow, she understood and saw the bittersweet conundrum, and knew it could happen to anyone. Herself and Natsuki included. The parallels in their situations were too glaring to be ignored. She opened up her arms and gave the short-haired girl a heartfelt embrace. "We need to stop hiding. Stop running. Give ourselves a chance, and take the plunge, you know?"

Chie gave a muffled laugh into her shoulder. "It's complicated."

Chie pushed back gently, another of her trademark grin already in place. "I hope you find Natsuki soon." With her hands lingering on Shizuru's waist, she waggled her eyebrows exaggeratedly. "And if you ever change your mind… ya know. Wanna ditch your girlfriend for a life of danger and excitement, you know where to find me." She clucked her tongue twice, posing with her thumb and forefinger splayed under her chin in the universal imitation of a gun.

Shizuru laughed and nodded, suddenly aware of what she had to do first. "Thank you for everything."

Chie bobbed her head in acknowledgement, her grin in place as her eyes remained on Shizuru's fading silhouette exiting the main entrance. Only the pair of blue eyes in the shadows noted that her smile had become brittle around the edges. Aoi crossed her arms and leaned out, letting her gaze follow Chie's.

"You're worried for her."

The short-haired officer was not the least bit surprised at her presence. She drew out her little notebook from her inner coat pocket, and flipped to the name that she last wrote inside. Her mouth flattened to a thin line, brows furrowed in consternation.

"Someone had set up the chess board a long time ago, and the pieces are on the move. It is by no coincidence that the pieces are chosen, and this game will end soon." She clapped shut her notebook with a decisive nod. "Whichever side wins is no concern of mine, Aoi. I just have to make sure both the Queens survive this sick game."

* * *

><p>Miyu tugged lightly at Alyssa's backpack, as the latter made to run towards the wooden cabin. Shaking her head, she placed a finger on her lips to signal to both the girl and the huge wolfdog not to make a move yet. She was crouched low in the snow; the thin pine trees offered little in terms of camouflage and shelter. Artemis seemed pretty comfortable in the cold, sitting quietly on his haunches a short distance away. His ears were pricked up in a state of heightened alertness, and there was a palpable undercurrent of energy in the way his massive body shifted restlessly. It was as though he could sense his other master nearby.<p>

The weather had made for a bumpy ride in the Cessna. Miyu had not bothered to turn on the navigation equipment; she relied on Alyssa's instincts to point her in the right directions. It was the weather-proofing of the plane that worried Miyu. Unlike jet engines, propeller aircraft like the Cessna had little anti-icing or winterizing capabilities. Coupled with the fact that despite their early headstart, Searrs was likely to dispatch a small army to track them down soon. When Alyssa felt that they were close enough, Miyu had made a graceless, impromptu maneuver to land them in a clearing. Unfortunately, this resulted in the Cessna plowing itself into several inches deep of snow and being rendered useless. They had then bundled out of the plane and trekked several miles the rest of the way, with Alyssa riding piggyback on Miyu and Artemis hurtling along. Hopefully, she had made it almost impossible for their pursuers to locate them any time soon.

They had made it to the lone wooden cabin where Alyssa was positive of Natsuki's presence. Miyu, even with her fading superhuman abilities, could hear what was happening inside. The ensuing conversation on _Windbloom_ was unexpected though. She had thought she would never hear this cursed word again. Synthetic _Windbloom_ ran in her veins; if not for Alyssa's gift of life back then, she would have been dead like the rest of the people who had unknowingly become test subjects to the drug. The chemical components of the synthetic version was not sustainable within the human body. If she had heard right, the man inside with Natsuki was actually talking about the original _Windbloom!_

Miyu felt an odd sensation steal over her, galvanizing her thoughts. It was foreign, but she knew she was intrigued and excited by this concept. If the actual _Windbloom_ had resurfaced, it meant the possibility of prolonging her superhuman capabilities. _I'm doing this for Alyssa,_ she reasoned to herself. _I could stay by her side, and continue to protect her. These powers need not fade with time._

She stared impassively at her right hand now, clawing into the bark and wood of a tree trunk effortlessly as if it were butter. She recalled that moment in time on the park bench, when her soul was crying out and longing for the power that was slipping away together with her life energy. The dark hunger and desire that was only chased away by Alyssa's golden voice and light of innocence. She would forever be synthetic; second grade to the real deal. And the man with Natsuki was the real deal. He had been imbued with the power of the original _Windbloom_ before.

"Miyu." The angelic voice called her back from her dark thoughts, with a soft hand on her wrist. She glanced up at the eyes that were as blue as the skies on a clear day, and found some semblance of peace returning to her. "Miyu," the concerned voice continued to bring her back, always anchoring her to reality. "Are you alright?"

She loosened her grip, realizing that she had crushed bits of the tree trunk into wooden chips. She let them fall to the ground. "There's a man inside with Natsuki." She reported. "I think he wants to use _Windbloom_ to heal her, but something else is happening."

Blonde brows creased. "_Windbloom_? _Okaa-san_ said it doesn't affect everyone the same way."

"No, it doesn't." Miyu affirmed as she turned towards the little girl by her side. "Doctor Searrs once told me that it's supposed to unlock the latent abilities within every one of us. For the majority, that would be greater strength, agility, speed. However, for a minority who are already born with something special –telekinesis or heightened sensitivity for example…" She trailed off.

"Or born with the gift of giving lives." Alyssa's beatific smile made Miyu guilty for having her selfish thoughts before. She had wanted the power of Windbloom for herself, when Alyssa's power would have done the world a greater good. _Or she could be exploited for worse deeds_, a niggling dark thought whispered.

Alyssa's small palm warmed the side of her cheek. "_Okaa-san_ said that my father could see both life and death. That's why one of his eyes was blue, the other green. She also said _Windbloom_ amplified his abilities."

"And passed them on to his daughters." Miyu finished, shaking her head. "Your gift of life is waning, Alyssa. You cannot afford to use it anymore, it's killing you. It almost did when you tried to save me years ago."

The little girl shrugged, seemingly unaware of the gravity of the matter. "It doesn't matter. I can't just watch a person die. I wish Natsuki o_nee-sama_ didn't have to all the time."

_That's right,_ Miyu thought. _The elder Kruger inherited the worse half of her father's legacy. The ability to see Death._

"What would happen if _Windbloom_ amplified her abilities?" Miyu asked, as both of them turned solemnly towards the cabin.

"I don't know, Miyu. But whatever happens, I would want to save her. She's my sister."

Just as she said this, the door burst opened and the dark-haired man sprinted out without looking back. The way he fled, it was as if his worst nightmare was after him. Miyu got up and signaled for Alyssa to follow. They crept cautiously towards the entrance.

"Natsuki _onee-sama!_" Alyssa exclaimed at the sight of the collapsed girl on the ground. There was a sinister dark aura surrounding her, which Miyu was dead certain that she did not want Alyssa anywhere near.

"Alyssa, stay back!" She shouted, throwing herself in front of the girl who was about to lunge forward towards her sister. Undeterred, Artemis barked and padded into the lodge to nuzzle the side of Natsuki's face. Miyu's eyes narrowed as she watched the steadfast hound give a massive shudder and shrank away whining.

Miyu approached cautiously, kneeling down on her knees to pick up the girl. She felt it immediately; the dark mist that swirled almost invisibly around the unconscious girl activated like a defense mechanism. Tendrils of iciness seemed to permeate into her, corroding her body from the inside out. It was cold and merciless, sliding through her skin and choking her life's energy out of her. Helplessly, she started to bend over double, coughing and struggling to drag the unconscious girl outside with her. The mist weighed on her like iron shackles, chaining her down to a certain death. Her enhanced physical strength was impotent against this enemy.

"Natsuki." She called, shaking the frail girl by the shoulders. "Natsuki, wake up! You have to –" It felt like a clammy fog was trying to drown out her words, making her throat hoarse and sore. Her gaze slid to Alyssa's horrified expression, as the little girl made to move forward. Determination burned within her, tears squeezed out from the corner of her eyes. "C-Control your power!"

Artemis continued to snarl and snap. His great muzzle swung frantically from side to side, huge paws batting at the air, struggling with the same force that was slowly but surely bringing him down.

"D-duran…?" The girl in her arms stirred at the incessant barking. "Ugh…"

The girl rolled out of Miyu's lap, clutching at her sides. She curled inwards upon herself, with her eyes scrunched shut. All of a sudden, the air felt like it was sucked in like a vacuum by Natsuki. Time seemed to slow to a stop and Miyu watched with wide-eyed fascination as the tentacles of darkness whipped about frantically, physically upsetting the remaining furniture in the room as they were reeled in unceremoniously by their mistress. The pressure within her loosened immediately, and both Artemis and herself collapsed unto the floor, winded and breathless.

Natsuki slowly pushed herself from the floor, wiping away the dark trails of liquid that streamed from her eyes with the base of her palms. She wobbled and swayed as she got to her feet, her pupils dilated to the point that her green irises were tainted black. One of her hands grasp the side of her temples, as if she was suffering from a migraine. Alyssa promptly went to her sister's side to support her.

Miyu shook her head, trying to clear her blurring vision. It was hard to imagine that such power exist in the world. Harder still, to grasp the concept that it was precariously contained within a body so weak and frail like Natsuki's.

"Miyu! Artemis! Are you guys alright?" Alyssa called out, as she put her arms around her sister's waist. There was an answering bark from the wolfhound. Miyu dusted herself off as she got up to her feet as well, blandly commenting, "I've had better days."

Natsuki was still looking a little pale, her wounds still raw and bleeding. Her gaze dropped to the golden-haired girl next to her. "W-who… are you?"

Alyssa bit her bottom lip. For as long as she could remember, she had always known things that no one had ever told her about. It was almost like clairvoyance. She knew the truth of the powers she had from birth, and she felt the bonds of kinship towards Saeko and Natsuki even if she had not met them yet. It was as natural as breathing. But now, it occurred to her for the first time that other people did not share the same knowledge as she did. She had known about Natsuki's existence for a long time, but the reverse was not true. This self-awareness made her suddenly shy and excited. She was finally meeting her older sister, but yet her tongue felt thick and she couldn't find the right words to introduce herself.

As it were, Miyu's voice cut straight to the point. "She's your sister. You haven't met her before, but I should think there's a better time to catch up later."

The way the dark haired girl's mouth dropped open should have been comical in other circumstances, but Miyu sensed a returning presence that laced her tone with urgency. "Alyssa, take Artemis and Natsuki and get out of here. Fast as you can."

"I think… I'm gonna pass out… again…" Natsuki mumbled, whatever colour that's left on her face draining away. She allowed Alyssa to prop her up and guide her towards the door.

Alyssa inclined her head backwards, as they were about to step across the threshold. "Miyu, you'll be alright?"

The cyan-haired girl did not respond at first; her eyes were closed, arms relaxed at her sides. Cold calmness radiated from her stance as she stood in the centre of the room, surrounded by strewn furniture. The tranquil in the eye of the storm. She took a deep breath and her dull red eyes opened, giving Alyssa a quirk of her lips.

"I can take care of myself. Go now, and shut the door behind you."

Alyssa nodded reluctantly. Although Miyu's tone of voice hardly undulated, she had caught a hint of uncertainty in her gaze. It frightened her, this moment when the steady rock in her life could actually waver.

"Be safe." She whispered like a charm, as she swung the front door shut.

Miyu pursed her lips, trying to commit Alyssa's angelic face into her memory. "I'm sorry." _Sorry that this time, I may fail to protect you._

Turning around, she scuffed her boots in the vicinity of a broken potted plant, unearthing splintered pieces of a stone the colour of wine. Without hesitation, she scooped them up and pocketed them.

Then her gaze swiveled back to the front entrance. Her left forearm flexed, releasing her hidden blade with a rapid fluidity, just as the door swung upon once more.

Takeda stood there, chest heaving from his sprint back to the cabin. His eyes quickly roved around the room, before settling unto the girl standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

Without a word, the girl lunged at him in a cyan blur. Reflexively, he crouched down and rolled to the side, watching as her blade slashed a chunk out of the door where his neck would have been. Without breaking his momentum, he flipped back and circled the girl from the other side. His adversary seemed to have completely retracted her earlier aggression, and was now watching him with a deceptively serene posture again. Glaring at those ruby eyes, she reminded him of a menacing viper which would keep very still right before springing a deadly strike.

Takeda frowned, drawing up his fists in a defensive position. Was he mistaken? The move she pulled just now, covering a few yards' distance within a breath. It wasn't humanly possible, but he wasn't really paying attention to her when he entered. His eyes searched the room again for tell-tale signs of the garnet stone.

"Forgotten something?" The girl asked, her tone flat and lifeless. Something in the way she said it made him narrow his eyes in suspicion. Like she knew exactly what he was looking for.

"I'm not going to ask twice. Who –"

The way the girl moved still held the element of surprise. It was as if she phased her presence from the door to right in front of his face. His eyes widened, and he raised his arms to block. In that split second, a pulse wave blasted him backwards, hurtling his body through layers of walls to the outside. He bent his right knee and planted his feet into the snow in a forward lunge, effectively stemming the velocity of her blow.

His face split into a grin as he straightened up and strode back towards her with renewed vigour and determination.

"Well, well… I apologize for my insolence." He drawled, as he stalked through the gaping hole his body had just made through the house, crunching the destroyed brick work beneath his feet. When he walked past one of the broken and exposed pipes from the kitchen walls, he twisted it off, gripping it in two hands and extending it towards Miyu like a sword. "You are… blessed with the powers of _Windbloom_, are you not?"

The pipe in his hand flamed up. However, instead of melting, molten energy seemed to coat over and reinforce the metal. He lowered the tip of his weapon and dropped his stance into the distinguishable kendo style. In answering style, Miyu lifted her left arm, blade protracted. After a moment, the blade glowed golden, similarly charged up with dangerous energy. Takeda gave a barking laugh of delight.

"It's been a while." He smirked, stomping his front foot as a sign of warning and respect, as if he was in a kendo sparring session. Then, he moved in for the kill.

The two fighters whirled and struck at each other with lightning speed. Miyu's blade sliced through the air in controlled, precise and deadly moves, always whizzing and missing Takeda by a hair's breath. Takeda could feel the heat of her weapon very close to his face. However, instead of being fearful and cautious, he rejoiced silently in his heart since he had yet to meet his match in hand-to-hand combat.

The confined space was disadvantageous to his fighting style, as he swung his weapon about to counteract Miyu's move. She was quick, and he needed to corner her fast. Their duel was smashing any remaining obstacles out of his way, but he still wanted more freedom to maneuver. Already, Miyu was circling him to avoid his attacks, and delivering swift kicks to his sides as she did so.

Their glowing weapons locked at one point, and Miyu was so close that he could see the dark irises of her eyes. He summoned his strength and pressed forwards, expecting her to put up an equivalent resistance. To his surprise, her force wavered and there was a glint of worry in his opponent's eyes. Asserting his advantage, he let loose a battle cry and surged forwards. Miyu was immediately thrown backwards by a shockwave of force, which cascaded outwards and brought the roof of the cabin crumbling down. Her body flew uncontrollably a distance away, and smacked painfully against the trunk of a tree outside. She dropped to her knees in agony, as the tree gave an almighty crack and started to topple in the opposite direction.

Miyu could taste the bitter tang of iron in her mouth, and a thin trail of blood escaped the corner of her lips. She tried to get up and ready herself again, but her movements were unacceptably slow. As she raised her gaze towards Takeda who was emerging out of the rubble, she suddenly locked eyes with a pair of frightened blue eyes on the snowy path behind him.

_GO!_ Miyu mouthed desperately, even as the golden haired girl shook her head in denial. Takeda was watching her, and he was about to turn his head to see who she was signaling to. With a growl, she launched herself at him again in an awkward attack, which he deflected easily.

He frowned as he flexed his shoulders, perplexed. "Girl, what's wrong with you? You are supposed to be a soldier of _Windbloom,_ but you are weak!"

Miyu cast her eyes about. Alyssa seemed to have obeyed her and had disappeared from view. But now out in the open space, she had to come up with a better strategy. Meeting him head-on by strength would surely lead to her early demise. But she seemed to have an edge over him in terms of speed. She skipped several paces backwards, putting some distance between them.

"Looking for this?" She baited, pulling a shard of garnet stone from her pocket and letting it catch the light of the sun.

Takeda clenched his teeth, his scowl darkening his face with murderous intent, revealing him for the assassin that he was. "I would spare your life if you surrender that right now." He snarled, prowling towards her threateningly. "If not, consider your time on earth expired."

Miyu gently tossed the shard in the air, catching it deftly in her palm.

"Make me." She challenged, as she sped off in the opposite direction from Alyssa, into the cover of the woods. With a howl of rage, Takeda gave chase.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **You don't know how glad I am that people still remember this author (or this story). Special thanks to Iuterpi, Tear of Light, oncoming-traffic, zeitgeistx and many others. The other day I saw that ping on my phone for a new review, and I had the motivation to finish this chapter :)

Hope you guys enjoy it and don't hate me for the long breaks in between. The weather's starting to turn cold here, and it's feeling a lot like Christmas even if it never snows. Like hey, Starbucks is already breaking out those red, festive cups! I'm actually looking forward to the holiday break.

* * *

><p>It was a familiar kind of cold. The kind that Natsuki had gotten used to, and would wrap it around herself like a cloak. It amazed her that for once, the cold was easy-going and acquiescing towards her beckoning, settling around her being like a second layer of skin. She closed her eyes, letting the ethereality of it consume her. It was like the translucent strings attaching her to the earth were stretched too taut, now snapping away one by one, letting her stretch her arms and float away.<p>

Her pain receded and serenity flooded her senses – the cold could not hurt her any longer. Her heart knew no fear, while she glided through a light tunnel weightlessly. The fact that she could feel her heart, well. Her hand laid over her chest and her lips quirked up into a smile. She was alive, she had to be. And this was just one of those… _things_ that she would experience but could not explain. _It's all in your head_, a part of her reasoned. _And since when were you such a shrink?_ Another voice taunted. She shrugged, contented with wherever her thoughts led her.

As the light surrounding her became brighter, she slowly opened her eyes to a scene close to her heart. The white mansion overlooking the bay in the Hamptons. The last time she had been to this place to retrieve her father's hidden box, the house had all but crumbled into the earth, sadly forgotten by its former owners. As her bare feet descended gracefully on the well-kept grass of the lawn, she was suddenly aware that this was a setting constructed from the recesses of her mind. Long suppressed memories locked up but seeping through her defenses. Everything felt so real to her senses though, the dew from the grass gathering between her toes, the slight squelch of the earth beneath her feet. There was only the incongruous scent of pines and lavender in the air, which made her wonder if she was still back at the cottage in the woods with that strange man called Takeda.

Nevertheless, Natuski walked up the lawn slowly towards the mansion. This was something she had to see. Something that drew her in and called out to her. There was a slight commotion at the entrance. The door flew open, and a pale girl with light brown hair skipped out, laughing with such a carefree expression that Natsuki found her breath stolen away. She cradled a puppy in her arms, its fur ridiculously adorned with ribbons and other assorted accessories. Moments later, a short-haired girl whom she recognized as herself ran out, an angry whirlwind of defiance and petulance.

"Give him back!" Her younger self demanded, stretching out one hand towards the puppy, while a scowl knitted her eyebrows together. Natsuki sighed, even as her grin stretched wider. She remembered what it was like, even as she tried to be intimidating. The effect was always ruined by her rosy cheeks and wide, doe-like eyes. Seeing it for herself from the outside, she understood now why no one took her seriously. She was adorable, if she did say so herself. All bark and no bite.

As she expected, the taller brunette covered her mouth with her hand, hiding her even more gleeful smile. Young Natsuki bristled at what she perceived as a condescending smirk, her emerald eyes flashing fire. She stamped her foot in annoyance once. "Duran's a boy, so why are you putting all your… girly stuff on him! He doesn't like it, so give him back!"

The other girl spoke with a lovely lilting accent. "Even boys like to look pretty once in a while. See? He's not complainin'." And the traitorous puppy gave a happy bark and nuzzled her face as if to prove her point.

Natuski's curiosity was piqued, and she moved closer to the pair. Something about the brunette seemed so heart-achingly familiar… As she drew nearer, the amber eyes on the taller girl made her gasp in recognition. _Shizuru_.

"And I'll bet you'll look even cuter if you let me put a ribbon in your hair." The young Shizuru continued persuasively, holding Duran the puppy out towards her.

_Oh right,_ Natsuki recalled, crinkling her eyes in amusement. _She had assumed I was a boy._

It was why they hadn't recognize each other when their paths crossed again so many years later. She hadn't wanted to remember anything from her past, and Shizuru hadn't made the connection between the shorter-haired, spunky Natsuki with the grown-up, more reserved version of her. It wasn't the first time that Natsuki wondered at the significance of how their lives kept coming back to each other. Like a piece of fraying thread, pulling apart at the edges yet stubbornly remained entwined.

She turned her attention back to the scene unfolding in front of her. If at all possible, young Natsuki's blush had turned several shades redder. She reached out to snatch the puppy from Shizuru's grasp.

"Boys don't do pretty." She groused, feeling vexed and more than a little out of her league, dealing with the charming but foreign girl standing a few paces away from her. Every time their family visited her father, she always experienced a tummyache. Her stomach churned with a mixture of dread and anticipation. She was beginning to have a sneaking suspicion that much of the older girl's joy was derived from needling her and reducing her to a blushing puddle of goo on the ground. She just didn't know how to deal with all the teasing, and if Natsuki reflected upon it now, Shizuru was being borderline flirtatious even at that young age. Her technique was more refined in current times, she mused, but here, it seemed like she was a playground bully trying to seek the attention of someone she liked.

"Sure they do," Shizuru was insisting, twirling her finger around Natsuki's face. "Look. I think you're really pretty. There's always this really nice… _green_ glow around you. I really like it. I dig your colour, really, I do!"

_Oops_, Natsuki gave her younger self a sympathetic look. _That does it._

The compliment had completely disarmed poor, flustered Natsuki. And as all children did when confronted with something they felt helpless in, big, fat droplets of water welled up and wet young Natsuki's lashes, overflowing and rolling down her reddened cheeks.

"Oh my…" Shizuru breathed, at once contrite and ashamed. She leaned forward to wipe away the angry tears with the pad of her thumb. "Hey, hey… there's no reason to get upset. I was praising you."

Young Natsuki drew in a shuddering breath and hid her face in Duran's warm fur. Confused and embarrassed, she fled back into the house, leaving Shizuru alone on the marble steps. The older Natsuki shrugged and shook her head, amusement lacing her tone as she silently reprimanded the brunette, "See what you've done, you dork. You made me cry."

Of course, Shizuru couldn't have heard her as she crossed her arms and turned her pensive gaze skywards. "_I dig your colour?_ What kind of person _says_ that? Way to try and sound American, Shizuru. What was I thinking?" She murmured monotonously to no one in particular. "Maybe I should apologize…"

Natsuki took this moment to appreciate the younger Shizuru. Her hair was a darker shade of brown, but the same alabaster skin shone with innocence and youth. The face she so loved to trace was the same, but not quite. That mysterious amber eyes, as always, shone with mischief and intelligence. As though the edgier planes of adulthood were softened and mellowed, Natsuki felt a yearning ache deep in her chest for this fresh-faced teenager. She never really got the chance to know her. It was definitely weird, she nodded slowly, to see this version of Shizuru in between the awkward stage of transforming from a vivacious girl to the graceful woman she now knew. Nevertheless, watching as the breeze caught tendrils of her silken hair, Natsuki felt a sense of loss and loneliness, which made her reach out her hand towards the endearing face.

_Shizuru, where are you now?_

A sudden movement caused Natsuki to jerk her head to the side, her awareness homing in on a lanky teenager with spiky jet-black hair. He was creeping up on Shizuru from the corner of the mansion, armed with a rolled up tube of newspapers. _Hmm…_ Natsuki thought with alarm. Make that a very thick, painful looking roll of paper. She tried to step in-between them to intercept the boy, but he passed right through her effortlessly like she was nothing but air.

_Twack!_

The blow bounced off the top of Shizuru's skull with the dreadful precision of a kendo sword, inciting an immediate loud and surprised exclamation of agony. "Ouch! Hey! What the…"

Shizuru's arm came up to deflect the second connecting blow, grabbing the makeshift weapon away from the boy, who had tripped forwards a few steps from the tugging momentum. Even at a young age, Shizuru was still half a head taller than the newcomer, and she didn't hesitate to stand a little straighter as she glowered and rubbed the back of her head in irritation.

"Who are you and what was that for?" She demanded in her entrancing accent, managing to look both regal and offended with a flip of her wavy locks.

"T-takeda." Stammered the boy. He tried to regain his composure by puffing up his chest. "I'm Takeda, and don't you forget that." Natsuki's brow arced upwards in surprise, mirroring young Shizuru's expression.

"Rrrriiight. And the second part of my question?" Shizuru calmly asked, the roll of paper now tapping sinisterly against the side of her thigh as she rounded on the boy.

"Y-you…" The boy's bravado seemed to deflate a little as he cast his eyes from side to side, not meeting the piercing garnet gaze of Shizuru's. "You're not allowed to… to bully my _hime_…"

"_Hee-may_?" Shizuru repeated slowly, puzzled. She brought her forefinger up to tap at her chin. "What's that? Some kind of horse?"

"He means _Princess_ in Japanese, Shizuru." A woman with shoulder-length brown hair stepped out of the house, her features strikingly similar to her daughter's as she nodded to the boy. He scrambled to attention and gave a deep bow. Then he snatched the roll of paper from Shizuru's hand and made a run for it, scattering gravel in his wake as he rounded a corner.

"_Princess_?" Shizuru's expression continued to be dumbfounded as she shook her head and gazed in the direction of Takeda's fleeing figure. "Whoever in the world is he referring to?"

Natsuki watched as the older Viola brought her hand up to smother a giggle, recognizing the familial traits instantly.

"Ah, my dear. Apparently I have to brush up on your Japanese." Shizuru's mother intoned, before muttering under her breath, "I don't think I can correct your horrible sense of awareness though. You got that from your father's side."

"What's that, Mother?" Shizuru narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Nothing! Nothing." She waved her hands airily. "I'm just thinking that _**Natsuki**_ is such a _nice_ name for a _**girl**_, don't you think?"

"If you say so." The younger brunette shrugged, preoccupied with other thoughts. "But the only Natsuki I know 'round here is indeed such a _**girl**_. He cries so easily. I don't think boys are supposed to be like that."

Older Natsuki crossed her arms in exasperation. "Gee, I won't keep crying if you had let up on the teasing. You haven't changed one bit, Shizuru." She turned away from the pair, more interested in following the enigmatic Takeda, but her surroundings melted away into mist. The cold was back, swirling around her, bringing with it other sensory triggers.

Natsuki was starting to understand that her mind was unravelling and trying to tell her something. Even filling in the gaps for scenes she hadn't experience from a first-person perspective herself. But which parts of it were the truth, and which parts were just a figment of her imagination? She tried to be patient as images flashed like an endless film reel in front of her. Sometimes too fast for her to make out anything. Sometimes too out-of-context for her to understand anything.

There was one of her smiling shyly as she accepted an apple from a young Takeda, who had risked his safety to snag one from the taller branches. His eyes had lit up and a silly grin was plastered to his face. Then another one, where her father had kneeled down to her level, telling her that Takeda had lost his parents, and was going to stay with them and help to keep the house in order.

Then, a baby with wisps of light coloured hair, and her eyes so blue it reminded Natsuki of the cloudless summer skies that was so bright it hurt to look. The baby had gazed at her like it knew she was there, reaching out for her with her tiny fingers, the most exquisite, guileless smile on its face. Natsuki could not help but returned the expression with an affectionate smile of her own, surprised when she could feel the baby's grip on her fingers. "Who are you?" She asked in wonderment and delight as the baby gurgled a laughter. She was whisked away again, before she could find an answer.

Most were of her memories consisting of precious moments with her parents, but she kept gravitating towards the image of a girl with ruby eyes and an infuriating but captivating smirk on her lips. She kept wanting to see that face again.

She closed her eyes again, slightly dizzy from the sensory overload. She remembered him now, Takeda. The little boy in their household who used to follow her around, but hardly interacted with her through the years, even though she had tried to speak to him on more than one occasion. He lived together with them but was always the naturally brooding kind, even into their early teens. She always felt the weight of his gaze on her around the house, but it had never bothered her so much as she knew him to be a gentle soul. Takeda was like the reticent older brother who was always watching out for her. So, whatever happened to him? To them?

As if in answer, her visions slowed to a stop. She glanced about her and recognized she was in the opulent study of the mansion. The one that her father had always jokingly said was his fake study. His job as a lobbyist for Washington required him to show a glitzier and sophisticated side, which could not be further from the truth. Her father was downright humble and intelligent, the kindest person Natsuki had ever known. He was someone who would take in a filthy child like Takeda from the streets and raise him as his own. However, his façade was an end to his means; people tended to respond positively to the allure of old money and power.

The study was lavishly decorated. Red velvet drapes were drawn back from the French windows, and the walls were lined with gold damask, which nicely complemented the crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Dark teak bookshelves lined one section, filled with classics and reference books that her father really did read.

However, it wasn't her father who stood behind the desk. A thin man, with high cheekbones and dark eyes ran his finger across the spine of the books that he was examining. His hair was gelled back to accentuate his angular features and he was wearing a tuxedo suit, clearly one of her father's party guests. Takeda stood at the door, slightly fidgety as he plucked at his sleeves. He couldn't have been older than sixteen at this point in time.

"You called for me, sir?"

"Ah." The man in the suit commented as he turned around, inspecting the teenager through his oversized wire frame eyeglasses. "Takeda, isn't it?"

Natsuki took a few steps closer. She didn't think she recognized this man, but he was vaguely familiar. Like she might have seen him before in some old photos of her parents. Or maybe a relative of someone she knew.

Takeda took a few steps forward. The man took a seat in her father's plush leather chair and crossed his legs. Reaching into his jacket, he produced a pipe. He glanced up at Takeda, and his mouth quirked up into a sheepish smile.

"Old habits die hard. This is my only vice."

Takeda hastened around the desk, opening up a drawer in an accustomed way to retrieve a box of matches. He lit one up, using his hand to shield the tiny flame and proffered it towards the gentleman. Nodding his thanks, the man allowed Takeda to light up his pipe, then leaned back into the chair to enjoy a few deep puffs, the embers glowing bright with his inhalation. Takeda stood back politely and lowered his head. The man regarded him thoughtfully.

"I've heard that Richard took you in many years back. And that you've served by his side since."

Takeda nodded mutely, probably wondering where the conversation was heading.

"I've also heard that the two of you met because you tried to steal his wallet." The man grinned, his dark eyes unfathomable.

Takeda's raised his head, surprised and more than a little embarrassed. "That was a long time ago, sir. And since Mr. Kruger has only ever shown me kindness, I am indebted to him. I've changed."

"Changed huh." The man continued to smile. "Please. Call me Naohito. Kruger and I go way back. We still work closely together."

"Well, obedience and loyalty are very good virtues in a man." Naohito continued, chewing on his pipe when Takeda remained silent. "Redeeming qualities indeed. Makes someone like yourself think that you can change. Be someone better."

Natsuki frowned. She couldn't read this person. His words were at odds with his mannerisms. A perfect gentleman, yet the choice of his speech left an undesirable aftertaste. Layers of meaning were veiled into positive praises that an unsuspecting person would not read into them. Who was he? And why would her father associate himself with such a character?

Naohito slapped his knee suddenly, as if coming to a revelation, making Takeda jump to attention. "Takeda, my boy! I have a proposition for you." He leaned forward in a conspiratorial way. "Why don't you come and work for me? I could use someone as capable as yourself."

Takeda paused, uncertainty clouding his eyes. "I-I…"

The older man stood up abruptly, and paced the room. "Yes, yes. I think you should. It's for the best. For you, of course." He paused, fixing his dark eyes at Takeda. "I've seen the way you've looked at her."

Takeda looked like someone had hit him with a sledgehammer between his eyes. "S-sorry, sir? W-what are you…?"

"Kruger's older daughter. I've seen how you looked at her. It's so… painfully obvious."

The younger man winced. "I would never… dream…"

"No, no! You should! Dare to dream, my young boy. Dream big! That's what I tell my son all the time. He's about your age, younger. I wished someone had given me the same advice." Naohito ruefully rambled on. He then tapped his right fist lightly into his left palm. "Sorry, but I digress. I wanted to point out to you. You'll never have a chance of climbing the social ladders, if you continue to work for Kruger as errand boy."

Takeda shrugged. It probably never crossed his mind to go for glory or riches. As if reading his mind, Naohito grinned. "You will see the need to, chump. If you don't, one day, the lovely, young Natsuki Kruger would just grow up and marry someone deserving of her status you know."

Natsuki choked in disbelief, as she swiveled her eyes to Takeda, wanting to ask him if he was actually listening to this bullshit. She was taken aback though, when Takeda appeared to consider the man's words seriously.

Naohito nodded, looking content. "I don't need you to leave the Kruger household in order to work for me. I need someone to help me… keep an eye on them. There's some strange talk… of shutting down the facility. I cannot let that happen."

Takeda cocked his head to the side. "I don't quite understand, sir."

Naohito went over and clapped his shoulders. His pipe hung precariously from his lips as he spoke through it. "Know full well, Takeda. I value your obedience and loyalty above all else. And with the obvious pride you put into it. That is all I ask of your service. Do we have a gentleman's agreement?"

Natsuki noted that throughout the conversation, Naohito had only buttered up Takeda with words of appreciation and praises. It was bound to boost the young man's self-esteem somewhat. But she didn't think it was enough to entice Takeda, even if her own name was used to dangle as a carrot.

Takeda hesitated. "You are not asking me to harm the Kruger family, are you?"

Naohito threw back his head and laughed. "Of course not! I need the Krugers. Both Richard and Saeko. Why would I want to cause them any harm?"

Shaking his head, he spoke reassuringly. "No, no. I just need information, Takeda. Be my eyes and ears. If you hear anything on _Windbloom_…"

Natsuki reeled in shock. The heart of the matter, the red garnet stone. What was Naohito's involvement in this?

"_Windbloom_, sir?"

"… and then, when you are ready to work in my corporation. I will give you a position, no questions about it." Naohito continued, as if Takeda had not spoken. "So it's a deal?"

Takeda looked confused. He really had no clue what he was getting himself into. "I'm not sure, Naohito sir. This _Windbloom_ you are asking me to look out for. I wouldn't know what it is."

"Ah… ah yes. How silly of me." Naohito patted and fumbled within the linings of his jacket, his pipe still stuck firmly between his teeth. "_Windbloom._ Charming little thing. Rather addictive, I must warn you. Kruger is finding a way to stabilize it."

He fished out a small glass vial from his pockets. Natsuki moved closer to examine, and as recognition seeped in, she felt a sense of horror and foreboding grip her. Swirling in the glass vial like shimmering petals, was what Takeda had thrown at her in the winter cabin. What had he called it? Yes, he had referred to it as her father's monstrosity of a creation. She recalled that the red garnet stone had reacted to heat before transforming, but what Naohito possessed in the glass vial seemed to be the substance in its raw and purest form. Without the need for heat, _Windbloom_ was already trapped in the glass vial in all its active, glittering beauty.

If Natsuki could have pushed Takeda out of the room, she would. But as it was, she could only look on in helpless rage as Naohito wrapped the vial delicately in his silk handkerchief and crushed it.

"No!" She heard herself cry out in futility. Takeda was still looking on in a mixture of curiosity and wonderment, as the crimson petals floated in the air. Naohito swiped his palm at the particles, like trying to chase away an irritating fly. With an awful sense of déjà vu, Natsuki watched the unfettered progress of _Windbloom_ floating across the air before being absorbed by the unsuspecting Takeda.

It didn't take too long. Takeda dropped on all fours to the ground, clutching at his throat. He moaned, coughed and spluttered, and Natsuki had to close her eyes to his suffering. She knew first-hand how it was like. She didn't need to relive the physical pain that went with it.

"We are making soldiers with this, Takeda." Naohito's voice seemed so distant, Natsuki covered her ears and squeezed her eyes tighter. _Enough_, she repeated like a mantra in her head. _Enough._

"Consider this as an insurance, that you will never defy me. _Windbloom_ is like a drug that you will need. That only I can supply."

Natsuki sank to the floor on her haunches. She felt a well of irrepressible pity, sorrow and guilt. If her father was responsible for _Windbloom_… if Takeda became like this because of her… because he somehow coveted her in his mind… There were more answers that she sought, but she had had enough.

_Take me away. Anywhere. Nowhere. It doesn't matter._

The cold surged around her, cocooning and buffeting her lovingly like an old blanket. At least she couldn't hear Naohito's voice any longer. His cruel words sugarcoated in falsities. There was a hollow ache in her heart. She wanted to be alone; she didn't want to feel anymore. But there was that whisper of yearning. The burgeoning longing to see her face; she, who could still her raging emotions with just a tender look and an indulgent smile. Just thinking about her made her experience a solacing warmth.

Natsuki let her thoughts drift. Not for the first time, she wondered aloud.

_Where are you, Shizuru?_

* * *

><p>Shizuru was supposed to be on her way to Reito's, with every intention of being honest with him. It was only fair. It seemed to her that the both of them had just been cruising along, and truly deserved new beginnings. Chie had reminded her that life was too short. It was stupid not to have the courage to fight for the things she wanted, after all, there was much more at stake. Much more to lose out on. She wasn't aware of where her feet were taking her, until she arrived at her school campus, the School of Visual Arts. Their campus. Somehow, thinking about Natsuki after her chat with Chie had led her there after she took the subway. It was as if it were the most natural thing to do.<p>

The campus wasn't the place where she first laid eyes on the dark-haired girl. That was in Maria's art studio. However, it was the venue that she now associated with the girl. This was where they had spent most of their time in, studying and learning the arts, making the most out of their youth and passion.

She remembered that there was an inner courtyard where Natsuki liked to hang out. It was a tiny bit of rectangular space, with an oak tree growing sadly in the middle. The tree had a lot of branches growing sideways rather than upwards. More than once, the academy folks had to send people to trim off the errant growth with chainsaws and axes before it grew itself into the windows of the classrooms on the upper levels. But Shizuru suspected that Natsuki loved the branches, for she was always found tucked comfortably in between them with a book, reading or not reading. Shizuru could never quite tell. Sometimes she had the feeling that Natsuki trained her gaze on the same page for a lot longer than was necessary. Not that she wanted the younger girl to know that she had noticed.

Actually, she loved it more when Natsuki was with her sketchpad. If she was drawing, she would then select a flatter, more horizontal bough to perch cross-legged above the ground, while she hunched over her paper and worked. It was beautiful, Natsuki in her element. That green aura that cloaked her would come to life, becoming Shizuru's personal illumination display. She could have become lost in the rich colours that Natsuki radiated, trying to commit those scenes into memory for her own inspiration later. And she also realized that it would seem weird to describe her delight to other people, hence it was a secret she kept close to her heart.

The courtyard was an open space, where you could sit and observe people coming and going from all four directions. One would always have to pass it in order to get from the east wing to the west side, or to the cafeteria nearer the campus entrance. It was probably the best spot for people-watching, and perhaps that was what Natsuki liked to do.

Whenever Shizuru passed by, her peripheral vision could not help but be attracted to the fair-skinned girl in stark contrast to the darker surface of the oak. And that strangely comforting green aura that emanated from the girl was like a beacon commanding her sights. Most times she would continue walking along. But even so, she doubted it was her imagination when the emerald gaze would silently and gently trace her progress as she passed by. She recalled there were instances, when she was in a good enough mood, where she would stop and strike up a mostly one-sided conversation with the girl, all the while being intrigued and entertained by the rosy hues of her cheeks and being the recipient of her shy, sideways glances and curt answers.

The campus was deserted at this time of day. Feeling nostalgic in the comforting quiet, she ran her hand across the rough bark, before leaning her shoulders against one of the boughs. The great oak had already shed its leaves with the onset of winter, its spindly branches still attempting vainly to reach for the skies. What would she say if Natsuki were here? Would she attempt to tease her, make light of things so that she could wipe away the serious frown which always seemed to adorn her face? Or would she drop all the pretenses when all she really wanted to do was to pull her into her arms and tell her that she missed her terribly.

And she did. Since awakening in the hospital, she had felt the ache of her loss. She had found something precious with Natsuki, and without her, a part of her was torn away too. It was useless to fight the feeling. The yearning was not something that would go away with time.

"_Ikezu, _Natsuki," she whispered as she closed her eyes, falling back to her native Japanese roots to give voice to the roiling emotions in her heart.

"I'm _mean_? What did I ever do to you?" Came the amused, low voice that had haunted Shizuru's dreams and every waking moment for a while. Just like that, Shizuru went very still, with her heart pounding loudly in her ears. It couldn't be, could it? She so desperately wanted to turn around but she was also scared witless of whom she might not find there.

"Shizuru? You can hear me?" The voice had become tentative, curious and tinged with a little hope. It's only when warm fingers tentatively touched her arms, did Shizuru dared to open her eyes, staring straight ahead. Her stance was rigid, she could hardly breathe.

_Please, please, please…. Please let it be her… Please bring her back to me…_

"Shizuru… Shizuru, Shizuru, Shizuru…" There was a half sob mixed into the heartbreaking chant, as a familiar warm body enveloped her from behind and clung to her. The intimacy brought back warm memories of that day in the snow, when she had relentlessly pursued Natsuki and caught her from behind.

She turned around in the embrace, not quite believing what she was seeing. Maybe she missed her so much that her sub-consciousness was conjuring up this life-like illusion. The girl pulled her closer still, nuzzling her tear-stained face into her neck. She tentatively rested her chin on the head of lush midnight coloured hair.

"Na-Natsuki?" She whispered, scarcely bold enough to disturb the specter in her arms. Something wasn't quite right. The girl in her arms. Her aura was still the same green. Yet, an undertone of black was flaring beneath the surface. She had seen it only once before, when Natsuki had stood in the burning house, liquid ink flowing from her eyes.

The girl finally raised her head after a few moments, and Shizuru relaxed visibly with relief. It was the face she knew, the somber emerald eyes that could speak depths of emotions to her. Shizuru's arms had hung limply by her sides, but she raised a hand now, to brush away silken strands of hair and cup Natsuki's cheek.

"You're here." She breathed in wonderment. "Natsuki is really really here. Please don't go anywhere now."

That brought a lopsided grin to the younger girl's face. "Stuck on you. You're not getting rid of me."

The both of them gazed at each other, eyes roving hungrily across each other's features as small flakes of snow fluttered down, dusting their clothing with frost.

"Are you hurt?" Natsuki was the first to break the silence. Her fingers made their inspection from Shizuru's arms to her shoulders and neck, before threading through her hair and to her face. Like a feline, Shizuru's eyes almost slid shut in bliss at the caress. She leaned forwards so that their foreheads were touching, and their breaths mingled in cold tiny puffs between them.

"No, I'm fine. My injuries weren't that serious." She relished the intimacy of the warm breath across her skin, but she pulled back and inspected the girl. "But Natsuki… Natsuki was hurt trying to save me."

On closer scrutiny, Natsuki didn't look so well. Her face was ashen, and she was in an oversized black sweater and tattered jeans. Shizuru gasped when she finally noticed the bandaged arm peeking out of the sleeves of the black sweater, dark specks of dried blood on her hand.

"Natsuki!" Her grip tightened on her hands, intending to drag the girl away physically if she had to. "We need to get you to a hospital!"

"Whoa, whoa, hold your horses." Natsuki was surprisingly calm as she tugged back at Shizuru with a reassuring smile. At least she didn't show any signs of pain. "This is gonna sound weird. But I don't think I'm really here. As in, here here." She pointed to the ground for emphasis.

Shizuru felt a sense of dread permeated through her being as her heart plummeted through her stomach. "I-I don't understand. I'm touching you, right here." She placed a trembling hand across Natsuki's chest. "I can feel your heart beating. You're telling me that none of this is happening?"

Natsuki shook her head sadly. "After the accident, I think I was in a coma for weeks, Shizuru. I woke up in a cabin surrounded by trees. At least I think I'm still physically there."

Shizuru forced a laugh. She could feel the panic welling up inside her again. "Are you sure? Maybe you hit your head a little too hard."

Natsuki seemed to sense her distress, and she held on to her hands a little tighter, intertwining their fingers in a familiar way. "It's a bit much to explain. I found Takeda, and he showed me how _Windbloom_ is used. Unfortunately, he used it on me."

At Shizuru's puzzled but alarmed expression, Natsuki hurried to explain. "You remember the lockbox at _Garderobe_?" Shizuru nodded. Natsuki took a deep breath. "I never told you what I found there, because… because I thought I was trying to protect you. You know, in case you got too deep."

"Yeah well, it's a little late for that." Shizuru murmured with a wry smile on her face.

"There was a pouch full of rough stones Shizuru. They were ruby red, the same colour as your eyes. And _**that**_, is _Windbloom._"

Natsuki proceeded to fill Shizuru in on what she found out about _Windbloom_, and what Takeda had said it was used for, and that he had insinuated it had something to do with her father.

"But you said Takeda used it on you. What does that mean?" Shizuru queried anxiously. "Is it like some kind of drug?"

"No," Natsuki shook her head. "No. At least I don't think, I'm not sure if you can become physically addicted to it. Psychologically, maybe. Like in Takeda's case." The younger girl seemed to hesitate, trying to find the right words to convey something that defied the laws of nature. She slipped her hands gently out of Shizuru's grasp, and proceeded to find a spot on her favourite oak where she could swing her legs. It was easier to tell the story if she couldn't see the judgment or fear in those ruby eyes. "I can see death Shizuru. I've told you before. I'm not sure if I was born with the ability, but I only became aware of it when I was growing up in Japan."

Shizuru nodded, understanding the need to give her space.

"At first, I started to notice shadows around certain people, nothing too obvious. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. It was around the same period when I started to read a lot, write a lot, draw a lot. I thought maybe my passion for sketching and painting was making me see things that weren't there."

"And then one fine day, I made the connection while waiting for the subway. This young girl whom I happened to be looking at. Someone random who caught my attention. Well, she jumped in front of an oncoming train."

The taller blonde covered her mouth to muffle the sharp gasp of shock.

"The authorities said it was a suicide. But I clearly saw something dark swooped over her right before she went over." Natsuki gave a mirthless laugh. "I thought maybe it was a large animal or maybe even something supernatural that had pushed her over the edge. I told the police what I saw, or anyone else who would listen at that time. But the surveillance videos contradicted my recollection. There weren't any dark shadows captured onscreen. Everyone looked at me as if I had gone insane. That was the first day I learnt to shut up about it. But that scene… it's like something out of a horror movie. That image was burnt into my eyes, kept playing back in slow motion. I couldn't forget."

"That's when I started to sit up and pay attention, you know. To all the tell-tale signs. _Okaa-san_ wasn't herself when I was experiencing all of these. So it was not like I could ask her if I had always been like this. You know, I couldn't remember much from before. Anyway, that's when I started to tell the difference. The shadows appeared way before the actual death occurred. The iciness that came with it… God, it sucked me hollow. You could say that it's the bane of my existence, but sometimes it acts as a good guide. To avoid those dark alleys that felt too unnaturally cold. To avoid people associated with it."

"Call me heartless, but I don't hang around for death to happen. Run like hell each time I notice it. Doesn't mean I don't get affected. That nice old lady round the block where I used to live. She used to look out for me when _Okaa_-_san_ wasn't around. When the shadows came for her, I didn't even have the courage to tell her goodbye."

The waif-like figure seemed to shrink smaller from her perch on the tree. Her pretense at a nonchalant shrug was betrayed by tiny splatters of salt water onto her clenched fists. Instinctually, Shizuru positioned herself between the jeans-clad legs, placing comforting hands on the other's hips. When she craned her neck to look up at her with her earnest crimson eyes, Natsuki could not help but be captivated.

"I'm finally starting to understand a little why Natsuki is the way she is." Those full red lips curved into a soft smile. It was true, there was so much more to the fragile looking girl. The underlying steel in her character, the aloofness that was put up like a shield around everyone else. Shizuru was pleased that Natsuki was letting her in.

Even if she was normally slightly taller than the dark haired girl, she had to brace her weight by pulling her closer and stand on tiptoes in order to steal a kiss from the girl higher up on the tree. Her smile grew wider as she pulled away, admiring the full-blown blush that she had managed to trigger in those pale cheeks.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki admonished, as all words fled from her mind. Just like when they were children, Shizuru always had that effect on her. Reducing her speechless with her words and gestures.

"I'm not afraid of you, Natsuki. Just so you know."

"You might… want to reconsider that." Natsuki sighed, and continued with her explanation. "_Windbloom_ amplifies your latent abilities Shizuru. I'm beginning to comprehend what that means. Stand back please."

As if to demonstrate, Natsuki held up her hands with a detached curiosity furrowing her brows. The artic darkness that used to be something only she could see materialized into Shizuru's sights. In that brief instant, Shizuru fell back a few steps, a powerful sense of unnatural chill spreading through her bones. As her lips parted in bewilderment, she watched Natsuki's aura become consumed by an onyx fire. Natsuki gently placed her palms on the tree branch that she was sitting on, and in the deathly stillness that followed, the living material in her hands corroded easily into black dust. The younger girl landed softly on her feet in front of her, while the ends of the oak branch that was severed splintered into pieces beneath her.

"I can project it out. The powers to see, became the power to be." Natsuki's voice held a tremor of sorrow. It was obvious she hadn't wanted this to happen. Cause and effect had turned into a paradox. It was unfathomable.

_Death becomes Her. _It was Natsuki's first few works of art. And now the subject of her creativity had become her nightmare reality.

"I think I can project a part of myself out. That could explain why I'm here. Some sort of self-induced astral projection." Natsuki was half rambling, her tone self-deprecating. Her head remained bowed, the dark curtain of hair blocking her emerald eyes from Shizuru. She knew it was a critical moment that Natsuki yearned for her reassurance, but the logical part of her mind was abruptly pitched into chaos, and words stubbornly refused to form.

Even the silence could be deafening.

"I-I understand." The dark head bobbed a couple of times. "I should probably go."

Shizuru shook herself immediately, hand outstretched towards her, only to have the younger girl side-stepped neatly out of reach. Hurt was perfectly mirrored in their eyes.

"Natsu—"

Natsuki raised a hand, as if to ward off her advance. "I don't want to cause you any harm."

Just as she finished speaking, she lifted her face skywards and cocked her head to her side, as if listening to something that Shizuru couldn't hear.

"D-duran…?"

Shizuru shook her head, confused. Wasn't _Duran_ the name of the puppy that Natsuki had a long time ago? Why was she saying its name now?

Natsuki turned her forest gaze back to Shizuru, solemn and resolute.

"I have to go. Someone or something is calling me back."

Shizuru sprung forward and seized her in a tight hug, heedless to the girl's protests. This was Natsuki. Her Natsuki. The same girl that she had fallen so hard for. She would never hurt her, it's just not possible. And she still had so much to say to her. "No! No, not yet. Please. Stay."

Even as she screamed silently and desperately in her mind; even as she pleaded and begged with all the celestial beings of the world. The girl in her embrace was slipping through her arms, her existence evaporating away like a golden daydream. It was too much, too soon.

"Natsuki! You know how much you mean to me, right?" Her garnet eyes were beseeching, trying to convey the depth of her emotions, but still not finding the right words to it. She could only use actions to show her. She had wanted to show her. Every day of her life and hopefully into forever if possible.

"Not a clue. But you can tell me all about it next time. Take care, Shizuru." The dark-haired girl gave her a tender smile, emerald eyes shimmering bright with unshed tears as she faded away, leaving Shizuru alone in the silence of the courtyard.


End file.
